Chosen out a Million
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Bella's twin sister left Forks because of a few family issues and has not been back in nearly four years. She goes back for Christmas and falls in love with someone she hated as a kid. She has fallen so hard that she is imprinted on him while he is with her best friend. How did this happen and what is next? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Let me start out with being honest, **I hate the cold so much that I wish I could leave this place far behind. Sadly, I am unable to because my dad lives near and my twin sister is off living her happy life with her vampire husband. My name is Liliana Swan and I live in Vancouver, Washington and trying to earn a degree in teaching and nursing. Life was never fun for either my sister, Isabella, or I growing up because I left mom's house to be with my dad after our constant travels and everything like that. It got worse when Bella moved in with dad and we had to share the small room, making me spend most of my time on the reservation. Jacob is still in love with my sister and I am unsure as to how and why after everything she put him through. Oh, while my sister is a vampire and living with her vampire family, I am a shifter in the Quilliette tribe. Dad said it has to do with his relative being from the reservation or something like that and I am the only child that inherited it. So, I am a pure white wolf that stands out next to Sam, the black wolf. Scary isn't it? Not really since I have not been on the reservation since after my first phase when Edward Cullen came back with my sister. I am still one of the pack, but I am busy with school and work. I work at a local convenience when I am needed and between my night and day classes and working at a bar a few blocks from my apartment. Anyways, let me stop my rambling before I get lost.

I pull up into Charlie's driveway and smile when I see the house I spent most of my childhood. Once I am out of the driver's seat and going for my duffel bag, Charlie runs out to greet me with a big smile on his face. I smile while he chuckles with his arms wide open as I walk over gingerly over the ice. It has been a few years since I left for college and then my sister got married a year later. Charlie gives me a firm hug and he holds me close to him. I am the only daughter that decided to live with him from the day I turned ten years old. Charlie let me go after a minute or so and he helps me up to the front door.

"How was the drive up from Vancouver?" Charlie asks. I walk into the small house and look around to see not much had changed since Bella and left.

"Uneventful like always and easy surprisingly around this time of year. Is Sue here?" I ask, tossing my messenger bag on the couch. Sue Clearwater comes around the corner with a big smile on her face and her two kids poking their heads around the corner after her. I smile as we meet up to give each other big hugs.

"My gosh, you have become so beautiful since you left," Sue says. Where Bella is dark haired, pale skin, and she had brown eyes, I am the opposite with dirty blonde hair, olive skin, and blue, green eyes. It is odd how I came out that way and graduated earlier than her. Leah and Seth run over to tackle me into a hug once Sue releases me. I laugh at their sudden loving mood and hold them tight. The doorbell rings and Charlie opens the door to let Bella, Edward, and my niece into the house. The mood dies when my eyes lock onto Bella's and we look at each other. Bella never sent me pictures of her daughter and never told me when she was planning on having children. Jacob comes in behind them and he freezes when he sees me.

"It has been awhile since we last saw each other," Bella says. I scoff and head to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Charlie goes after me when Sue says something, but I am beyond talking to.

"Lilly, she wanted to see you after so long," Charlie says. I shake my head and take a long swig of the beer.

"I should feel glad to see the sister that hated me for not liking her choice in men and then for not inviting me to her wedding and then not telling me I have a niece until two years ago. Yeah, that makes me feel so much better right now, dad," I say. When I turn around, Bella is standing at the doorway with a calm look on her face.

"Dad, I would like to speak to Liliana alone," Bella says.

"No, I am going out and will be back later," I say. I go to get my bag from the living room, only to be attacked by my niece with a hug. She is smiling as she holds me and I am in shock.

"I am glad to meet you for the first time," my niece says. Sad thing is I never learned her name before today. My niece looks up at me with her mother's brown eyes. "I am Renesmee."

"Hello, I am Liliana," I say and make her let me go to get my bag. The moment I outside, Seth calls out to me and runs after me to my car. I try to ignore him, race to get in my car, but wind up with Seth in the passenger seat.

"You should be a little easy on Bella, it has not been very easy these past few years," Seth says. I growl and grip the steering wheel of my car.

"Go away before I rip your head off and feed to a pack of rabid dogs," I say through gritted teeth. Seth quickly gets out of the car and he runs back inside. I quickly pull out of the driveway and head to the one place that I could clear my head, La Push beach. My playlist is blasting on my speakers as I speed down the road and let the wonderful curves in the road take me back to high school before Bella and the Cullens came into my life. I arrive to see that it is still empty just like it usually it, but there is a pick up truck parked not far from where I just parked. Ignoring it, I shuck my combat boots and socks off to walk on the wonderful sand. I make it where the waves meet the sand and purr a little as the cold water washes up against my feet. There is a sound from behind me, making me turn, only to see him for the first time in a long time. The one person that I once hated as a kid that somehow, just now, became the person I thought I want to be by forever and ever. I look into the deeply msyterious and hard eyes of Paul Lahote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Paul stops when he **sees me standing on the beach in a only a black long sleeve, vest jacket, and tight blue jeans. Paul smiles a little when his eyes meet mine and that is when the two of us realise what had just happened. He walks over to me with the smile still on his face and I begin to turn a bright red color on my face. Paul is taller than the last time we saw each other and he has bulked up a bit. Paul has his hands in his pockets as he stands before me like a tall handsome, tanned statue.

"Well, it would seem we have imprinted on each other, Liliana Swan," Paul says in his husky voice. His voice sends a shiver down my spine and I suddenly want to jump his bone. My mind comes back to reality when I remember that he is dating one of my best friends, Rachel Black.

"I thought you had imprinted on Rachel," I say weakly.

"No, we were just caught in the first stages of love," Paul says. I shake my head and head back to my car, but Paul grabs my arm. "You run and we will be hurting for days, little bird."

"Shut up and do not call me that," I growl and push him away. Once he releases my arm, I run to grab my socks and boots to get in the car and get far away from him. How could I imprint on my best friend's boyfriend?

* * *

><p>My chest hurts really bad and I am wanting to drive over to see Paul to have his naked body touching mine. I lay in my old room and stare at the ceiling with a small groan. There is a soft knock and Seth pokes his head in the room. I throw a pillow at him to let me crawl back under the sheets. Seth yips as he jumps onto the bed to bounce me out of my cover.<p>

"Go away, Seth," I whine. Seth sits on the bed and makes himself comfortable.

"So, everyone is talking about what happened a few days ago when you stormed out of the house and went to the beach. We heard that you imprinted on someone and not just someone, but Paul Lahote."

"Seth, shut up and never remind me again," I beg. Seth laughs and pushes me a few times.

"Come on, you have to tell me everything!" Seth exclaims. The door is kicked open, making Seth and I fall off the bed and see Leah and Jacob looking at us.

"You imprinted on Paul?!" Leah and Jacob shout. I roll myself in my blankets to hear the three of them chatter about why I should have avoided him and how this will change everyone now, so on and so on. I try to imagine myself in my own world at school, getting ready to walk the stage to get my two degrees and go on to getting my nursing license and then continue on with my teaching degree. Someone pulls the blanket off me and I growl only to see Paul in my room.

"Get out!" I scream, realising I am only in boxer briefs and a black t-shirt with Evenescence on it. Paul laughs at my reaction and it is then that I notice it is just the two of us in the room. Those evil trio left me alone in the room with Paul, the very person I am avoiding right now, and the door is closed. I quickly run to see if it is locked, only to find that they did lock it. Charlie and Sue are at Billy's, leaving us alone and allowing them to trap me in here for quite some time. I grab my sweater from work and pull it over my head quickly.

"You look beautiful in your night clothes," Paul says with a wicked grin on his face as he sits down on my bed. I fight the urge to ask him as to what he is doing in my room. "Well, I am here because I wanted to see you because the pain of being far from you was killing me. Also, I was wondering if you might want to go get lunch with me today."

"No, you are dating my best friend," I say. Paul walks over to my desk and begins to look at my drawing book. I gasp and rush over to push him from seeing my drawings.

"Actually, Rachel broke up with me yesterday because she does not to be trapped here forever and we have been fighting more in the past six months," Paul says. "If your two degrees get you nowhere in life, you should try being an artist."

"Doesn't it seem odd that you imprint on me and then Rachel leaves you not long after?" I ask. Paul looks around my room, as if trying to learn more about me in the room that has barely an of my stuff.

"Well, I may have told her that I imprinted on you after she ended things with me," Paul says. I remain quiet as Paul stands in front of the window and looks me over from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. "I have liked you since we were kids, but was hurt when you just up and left for college."

"Sadly, I hated you when we were kids because you were kind of mean to me back then," I say. Paul smiles and walks over to me slowly. He takes the notebook out of my hand to pin me back against the wall behind me with his hands sliding up my sides to caress my face. I intake a quick breathe and my eyes close a little.

"You liked me because you were always being mean back to me and never whined about me picking on you," Paul says hoarsely. He leans down to brush his lips against mine and feel a sudden heat from where his skin touches mine and I want him to touch me all over. I run my hands up his chest to grab his shirt and pull him closer to me to where our lips are inches apart. My body begs for him to take me and love me. Paul murmurs my name, but suddenly pulls away with a smile on his face. "See what I mean, you do love me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Did he just taunt me **into doing that?! I open my eyes and slap Paul across the face. Paul's eyes widen in surprise at me slapping him, knowing he has a really quick temper. I glare at him and push on his chest in frustration, but Paul does not fight back one bit and his temper does not flare either. He stands there and takes it like a man without a wolf side to him. I suddenly feel the tears of rejection forming in my eyes as I punch his chest and call him names for what he did. After doing that for a few minutes, I go to rip the door open and break the handle in moments. Jacob, Leah, and Seth jump back from the door and watch me as I run down the stairs, after grabbing my sweats on my desk chair. On my way out the door, I grab my bag to be away from Paul until my tears are done falling down my pitiful face. Someone is calling my name as I run into the trees near the house, not caring as to where I am going. Hopping along, I struggle to get my sweats on and keep from falling over. Seconds after getting my pants on, I trip and fall into someone's arms. Who might it be, you ask? The arms belong to none other than Paul, Mr. let-me-tease-my-imprint-because-she-has-a-crush-on-me guy. I push him away, but he holds onto me firmly.

"Get off of me right now, Paul! I hate you for what you did! It was so mean!" I cry. Paul pulls me close to wrap his arms around me and give me the kiss I yearned for in my room. His lips on mine, his one hand on my back, the other holding the back of neck, it all sends heat through my body and I close my eyes. I feel the urge to pull him closer to me until we flush against each other. Paul pulls away a minute later, but holds me close to him. I am dizzy from the kiss to the point that I have to put my hands on his hips to keep me standing.

"I am sorry, that was a dick move and I promise to never do that again and to never make you cry. You are beautiful and very smart, I do not deserve you in life, and I was scared of having someone like you loving me as much as I love you. Please, go out to lunch with me and let us see how this could go from the time we spend together the next two weeks. Just, give me another chance, please."

"You never got your first chance," I say with a smile. Paul gives me a confused look and then smiles when he realises what I meant. He leans back down to give me a kiss and to run his hands through my hair softly. Well, I guess this means I am going to have to get used to this and try not to ruin this between us, because I really like Paul holding me in his arms.

* * *

><p>Paul is at my window later that night and he is being a hopeless romantic by throwing rocks at my window. This is not the Paul I grew up with and I kind of like it. I smile as I open the window to see the handsome man standing on the lawn in a pair of sweat pants, tennis shoes, and one the sweaters I sent to the pack when I could not make Christmas my first year of college. The one he was wearing was my favorite one with a wolf howling to a full moon and it was a design I made at a store in town. He smiles as he motions for me to come down and I scramble to get my things to get to him. I quietly rush down the stairs to see Charlie and Sue are still awake and they catch me like I am a high school kid sneaking out again.<p>

"Where are you going this late?" Charlie asks. Sue smiles and pushes his shoulder playfully.

"Charlie, she is a grown woman and can go out late if she wants. Have fun, sweetheart," Sue says. I wave, grab my bag and keys, and run out the door. Only to find Paul there and he scoops me up over his shoulder. I try not to squeal too loudly and I giggle as Paul walks over to his truck parked down the street. We are acting like we have been together for longer than a few hours, but we have known each other almost our whole lives and that makes this much easier and much better than most relationships. Paul sits me on the hood of his truck and he kisses my lips sweetly. We smile against each other's lips as the kisses soon become passionate and very heated.

"I have to get you in my truck before I lose my self control," Paul grumbles. I laugh and scramble to get into the truck. The moment the engine is turned on and the heater is turned on, Paul pulls me closer to him on the bench and holds me close in his arms.

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask. Paul's heat with mine makes me feel comfortable, unlike the other times I was in my brief relationships with anyone. Most of my relationships were a few weeks, the shortest was a week and it was an easy split. I look at Paul to see he has a really big smile on his face while he drives.

"There is a place I go to that only I know of. It is a cliff with a small meadow that overlooks the ocean and it is not too far from the main road, but far enough to be away from prying eyes. Rachel never went there, it is my private place and I want to share it with you," Paul says.

"Oh, why only me?" I giggle.

"Because I made the choice to only show it to my imprint, mostly because she would love it as much as me. Since you are my imprint and I know you well enough to know you will love it, I thought it would be better for you to see it before it is too late," Paul says. He holds me closer and kisses the top of my head. I curl up against him and let him drive us to what may be our secret spot. Paul is making circles on my shoulder and humming, while I think about how much our lives changed in one day. He makes a turn onto a path that I would never of seen in broad daylight and the path is dark before small lights start to appear, as if leading us to somewhere. After a few minutes, Paul stops the car and helps me out of the truck. We hold each other's hands and as we walk up the path a little more to a picnic area with a tent and candles making a circle around it all. I gasp and look at the smiling man at my side.

"Paul, you did all this without knowing if I would come or not?" I ask.

"I knew you would come with me," Paul says. I giggle and pull him to kiss him sweetly for doing all this to me. "Plus, it is to make up for all those mean things I did to you growing up."

"Apology accepted," I say. Paul leads me over to the picnic area and I sit to see he has it packed to the point that it would have exploded. "I cannot believe we are having a picnic in winter under a full moon. This is wonderful, Paul."

"I knew you would like it, so the tent is in case we stay a little longer than anticipated and we can watch the sun rise. That would allow you to see the meadow in the daylight," Paul says. He pulls out a little sandwich and I happily take it, not caring that most of the basket is finger food because I was in the mood for something light. We begin to eat and start up the conversation we were having before he left Charlie's house just hours ago. Please let our lives be like this forever because I would never grow bored and I have loved this day since the moment Paul said to give him a chance. I feel like I am heaven right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**It is early the next **morning and we are all smiles as we drive back to Charlie's house. It is technically the walk of shame, even though we did not go that far into making out. Paul parks the truck in front of the house and pulls me into a deep kiss with a soft moan. I smile against his lips, as I pull him closer to me just to have his body pressed against mine. There is a sudden rapping noise on the window and we both turn to see Charlie fuming at the two of making out in the truck in front of his house. I feel my face heat up when he points for me to go inside and stalks off.

"Oh boy, we are in trouble now," Paul chuckles. "I will be back later after my patrol. I miss you already."

"I miss you too," I say. We share a few short kisses just before Charlie shouts my name from the front door. Paul and I laugh as I scramble out of the car and into the house quickly. Charlie slams the door when Paul waves to him and I try to hide my smile.

"Is that where you were all night last night? With Paul Lahote?" Charlie asks.

"Dad, I am not a teenager anymore. I can take care of myself and I can date who I want to," I say. Charlie is taken aback at my sudden "rebellion" to his idea of me and Paul together. He knows I was dating guys in college, why is Paul suddenly so different?

"No, you are not to see him again. He is a troublemaker and he is not good for you," Charlie says, walking to the living room.

"You do not get to tell me whether I can stay away from him. He is a good guy once you get to know him and I like him very much," I say. Sue comes in to stop the argument and she motions for me to go eat something in the kitchen. Instead I go upstairs to be in my room for a bit and try not to slam my door to show Charlie I am upset at his attempt to argue about Paul and I together. My cell phone beeps on my bed side and I rush to see who it is, hoping it is Paul. But, it is my ex from school and he is asking to meet up when I get back from the holidays. I roll my eyes and lay back on the bed, thinking about how wonderful last night was and how much I want every night to be just like that forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Paul hands me a cup of hot chocolate a few days before I am to drive back to my apartment. I smile as I take it and he sits on the couch with me with his arms. I have been thinking about asking him to come with me back to Vancouver. Paul kisses the top of my head and rubs my back softly.

"I was thinking of something yesterday," Paul says. I sip my hot chocolate and then look up at him. "I was wondering how are going to be able to be apart when you leave in a few days."

"Well, now that you are bringing it up, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me when I leave and just stay with me until the end of the semester. It would keep us from hurting from the imprint and also see how we would do living together," I say, slowly letting my voice drop a bit towards the end. Paul lifts my chin with his index finger and he gives me a sweet kiss.

"I would love to go with you and be with you while you finished school," Paul says against my lips. I smile with a giddy feeling bubbling under my feeling that Paul is willing to go with me just for a few months. The front door opens to let Seth, Leah, Charlie, and Sue walk in after going shopping for dinner for New Year's tomorrow. Paul and I get up to help them and I laugh when Seth wiggles his brows at me when he sees that Paul has been here since they left. Paul and Charlie are not on the best terms, but Paul is trying to keep my dad happy so I can keep him. But I would keep Paul even if Charlie was not happy about it forever, I love Paul too much to let him out of my life just because of Charlie. Sue tells us where everything is supposed to go and we are all crammed in the small kitchen trying to get everything in it's proper place. Once everything is done, we order a pizza to have and talk about the plans for the next year. Paul stands behind me as we lean against the counter and he fits into the family perfectly. I pull his arms around me tighter to make myself feel safer in his arms. The next few days are a blur and it is finally the day the two of us are driving down to my place in Vancouver to let me make it for my last semester. Paul only brought his clothes and a few things from his parents' place. His mother was happy to see him leaving even for a bit to be with me, but his drunk dad was not happy that his son was leaving them. Paul is driving the truck behind me and I feel alone in my car, but Paul pokes into my mind with images of us making out in his truck and I begin to laugh at his way to make me feel better. We arrive at my place by lunch and we when begin to unload when my ex comes over with a big grin on his face. He does not see Paul and he walks up behind me.

"You still running to keep this beautiful ass perky?" my ex, Robert, asks while rubbing his hand all over my ass. I spin around to hit him, but Paul gets to him first. Paul throws him against a wall and walks over to me.

"Baby, you alright?" Paul asks. I nod and hold him close to me when Robert stands up.

"Who the hell are you to be touching my girl?" Robert asks.

"Back off, Liliana is my girlfriend now and I better not see you around her ever again," Paul growls. He holds me tightly in his arms when Robert refuses to leave.

"So, you left me to go to your dad's and come back with some jarhead? Well done, Swan, you always pick the jerks," Robert says. Paul growls again and shifts to attack him, but I grab his arm to hold him back.

"No, Robert, you are the jerk. You only dated me in hopes you could fuck me in bed and also to use me to pass your classes. Get away from my apartment and stay far away from me," I say. I pull Paul back to the truck to get the last of our things and I rush to get inside the apartment. Paul notices my hurry and he runs after me. We watch Robert stay for a few more minutes before walking away with an angry look on his face. I take a deep ragged breathe and cover my face. Paul's arms wrap around me and he kisses my cheek softly.

"Baby, you are shaking," Paul says softly. I grip his arms to keep my sobs from coming out, but it there is no point in keeping it all in. Paul coos to me as I let my tears fall and let the pain I held in since I left to drive to Forks. After a few minutes, Paul carries me to my bed and lays with me in his arms. He waits for me to calm down to tell him what had happened between me and Robert. I hiccup a little with my head on Paul's chest and he is playing with my hair a little.

"Robert and I dated for a week and I ended it when I learned the truth behind our relationship. He just wanted to get into his bed and to help him pass a class he needs to graduate this year. When I told him that I am saving myself for that special someone, he did not take it very well and came at in a dark alley when I went out with some of my friends the night I was off at the bar down the street I work at on night. He tried to rape me in the alley, but he was caught by one of friend's boyfriend when they noticed I was gone too long. I did not press charges because I left the next day earlier than I was planning to and have not spoken to him until today," I say. Paul remains quiet, taking everything all in before he rolls us over so he is hovering over me. He looks into my eyes, as if trying to take all the pain from me into him, and he leans down to kiss me sweetly. I moan a little while pulling him down to me and he hold me so close that my breasts are pressed firmly against his chest. Our kiss turns into heated passion and then desire in a matter of seconds, but Paul pulls away first.

"I will not have sex with you until you are ready after what you went through and I can wait until you are ready. For you, I am patient for you to say when and if you want to wait until marriage, then I will wait for it then. I love you, Liliana," Paul says. I smile letting my hands fall down his face to see that he is willing to wait until I am ready.

"I love you too," I finally say. Paul smiles and gives me a few quick kisses.

"Now, let's get unpacked and get something to eat for lunch. I want to be able to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend before she has to go to school tomorrow," Paul says happily. I laugh when he gets up and pulls me over his shoulder to take me to the living room in my studio apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Paul has gotten a job **and he has made the past three months so wonderful, it feels like it is all a dream. I am heading home from working an extra shift at the bar and Paul is waiting for me in his truck just outside the door and I smile as I run over to him. He spins me around in his arms while kissing me sweetly and I drape my arms over his shoulders. My coworkers laugh at us as we remain like this for five minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Paul is in his bodyguard clothes from working his shift at a richy rich night club just down the street. I tried to get him a job at the bar, but he said he would never be able to do his job correctly with me behind the bar and walking the floor to serve. But, everyone in the bar knows not to mess with me anymore after Paul spent one night there on his night off. Paul puts me down to look at my face with a glowing face.

"I missed you today," Paul says. I giggle when he rubs his nose against mine and purrs softly. "Come on, let's get you home so you can sleep before your first class in a few hours."

"Actually, the class was cancelled today and I was thinking we could take advantage of it by spending all day in bed," I say quietly. Paul shudders a bit and I feel his cock harden against my belly. He has been patient in waiting for this day and I thought it was time I felt what it was like to be making love to a man I love with my whole heart.

"Are you sure?" Paul asks. I kiss him deeply and then pull away with a firm nod. Paul growls and throws me over his shoulder like always and takes me to the truck. I wave to my coworkers when I see them still watching us and they all give me the thumbs up for letting Paul have me finally. Paul puts me into the passenger seat and he hurries to get the engine started to get home faster. I tease him by kissing his neck, running my hand down his chest and along his leg while he drives just a few blocks down the street to the apartment. He is gripping the steering wheel tightly and trying to hold in his growl as I tease him more. The moment he has the truck parked and the engine off, he pulls me into his arms to take me upstairs to punish me on teasing him. I cannot help but laugh as he struggles to unlock the door and he grumbles to himself. He manages to get it open and I pull him inside to get him undressed faster. Paul slams the door our lips are the first to met while our hands are struggling to get the other person undressed. Our clothes make a trail to our bedroom and we fall back with a laugh in nothing but our underwear. Paul purrs as he looks at my expensive lingerie I wore tonight and he kisses my neck gently.

"You wore this just for today, didn't you?" Paul grumbles against my neck. I moan and arch my back when his hands slide between my legs and his fingers brush against my clit. "My god, your voice sounds like music to my ears when you moan like that."

"Paul, please fuck me," I beg. Paul chuckles while he lets his hand slip under my panties and he begins to play with my clit. I moan more and grip the comforter when Paul makes a trail of kisses from my neck down to my pussy. He moves my panties to the side and he licks my slits slowly like it is ice cream. His mouth there makes my toes curl and I am lost in his tongue when he inserts a finger into my pussy and licks my clit at once. I call out his name as he continues to where I am then screaming for his name and cumming all over his mouth and hand. My body is shaking as I come down from my high and I do not notice Paul remove his boxers and my panties. He moves me further up the bed to have my head resting on the pillows. He is smiling when he runs one of his hands down my face.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? It is going to hurt for a bit," Paul says.

"I am ready and I want to give myself to you and only you," I say. Paul kisses me sweetly as he moves his hips between my legs and I gasp when I feel his hot, hard cock push against my pussy. Paul puts his hand hands on the sides of my head with worry in his eyes.

"I am going to put it in now," Paul says. He pushes his hard cock inside me and I moan out with pleasure as he fills me completely. It does not hurt that much as he continues to push in until he is fully inside me. "Fuck, Liliana, you are so tight!"

"Yes, baby, you are so good," I moan. Paul leans down to kiss me when my legs wrap around his waist and he begins to thrust into me. I moan into his mouth while holding onto his arms when he picks up the speed. We call out each other's names as we go on for what feels like forever and cum over and over, not stopping until the sun begins to rise and we fall asleep in each other's arms. I wake up a few hours later to the smell of grilled cheese and it smells really good. When I get off the bed, I see the spot where I bleed from making love to my wonderful boyfriend. I begin to take the sheets off when Paul walks back in and wraps his arms around my waist with nothing but a pair of boxers on. He kisses my shoulder lovingly and he chuckles a little.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asks.

"Wonderful and I want to fall asleep in your arms after making love to you every night," I giggle. Paul moves my head to look at him and we share a slow, passionate kiss.

"I am glad to hear that, I made you some grilled cheese to eat before you head out for class. I will wash the sheets and make the bed before work and I want you to shower before you leave," Paul says. He swats my behind lightly and goes to check on the food while I gather my things for a shower and head to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and notice something on my neck, it looks like a bite mark. Paul most have done it when I was falling asleep after we made love for the last time this morning. My face is smiling wide as I get into the shower to let the hot water relax my shower muscles from all that we did last night. When I step out of the shower, Paul is on the phone with someone back home and he is a little upset about it. I am drying my hair with a towel when I walk over and hear his father's voice on the other side of the line.

"Dad, I am not gong home just so you can use me to pay the bills for you. I am happy here with Liliana and I do not want to leave," Paul says. He is shaking from his temper beginning to rise and I walk up behind him to lay my head on his back and kiss his shoulder blades. That small moment of affection softens him a little and he takes my hand in his. He takes deep breathes when his father continues to argue and Paul takes the initiative to end the call and put the phone down.

"Don't let it get to you, baby. He does not know how much happier you are and how much better you are here. Let him lecture you, but you make the choice to be who you want to be and live where you want to be. I will go where you want to go," I say. Paul doe snot say anything and I remain like this with him until he is ready to say something or do anything. He has been better and much happier since he moved here with me and I want him to be happy like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Paul has not said **anything about the call from his dad a few days ago, but he is not letting it get to him either. I am making dinner when there is a loud pounding on the door, Paul is not home from working an extra shift tonight. I walk over to the door with a smile, thinking he left his key or he has a surprise for me. But, I am wrong because the moment the door opens, I am attacked by someone and I am pinned to the floor. The door is closed and locked from the outside, making anyone unable to rescue me. I try to scream, but I am backhanded and then gagged and blindfolded.

"I know you fucked that guy a few days ago, so I think it is time I get a taste of what you kept from me," the person says. I recognise the voice as Robert and struggle to get free and try hard not to phase on him. But, he flips me over to tie my hands behind my back and lifts my hips into the air. I mentally yell at myself for opening the door in my pajamas as Robert slips my boxers and panties down. "Well, this is how I imagined your beautiful pussy. You are so beautiful like this."

I begin to cry as I scream out for Paul to rescue me somehow when Robert undoes his zipper and he pokes his dick against my entrance. The door opens and Paul's scent fills my nose, just seconds before a roar fills the room and there is the sound of crashing and things breaking. I scramble to move away from where I was and away from the scuffling. Rough hands touch my face and pull the blindfold off my eyes, showing my the loving face of Paul crouched before me. He hurries to get the gag off and gets me redressed the waist down before throwing a blanket around me. Paul pulls out his phone to call the police and I notice that Robert is laying limply on the floor and he has been beaten really bad by Paul. I pull the blanket around me closer and try to erase everything form my mind. Once Paul is done making the call, he walks over to hold me in his arms until the police arrive. I curl up in his arms as the tears continue to fall down my face and I let myself become weak in front of this man that would do anything to protect me. The police arrive twenty minutes later to arrest Robert once more and we are told to come down to the station tomorrow to make a report and say whether we would be pressing charges or not. Paul says we will be there when I do not respond and he walks the officers out the door. His eyes find mine and he looks into me, still wanting to take the pain out of mine and into his.

"Baby," Paul says. I throw the blanket off of me and run into his arms to kiss him. He holds me close as he kisses me back and grabs handfuls of my shirt.

"Make love to me so I will forget his touch on me. Please," I say. I mentally kick myself for being so weak in front of him, but he kisses my forehead.

"No, you need to relax and we need to talk about what we need to do next. I was thinking we should move out of the apartment so Robert will not be bale to find you again," Paul says. "Plus, you need to call your dad about this. He might be able to help us get Robert put away for a little for this."

"We can do that tomorrow. Please, I need to forget about his hands on me," I beg. Paul captures my face in his hands and he looks into my blue, green eyes.

"Patience, baby, I will not be gentle with you and I am trying to hold in my rage for what he did to my beautiful girl. He broke you even more than before and I hate when my strong girl breaks a little. You are my strong, beautiful, and smart girl and I will do anything to keep you like that," Paul says. I smile weakly when he kisses my nose and then my forehead. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and we can watch movies until we fall asleep, how does that sound?"

"How could I say no?" I ask. Paul laughs and keeps me close to him as we get our plates and then go to argue about which movie to watch first, as if nothing happened with Robert and that the police were not here just twenty minutes ago.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the police station the next afternoon after a long talk with Charlie on the phone. He agrees with Paul about moving while Robert is in jail for a little bit. After our trip here, Paul and I are going to be spending rest of the day looking at other apartments. Sam and a few other of the guys back home have offered to help move our stuff to our new place. I remain close to Paul as we walk in and his hand holds mine firmly to let me know that he is there and I am safe. The officer at the front desk has us fill out some papers before Officer Love comes to get my statement. Officer Love comes and leads us back to a private room.<p>

"Welcome, Ms. Swan, I understand that you are still scared after last night, but this has to be done sooner rather than later. If you could tell us verbally through the microphone what happened, then you are free to go. But, your boyfriend has to stay behind to answer some questions about his attack on Mr. Stevens," Officer Love says.

"What do you mean? He was defending me," I say quickly.

"I understand, but Mr. Lahote is being charged with assault on Mr. Stevens and it would look better on your boyfriend's behave if you describe what happened last night to help make his case go away. I know that this is not the first time Mr. Stevens did this to you and from the records you did not press charges. Why?" Officer Love asks. I hold onto Paul's hand tightly as I try not to cry in front of the police officer.

"I thought he would get over me when I left the next day to go see my family in Forks for the holidays. He didn't and came to see me the day I came back before the first day back to school. He touched me from behind and Paul came to my rescue. He did not bother me nor did he see me for three months and then he came and tried to...rape me in my own home," I say.

"Can you describe to me what happened exactly last night?" I nod and describe everything from what was going on inside and out of me and how I was feeling. By the time I was done, my body was shaking and I crying. Paul pulls me into his arms and coos to me softly before Officer Love asks him a few questions on what happened when Paul arrived. It takes us an hour before we are able to leave and I hurry to get out of the building when I see Robert looking at me while he was being moved to the jailhouse downtown. His eyes were wicked just like the smile on his face and I hold onto Paul tighter. Paul opens my door open to let me crawl into the car and he runs around to get into the driver's seat. I scoot over to be in his arms a little longer, still upset at looking so weak in this moment.

"Shall we call Sherry to meet her at the first place?" Paul asks, as he turns the engine on and puts the truck in reverse.

"Yeah, I will call her right now," I say. I grab my bag and dig in it for my cell phone. Paul rubs my back as I talk to Sherry about meeting her there and my mood lifts a bit at talking to me friend and we drive off, leaving this behind just a bit to find a new place to start over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**We settled on a town house **not far from our jobs and the campus, but far enough from my old place. Sam and the guys are bringing down more furniture for Paul and I when we told our parents that our furniture would only fill up only a portion of the house. After we said that, many of the parents sent their old, decent furniture for us to use and replace later on. I am singing as I pack up my little office area with all my school stuff and a few things from when I worked on the campus. Paul is packing up the kitchen while talking to Sam on directions to the town house. I pull out an old picture of the gang just a few years ago. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Sam, and I were posing together for our first photo opt as a pack. A big smile creeps across my face as I walk to the kitchen to show Paul. He is laughing at something on the phone and he brightens up when I walk up next to him. I hold out the photo to show him and he is quiet for a moment. He hangs up the phone to hold the photo and look at it closer.

"Well, we were standing close together even then," Paul says. He pulls me into a sideways hug and kisses the top of my head. I giggle as I look at the two of us back then, hiding our feelings for one another and here we were a few years later, happily in love with one another. "We should hang this up in the new place."

"No, I have other ones I want to hang up already," I say. I want to put this in the living room with the rest of the old photos I have, I want to hang some of the photos Paul and I have taken together since we moved in together.

"Alright, you decide where it should go. Hurry up so we can pack what we can in the truck to meet the guys," Paul says, grabbing my butt lightly. I smack his chest and walk back to the office. We finish packing the boxes in the house, put them in the truck, and then drive off to the place that we own together and we can call our own. I smile when I see the large U-Haul truck sitting in the driveway and let out a yip through the open window when we get closer. The moment Paul puts the truck in park, I am pulled out of the truck to be hugged and passed around. Everyone is happy to see me alive and well after being with Paul for so long. Sam is the last person I get to hug and he holds me close to him.

"How you doing with all this?" Sam asks.

"Better and I have to thank you guys and everyone back home for helping us get this place and the furniture," I say. Sam chuckles and ruffles my hair a little.

"Anything for our sister," Sam says. "Come on, boys, we have some unloading to do."

"Yeah!" the boys exclaim and go to unload the truck. Leah walks over to me to hug me again with sisterly affection. We stand to the side to let the boys get the bulky stuff in and use our girl magic to get everything in the right place. I bring in a few boxes when in between barking at the boys to be careful or where to put everything. Paul finds me in the kitchen putting our favorite couple photo on the kitchen window and he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. I look at the picture and then we give each other a kiss.

"Welcome home," I say.

"It will feel more like home when they are all on the road heading back home," Paul says.

"Hey, we can all still hear you," Embry teases. "Did you guys still need our help with getting our other stuff at the apartment?"

"Yeah, we will need the large truck though for most of the stuff. Liliana and I can get the small stuff tomorrow when we turn in the keys," Paul says. He goes with Embry to tell him exactly what we will be doing now. I go to phone in a order for some pizzas and Chinese for all of us. When I go to get my cell phone, I notice something hanging out of my bag. It is a letter for Paul from WSU, where I am going to college. Curious as I am, I open it since it was already open and see that Paul has been accepted to attend college this coming fall semester for their Photography program. My heart soars at this and that he has received a partial scholarship from his Native roots and a few other reasons. My boyfriend is going to attend college for something he has loved for years. I walk outside with the letter pressed against my chest. Paul turns to me when Sam motions behind him and hie face pales when he sees my tears.

"Why did you not tell me?" I ask.

"Tell you what?" Paul asks. I hold up the letter and he freezes, as if he were caught with something bad. "Baby, where did you find that?"

"It was in my bag and it says you have been accepted with a scholarship. Paul, you go accepted into my college and you got a scholarship," I say, a smile spreads across my face. "I am not upset, I am so happy and proud of you."

"Really?" Paul asks with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, you are going back to school and getting a degree in something you want to do. I am very proud of you," I giggle. Paul scoops me up in his arms and he kisses my deeply with a smile on his face. Paul puts me down and we go back to finishing getting ready. Sam comes over to me and he pulls me into a sideways hug as we watch the rest of the guys have fun.

"Will you two be coming back to the reservation for good or will you two live around here? I want to be able to see you two get married and start a family of your own," Sam says.

"I am not sure, Sam," I say with a sigh. "We went through this relationship rather quickly, but I thought it was okay since we know each other so well. Now, I am not sure if we will last and if we do if it is because of our imprint. So much has been going on that it is hard to tell what we will be doing next in our lives."

"Liliana, I remember you and Paul always fighting and I knew from that moment that you two really liked each other. I was not even surprised at the slightest when I found out that you two had imprinted and knew that since you two are childhood friends, that you two would be moving faster in your relationship than most. You two do not love each other because of your imprinting, you two love each other for who the other person is and you two make each other very happy. Paul has never been happier and calmer since he met you and I know that you did not know this, but when you left, Paul was worse then when you were around. His temper was quick and he was rebellious at all points. But, he would calm down when someone talked about you and he was much happier. You are the same, but for you it is that you are not to uptight and angry at life. This is your lives and the two of you will talk or argue things out, but you both will be together despite all the fighting and all the struggles life throws at you both. I have faith in you guys," Sam says. Those words touch my heart, making me realise that Sam is right and we will be together forever no matter what. Paul, Jacob, and Quil go back to the apartment to go get the big items while I unpack some of the boxes with Sam, Leah, Seth, and Jared. I hear the sound of heavy footsteps and I am trampled by Quil and Embry with big smiles on their faces.

"Liliana, what is this?" Embry asks. I take the book in his hands and notice that it is my notebook from anatomy class.

"This it where I put the notes for my anatomy class. Why do you ask?" I say.

"Because you were doing some doodles in it and it has some doodles of Paul and a few other things," Quil teases. I gasp when I realise that they are going through my boxes. Embry and Quil run away when I try to swipe back my book and I run after them. Leah clotheslines them when we run into the living room, making Sam and Jared laugh really hard. I grab the notebook and then run to the boxes that have my things. When I open one, I find a sketch of me and Paul that I did when I was in high school. The two of us were happy together with us in wolf form and then when we are in human form. I smile at the sketch and hold it close to my heart.

"Liliana," Seth says. I turn to see everyone is looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"What?" I ask quickly. Paul comes back inside with a big smile on his face and his hands are behind his back. I notice that the boys did not get the furniture out of the truck yet and I frown a little. "Aren't you three supposed to be getting the furniture out of the truck?"

"Liliana," Paul says sweetly, making me melt a bit. Sam pushes me towards him and I stumble a bit with the sketch still against my chest. Paul steps forward with red cheeks and he is unable to look me in the eyes.

"Paul are you okay?" I ask, reaching up to touch his cheek. Paul leans into my hand with a soft purr and he looks into my eyes.

"We have known each other since we were younger and we used to be so mean to each other that we were unsure how the other thought of each other. It has been a short time since the imprint and we have been happier with each other than we were with other people. I love you not because we imprinted, but because you are beautiful, smart, stubborn, and you care for others by putting them first. You have made me a different man and have loved me despite everything I have done in the past. You have helped me control my temper more then anyone else could. Liliana Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me, making me the happiest man ever, and become Mrs. Liliana Lahote?" Paul says nervously, as he drops to one knee at the end of his speech. He holds up a small diamond ring with a half carat diamond, simple and yet perfect for me. Tears flow down my face when I look into Paul's brown eyes and nod my head slowly.

"Yes, I will," I say softly. The packs let out hoots of happiness, as Paul stands up to put the ring on my finger and he pulls me int his arms to give me a kiss. I wrap my arms his neck to pull him closer to me, tears falling down my face, and happiness filling me from this man that I once hated/loved when I was younger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Paul kisses my shoulder **the next morning to wake me up and I moan softly, rolling over with a big smile. The boys managed to empty apartment last night before heading back home late. Paul and I were so exhausted that we passed out on our bed in our new bedroom. Paul kisses my forehead as he pulls me closer to him and I yawn a little. We are quiet, listening to each other's breathes, and listening to the silence of the house. Paul is the first to roll out of the bed, while I roll back up in the sheets to sleep a little more. Twenty minutes later, Paul comes back and he jumps under the sheets to pull me out of my safe haven. I laugh when Paul tickles me a bit to check to see if I am awake. We roll around a bit, trying to get the other, and the room is filled with laughter.

"I love that sound as much as I love," Paul says huskily. He leans down and kisses my neck sweetly. I moan a little and squirm a little under us body. Paul chuckles a little, as he runs one of his hands along my leg and kisses along my collarbone.

"Paul," I moan. Paul moves back my neck and he lingers in one spot, waiting for me to give him permission. "Please, make me yours the way you know how."

"Liliana," Paul says softly. He kisses my neck once more and bites it seconds after. I gasp, then let out a moan, as I grip his shoulders. Paul licks the bite and buries his face into the crook of my neck. I run my fingers through his hair that has grown out a bit in the past months. He is quiet as I look at the ceiling, imagining again what our lives will be like in ten years. "I love you very much."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. Paul sits up on his elbows and takes one of his hands to caress the side of my face. "You did ask Charlie for my hand first right?"

"Do you think I am that risky?" Paul chuckles. He kisses me softly and pulls me closer to him. "I asked him last week over the phone and he was not sure whether to give me his blessing at first, but he gave it to me after Sue got to him."

"He still loves that woman even if she makes him give his blessing to have his last daughter married," I giggle. Paul chuckles as he kisses my head, but we are interrupted with the sound of my cell phone ringing in the kitchen. I roll out of the bed, throw on Paul's shirt, and shuffle to the kitchen to get my phone. I see that it is Paul's phone instead and it is his dad calling. Quickly, I grab the phone and run to the garage to answer the phone.

"Paul, why have you not answered my calls until today?" Paul's father asked.

"Mr. Lahote, this is Liliana," I say.

"Where is my son, you demon?! You are the reason he left us and I want my son back! Take your vile talons out of son right now!"

"Mr. Lahote, you better watch your tone with me! Now, I will say this once because I have no patience for you. You have abused and hurt Paul and his mother long enough. You, drunk and vile old man, will not be calling to threaten my fiance to go back when he does not want to and has a happy life here. You are to only call to check in on him and to inquire as to how he is doing. If you do not do as I just stated, I will personally come and show you how you hurt Paul and his mother. You have hurt Paul for the last time and I will not let you take away his happiness that he has just gotten! I was raised with a cop and I about to be a nurse and I know the ways a criminal can hide their tracks. So, do we have a deal or shall you be expecting at your house?"

"You have no right to speak to me that way." I growl into the phone and I hear Mr. Lahote whimper a little. He gave his consent and he hangs up the phone soon. I knew he was drunk, because he would never cower like that. Holding the phone to my heart, I slide down the wall and take deep breathes. The door to the house in the garage opens, showing me a chest puffed, smiling Paul in the doorway.

"I heard what you told the old man," Paul says. I stand up ready to take his yelling when he walks over to me, but he captures my face with his hands and kisses me deeply with so much passion that I wonder where it came from suddenly. We break apart, gasping for breathe, and our eyes are filled with desire for the other. "No one has stood up for me and for my happiness. You did it when we were kids and you did it just now. I love you even more right now and I am so glad Taha Aki chose you for me. Promise to be at my side forever."

"I will always be at your side for as long as we both live," I say with a smile. Paul lifts me up as he spins around and he carries me back into the house over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later<strong>

I feel the sun on my skin and hear the soft snore of an exhausted man. Slowly, I open my eyes to Paul sleeping peacefully and he is so cute when he sleeps. I decide to let him sleep a little longer and get up to make breakfast. I shuffle my way into the kitchen to start the coffee pot and then start making Paul his pancakes, sausage and eggs. My head hurts a little from my late night studying for my last and I mean the last exams I am to take today. By this time next week, I will be walking the stage to getting my degrees in teaching and nursing and be the first in the Swan family for some time to get a college degree. I check the coffee pot and try not to puke when I feel my stomach begin to churn. The picture of Paul and I on the kitchen window makes me smile, knowing that I am actually older than him by at least three years. My twenty-two year old self in love with a nineteen year old young man that looks like he is sixteen, how does that ring in your ear? Rachel is just a year older, but she was only there to be with Billy for a little and she began to date Paul thinking she loved him. My heart breaks knowing that it could have been her instead of me living with Paul happily and planning to marry him. Paul walks up behind me silently, puts his arms around me, and kisses my temple a few times.

"Stop worrying or you will make yourself sick, baby. Rachel is my past and I now have you," Paul says.

"I am three years older than you," I mutter under my breathe.

"So? I do not care how much older you are than me, Liliana. I love you with all of my heart," Paul chuckles.

"Tell me, why was Rachel back on the reservation anyways? She is done with school and was able to get many jobs. Why go back home?"

"To be with Billy, she rarely went home while she was at school just like you did. I saw her one day at the beach, we started talking and then we went out on a date. Why does all this matter so much today? You have your last exams today and you do not need things to make you stressed out right now."

"She and I are having the same life. She went to Washington University in Pullman, I came here to the campus in Vancouver. She dated you for six months, I have been dating you for almost that time. She is just a year older than me. What makes us different from each other?"

"Baby, the difference is that I love you more than I loved Rachel. I did not want to leave the reservation when she asked me to. But, with you I was ready to fly across the ocean if you asked me to." I pull away from Paul and walk over to the stove to check on the sausages.

"No ,you wanted to come with me because of our imprint, that is all. You only love me because the imprint says you do."

"Liliana, that is not true!" Paul touches my arm, but I move away and punch his chest.

"No! Tell me the truth! Sam says you are different because of me, not the imprint! How is it that Rachel and I are so much alike and yet I am the one questioning if was me becoming jealous of her having you when for years I wanted you?! Even thinking about it, I feel awful for wanting someone so much younger than me when I was younger! How do I know that you saying what you say and doing what you do is not a farce, but your true heart?! How do I know that you have not done or said those same things to Rachel?! How?!"

"We never had sex or did anything besides go out on dates! I love you and would do anything for you! I love you and have since before we imprinted! You know deep down that I love you!"

"I am not sure, Paul. Something is just not right." I grip the counter and close my eyes. Paul puts his hands on my shoulders and lays his head on the top of my head. I take a deep breathe, put my hands on his hands, and try not scream out in frustration. Paul just holds me close and remains quiet.

"I know what all this is. It is stress for your test and you were thinking about Rachel after we heard she imprinted on Embry and you are his best friend."

"Maybe, but I am not sure." Paul kisses my temple again and he rubs his nose against my hair. "I am so sorry for all of that."

"It was alright, we have never really had a good fight yet and we will have to get used to it as time goes on."

I nod and then go to get the eggs and pancakes started. Paul remains close to me while he pours us our cups of coffee and I remain quiet. I make Paul and plate and then go to get ready for my exams. My stomach rolls again and I fall on butt on the bed. Paul is still in the kitchen as I stumble my way to the bathroom slowly. My body feels really warm when I finally make it to the bathroom.

"Liliana?" Paul calls out for me. I fall to my knees before the toilet and I begin to dry heave. "Liliana?!"

"It is okay," I say. "This is something that has been going on for some time now and it will go on for a little longer."

"What do you mean?" Paul asks with fear. I motion for him to come over to me, he moves slowly, and I grab his hand to bring him over faster. Paul's eyes widen when I put his hand on my stomach and let him feel the little muffin top I gained almost two months ago. "What?"

"I know this is early in our relationship and that we just got engaged, but you are going to be a father. I knew about it but wanted to tell you later after my exams, but as I kept the baby secret I became worried how you would react and then I became scared if you would move on to someone else. I became afraid to keep the baby in fear you would leave me and regret letting Rachel go. I love you," I say. It is early in our lives, but it is normal for young people to have surprises like this when they constantly have sex. From what Billy knows, a female wolf goes into heat and then is able to become pregnant faster after that. Billy compared it to when it is close to my period and that me being in love made me want Paul more sexually.

"Liliana," Paul says. He kisses me hard and then pulls away. "How could I leave you and our baby? I never wanted to have a family of my own until you agree to be mine. Never believe I would leave you just because I regret having someone I had before you. You are my world and I never want to let go."

"You really want to have this baby early in our lives with me graduating and you about to start school?"

"I would never say no, this is early, but we will be a family and always will," Paul says with a wide smile. I smile at this handsome man that loves me for me and does not care we are going to have a baby before we get married and before we are able to live our lives and have our dream jobs. "If it is a boy, then can we name him Paul Jr?"

"We will have to see if we are having a boy," I laugh. Paul kisses me sweetly and he leans down to caress our baby. He has changed so much these past couple of months and I hope he does not revert back and is a great father to this baby even through his stressful times these next four years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The day has finally **arrived where I can walk across the stage and be done with school. I am a registered nurse and can teach, but I am leaning more towards being a nurse than teaching right now. I would love to teach nursing as I go on in school. Paul arrives to the house with Charlie and Sue in the car behind him and I cannot help smile knowing that this is nit a dream. Charlie gets out of his car first and he looks at me with sad eyes, but a big smile. I run over to give my father a big hug to make him feel a little more at ease. Charlie holds me close while he kisses my head and rubs my back, whispering how proud he is of me. Paul is taking their bags into the house as I try not to cry in Charlie's arms.

"I am so proud of you, baby," Charlie says.

"I know and I love you very much, dad," I say softly. Charlie pulls away first and he kisses my forehead. Sue walks over with a big smile to give me a big hug. The three of us walk into the house as we are talking about when the rest of everyone will be coming. That is when Charlie drops the bomb about Bella and her family.

"She just wants to see her sister walk across the stage to get her degree and she wants to make up for lost time," Charlie says, hopeful I will say yes.

"No, I am not going to let her come because she shut me out when I said I do not and will not trust her then boyfriend. I was not invited to her wedding and was never told by her that I was getting a niece. If she wants to do anything, it is to stay out of my life and stop trying to get into it," I say. Paul rubs my shoulders and kisses my head. I look out the kitchen window and take deep breathes to calm myself down.

"Lilly, she is sorry for not telling you all of that. I just want my girls to be happy together and not have Sue and I have to do multiple Christmas' each year," Charlie says. "Besides, you have not told her you are engaged and about to have a baby of your own soon. With that in mind, when will we having the wedding with you about to be blowing up in a few months?"

"Charlie," Sue says. Paul and I laugh a little and we turn to see Charlie smiling widely. We have been talking about it for some time now and I have wanted to get married on the beach near the reservation. It is where Paul and I first met and where we imprinted, it is a special place for us.

"Next month, before I start school on the beach on the reservation," Paul says first. He takes a beer over to Charlie and then hands Sue a cup of tea. I am working on the salad for lunch with what Paul bought earlier in the morning.

"I have to ask, but have to two of you thought about names for the baby?" Sue asks. I smile as I bring the salad to the kitchen island and grab the dishes and silverware.

"Paul wants to name the baby Paul Jr. if we have a boy, but I am still trying to decide on a name if we have a baby girl. I was debating on name her after mom's mom or your mom, dad," I say. Charlie smiles as he watches me sit down across from him.

"I am sure Grandma Swan would be very happy to hear you want to name your baby girl after her," Charlie says. "You could do what Bella did in combining the names."

"Like what? Marie-Helen? No, I want to be original when it comes to picking out my child's name. I know Bella's middle name is Marie," I say.

"You still have time to pick out a name, Lilly. You are only four months pregnant after all," Sue says. Paul and I never told them how far along I am and we are unsure how long it will take for me to have the baby since the packs are not too sure on the history of female wolves. Sue knows about our hesitation in the baby's gestation period, but we are all the edge anyways. The doorbell rings and I slowly get up to answer the door. Bella stands at the door with a small smile on her face with Edward and their daughter.

"Go home," I say sharply and begin to slam the door. Edward stops me with a calm look on his face and I sense Paul walking up behind me.

"Liliana, let them in," Paul says. I quickly walk over to hook my hand with his elbow while Bella and Edward walk in, closing the door behind them. Paul puts his arm around me and his other hand is over our baby protectively. "Welcome to our home, Bella and Edward. We were not told that you three would be arriving not long after Charlie and Sue."

"It was to be a surprise for Liliana," Edward says. Charlie and Sue walk into the front room to greet Bella and Edward. Paul kisses my hair and he rubs my shoulder to keep me calm again.

"We are glad you are here. We would like to take Nessie out for a car ride while you four talk," Sue says. My niece goes with Charlie and Sue out to their car, leaving the continuing battle between wolves and vampires start in my home.

"Please join us in the living room," Paul says. He is stiff when I grab the back of his shirt as we walk together to the living room. Bela and Edward sit on the couch and I sit on the armrest to Paul's recliner. He keeps an arm around my waist to keep touch with me to now keep him calm.

"Liliana, I know we have not had the best relationship over the past few years. But, I would like very much to make up for all that and start over," Bella says. She is holding Edward's hand tightly while she waits for my response.

"You had your chance when you got engaged and also when you were going to have your daughter, but I heard nothing from you. I waited for you to tell me or to even receive an invitation, but nothing happened. Now I am happy with Paul and we are going to start a family of our own. You want into my life after you booted me out when I said I would not ever like Edward when you came back from Italy and hurt dad so bad. What makes you think I want you in life after all that? You were my sister, but now you are a leech," I say. Edward growls at my words, and Paul growls. I turn to him to caress his face while looking into my eyes and Paul kisses my softly.

"I am okay, baby," Paul says. I kiss his forehead softly and run my fingers through his hair, knowing how he reacts and it calms him much faster. His hand goes to our baby and I smile.

"That is my boy," I giggle. We turn back to Bella and Edward to see Bella is smiling at the two of us.

"I know what you are saying, but we are sisters despite our species and our history. All I am asking is for you to think about starting over between us and let us become a family once more," Bella says.

"Why now after all this time?" I ask softly.

"Because dad talked me into it and he is right. What I did was wrong and I am sorry," Bella says.

"I will think about it," I say. Paul kisses my arm and rubs my back.

"Well, I am glad to see we are slowly becoming a family. Congratulations on your engagement and your upcoming arrival," Edward says. "I am sure your baby will be happy and beautiful."

"Thanks," Paul says. He stands up and smiles at me. "Do you anything from the kitchen while I am in there?"

"Just some water and maybe some cheese please," I say sweetly. Paul kisses the top of my hand before leaving me.

"So, have you picked a date for the wedding?" Bella asks.

"Next month before Paul starts school and before I become too large to fit in my dress. We want it on the beach at La Push where we first met," I say with a smile on my face.

"That is sweet," Bella says. Paul comes back with a bottle of water and sliced cheese on a plate. He sits back in spot, handing me the bottle of water and one slice of cheese. I give him a kiss for a thank you and he chuckles when rub my nose against his.

"Thank you," I say sweetly.

"You are most welcome," Paul chuckles.

"We were not like that around everyone when we were together in beginning were we, Bella? It is a little gross to be watching these two," Edward says. Paul shifts moods quickly and he jumps to his feet. I block his path to push him back into the chair, but Paul pushes back.

"Say something about me and my fiance again, leech!" Paul growls sharply.

"You are gross with your smelly self touching my sister-in-law and being so sweet to her when you only want to show off for some reason," Edward says. Paul takes sharp, deep breathes as his hands balls into fists.

"Paul, calm down please. You need to calm down before you phase in the house and hurt someone," I say quickly, scared that he will phase.

"You have no right to call her your sister-in-law when you are not even considered family to Liliana! You are just a leech that prayed on Bella to have her as a meal!" Paul snaps. He steps forward when Edward stands and Bella grabs his hand to make him stop. Tears are falling down my face as I try to stop Paul from continuing the argument further and making his temper rise even further.

"Paul, stop this right now!" I scream and beat on his chest to get him to look at me.

"See, you cannot keep your temper to protect your girl," Edward says. I turn and rear my hand back to punch his face, but Paul roars and he phases, taking me down with him. Paul and Edward begin to wrestle in the house and I scream at Paul. They roll into the kitchen and then back into the living room, only to fly out to the backyard. Luckily the neighbors are gone on vacation so no one can see what is going on. I run outside to stand between the two fighting boys. Paul growls while he looks at me with tears running down my face and my arms are out to my side.

"Paul, look at me please and calm down pretty please. I need you to calm down and try not to attack Edward again," I beg. Paul looks at my face and then the baby, before whimpering a little. "That is it, baby. Come here and calm down."

'Liliana,' Paul whimpers through our pack link. He walks over and nuzzles his muzzle against the baby, as I fall to my knees in front of him. 'I am sorry, I was defending you from him.'

"Baby, I am fine and so is the baby and we were not in harm. Edward was just being an ass about you being with me. I love you and will never let anyone's judgement on you make me not love you any less," I say. Paul nuzzles me again and he whimpers softly. Bella brings out a blanket for Paul to let him phase back and I look at Edward to see he looks like he regrets for pushing Paul so much. Paul phases back with the blanket over him and he pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I am so sorry," Paul murmurs against my lips.

"Come on, let's clean up the house a little and get you dressed," I giggle. Bella watches Paul and I walk inside together with our arm around one another and big smiles on our faces. While Paul is getting dressed, Edward and Bella help me clean up some of the mess in silence. Edward turns to me when we are done cleaning what we can.

"Liliana, I owe you and Paul an apology for egging him on and for ruining your wonderful house," Edward says. I walk away from him once he is done.

"You had no right to do that to him and you know it. You knew he has a temper and it is worse with me being his imprint and his wife to be. It will take me time to accept the apology from you when I really do not even like you too much to begin with," I say. Paul comes into the kitchen and he scoops me up in his arms to spin me around and pepper my face with kisses. He is being extra sweet to make me less upset about everything that just happened and it is actually working.

* * *

><p>I am so nervous to go across the stage to get my degree. Paul is talking to the guys while I am standing and fidgeting with my cap and the tassel. Leah swats at my hands to make stop, but I wind up swatting back at him. She laughs and tries to adjust me herself when I keep trying to make him stop. Paul walks over to save Leah and he pulls me away from everyone. We are standing under an apple tree and he caresses my face sweetly.<p>

"Relax, baby," Paul coos. "It will not take too long and after everything it done, we will go home and have a party to congratulate you. Tomorrow, we will drive up to the reservation to start getting everything ready for the wedding. You need to relax before you make our baby worried about you."

"Paul, the baby is fine," I say with a smile. Our baby is is healthy and growing a little quicker than most and I a bit larger than most pregnant women at this time in their pregnancy. Our precious baby is moving much more lately and Paul gets so excited when he feels the baby move. Paul puts his hand over the baby and he chuckles when the baby moves again against his hand. Leah has been given hope in children when she heard I was pregnant and she is much happier knowing this.

"Liliana, they are calling for the students to line up," Embry calls out to me. I give Paul a kiss and then make my way over to get ready to walk across that stage at long last to finish what I started four years ago. Everyone else goes to find a good place to sit and I take a deep breathe as the graduating class makes their way to sit in their seats. I am seated in the front row and I am the second in my class, everyone was happy to be able to see me better in the front row. Paul has a camera in his hand with a large smile on his face as he waves for me to look at the camera. I blush and wave my hand a little when the rest of them let out whistles and cheer my name. The ceremony begins with the dean's speech and then the Valedictorian's speech with mine right after that. It feels like forever when we all go to get our degrees and then are congratulated on making it to the end, telling us it is finally over. I smile widely when everyone throws their caps into the air and I rub my belly to calm the baby down. Everyone makes their way off the stage to their families, but I am attacked before I can make it to the bottom of the steps. Paul sweeps me off my feet and he carries me through the crowd. Everyone hugs me, congratulates me and say to hurry back to my place for our party. Paul has my hand trapped in his to not lose me in the crowd and I am lost in the relief that I am finally done with school for some time before I have to do it all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Paul sits on the **edge of our bed with a cup of Chai tea in his hand and a big smile on his face. He runs his hand down my cheek, over my hair, and moves a piece of my hair our of my face. My eyes open slowly to look at the handsome man before me with the sun glowing on his back, making him look like an angel. Paul puts the cup on the nightstand to lean down and kiss my softly. He places his hands on the sides of my head to keep his body weight off of me so as not to squish our baby and he smiles softly when I moan into our kiss.

"My goodness, mommy, are you feeling a little frisky this morning?" Paul teases. He kisses my neck softly and I arch my back a little.

"I want you since you fell asleep last night before I could have you inside me," I moan. Paul chuckles while giving my neck open kisses now, making my toes curl and I grip his shoulders. Our wonderful moment is ruined when the baby gives me a sharp, swift kick in the ribs. Paul rears back and looks me over to see if he hurt me. "It is nothing, the baby was telling us to take it easy."

"Goodness, our little one is wanting you to rest for a little longer," Paul chuckles. I sit up against the headboard to let Paul spend some time with the baby. He leans down to kiss the baby and talk like he does every morning. There is a knock on the door and Sue sticks her head into the room.

"Good morning, I made some breakfast," Sue says.

"Thanks, Sue, we will be down in a minute," I say. Sue leaves us and Paul nuzzles my belly softly. "Hey, let mommy up so she can get dressed."

"Yes, mommy," Paul chuckles. He takes my hands to help me out of bed and I groan for a moment as I stand up on my feet. It takes me a moment to get my balance before I make my way to the bathroom. Paul keeps an eye on me while I go to do my morning routine and to make sure I do not collapse or anything. Sue told him the other day that I am progressing through my pregnancy faster then most women and that scared Paul to the point that he keeps a close eye on me now. I spoke to Billy about it and he thinks it has to do with my shifter genes making the pregnancy go faster. My baby has shifter genes on both sides of the family and has a chance of phasing when the baby is of age. But, I know my baby will not grow as fast as Nessie did when she was born. My baby will be human until the time is right. Paul is on the bed reading something the university sent to him before he is to start school when I come back out in his shirt and a pair of pregnant woman's jeans. He is lost in reading when I crawl up behind him to massage his shoulders and kiss his neck.

"What are you reading, daddy?" I ask sweetly. Paul chuckles, takes my left hand, and kisses my palm a few times.

"We need to go feed you and our little one," Paul says. He puts what he was reading down and helps me off the bed again to take me to the kitchen. I grab my cup of tea before leaving and we walk together to see Charlie, Sam, Jacob, and Sue there eating and talking about something. Jacob and Sam smile when they see us walk out and chuckle a little.

"What? Is there something in my nose?" I ask, covering my nose quickly.

"No, they are just being boys," Sue says. She hits Jacob's shoulder and he goes to sit at the table to eat. "We are all heading back home around lunch. Are you sure you two don't want to come up with us before the wedding?"

"We want to settle in a little and spend some time together," Paul says. "This is the only honeymoon we are going to get with me starting school after and then the baby due to arrive soon."

"Speaking of, how come you two don't want to know whether it is a boy or girl?" Sam asks.

"Because we would like to keep our wolf heritage hidden from humans, no offense, dad," I say. Charlie shrugs with a smile as he eats his breakfast. "I want it to be a surprise anyways. Knowing mom, she is going to be too excited about being a grandma again and will buy too much baby clothes when we learn the gender of the baby."

"Oh boy," Jacob says.

"What?" Paul asks.

"Your mother is due to arrive in the next week or so," Charlie says. "Also, she is staying until after you have the baby."

"What did you tell her?! Does she know about my rapid pregnancy?!" I panic.

"No, she thinks you and Paul had a one night stand before you two got together," Jacob says. I throw a spoon at him when he starts to laugh and begin to panic. My hands go to my belly reflexively and I take deep breathes to calm myself down. Sue and Paul walk over to calm me down when I whimper at the pain I begin to feel.

"Now look what you did, Jake," Charlie says. I grab Paul's hand when the pain does not stop.

"Breathe, baby," Paul says. "You need to relax or you may go into labor early."

"I am trying," I say. The doorbell rings, making us all look around to figure out who it could be. Sam goes to answer the door when the bell goes off while Paul walks me over to the kitchen table. Renee runs in with her arms in air and I panic even more. Paul stiffens, not feeling me gripping his hand to point I could crush it.

"Lilly-bug!" Renee says. Phil walks in behind her with their bags and a sheepish grin on her face. "Bella said you were at home and I wanted to see you before the wedding and before you have the baby."

"Mom, it is good to see you," I say. Renee walks over to give me a hug and she rubs my belly with a big smile on her face. I look at Charlie to save me, but he says he is sorry silently.

"I cannot believe that my little girls are both going to be married with children of their own. Why was I not told about your graduation date?" Renee says.

"I thought you were busy with something in Jacksonville," I say.

"Well, I was not and I wanted to be able to see you graduate from college. I am sure you will be going back to school again once the baby is older," Renee says. Paul keeps his hands on my shoulders while Renee continues to marvel at my belly. She stands up and looks Paul over from head to toe. "Who are you?"

"I am Paul Lahote, Liliana's fiance and the father of our baby," Paul says. He extends his hand out to Renee and she takes it with a big smile. "We met a long time ago, but it was just a brief moment."

"Well, it is really nice to meet you. Thank you for taking responsibility in marrying my daughter after getting her pregnant," Renee says. I stiffen and try not to growl at my own mother.

"Renee, take it easy," Charlie says. "She has been under some stress lately and it is not helping her and the baby."

"That is why I am here to help with the wedding plans and for when the baby comes," Renee says.

"Mom, I do not need help with the wedding. Paul and I planned a small and simple wedding on the reservation," I say.

"Baby, you should do a big wedding and have it in Forks. You need to have a big wedding like your sister did or even out do her wedding," Renee says.

"You know Bella and I were never those girls to have the big wedding. I want it to be simple and I really want it on the reservation," I say.

"Sweetie, you need more time to plan the wedding instead of just a month. I know you want to be married before the baby is born like your father and I were, but I want you to have a perfect wedding like your sister did," Renee says. I stand up quickly when she begins to being Bella up again like she did when we were kids. Growing up, she was always talking about how Bella would do the things that Renee wanted us to do, but I refused. Renee seemed to bond better with Bella than me and I was never one for our constant travel. When I got the chance to be with Charlie, I took it and she was upset for months when I made my choice. After Bella got married, that all she talked about for months. Bella's dress, the reception, the food, how handsome her husband was, so on and so forth.

"Mom, I said no and I want to have the wedding the way I want it. If I had wanted to have a big wedding, I would have not be carrying another person in me and I would have been married near Christmas like I have wanted for years. I am happy and I want to have a small wedding with Paul. I love him and we are okay with this because we want to save what money we can to take care of our baby! If I had wanted to be married just make my child feel better before the baby was born, I would gotten married like you and dad did before Bella and I were born! I would have gotten married by a judge at a courthouse!" I say.

"Liliana," Charlie says quickly. I push my chair away and storm to my room to hide my tears and be away from my mother. Paul calls out my name as he runs after me and he chases me to the bathroom where I try to hide in. He holds me in his arms as I begin to cry and try not to want to continue yelling at Renee.

"Baby, relax," Paul says. I bury my face into his chest and I take deep breathes. "It is going to be okay."

"No, it is not going to be okay. She has been like that for so long that it is driving me crazy. I never did what she wanted me to do. I never did ballet or want to go on trips and act like I was having fun. I rarely saw her when I left and she was mad that I left her to begin with to be with Charlie. I cannot take this and I do not want to be badgered about how I have my wedding and where I have it. I want it to be simple and perfect where we wanted it because that spot is our special place," I sob. Paul pulls me back and he kisses my face while wiping my tears.

"You need to calm down or the baby is going to panic too," Paul says, with more worry in his voice. I push him back and take deeper breathes at him only caring about the baby right now.

"In my tears and anger to my mother all you care about is the baby?!" I exclaim.

"Baby, you are going to hurt yourself and the baby if you do not calm down. I am afraid you might phase and we could lose our baby," Paul says. He holds out his hand to me and I cover the baby with my arms. Renee appears behind him, making me step backwards, and I stiffen a little.

"Paul, let me handle this," Renee says.

"No, get out! Get out of my house right now! Get out both of you!" I scream. My belly begins to hurt as I scream and I gasp a little. "Get out of my house! Get out and stay away from me!"

"Liliana, calm down, the baby is going to be in distress soon," Renee says. I grab a hairbrush and chuck it at them with a scream. Soon more things are flying minutes before I freeze and scream out in pain. Paul runs over to me when I bend over at the waist, holding onto the counter. I grip his arm when the pain continues a bit and a trickle of water falls down my leg.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Paul shouts. He takes me to the bed to lay me down and I cry at the pain and that I am terrified at what is about to happen. Renee sits next to me, takes my hands in hers, and looks at me with a small smile.

"Lilly, breathe and relax," Renee says.

"Mom, I am so scared right now. I am scared to be a mother," I sob. Renee kisses my knuckles and shushes me sweetly like she did when I had a nightmare as a kid. Sam runs in saying the ambulance is on it's way and to see how I am doing. Paul goes to grab a few things for our trip to the hospital when Charlie walks into the room. I reach the hand Renee lets go out to to Charlie and he takes it with a big smile on his face.

"It is going to be okay, baby girl. Your mom and I will be here through it all and I called to let Bella know. She is coming as quickly as she can to be here for you," Charlie says. I continue to sob with a nod and close my eyes. It it too early for me to be having this baby and the nursery is not even done yet and we do not have much money saved for everything. I am not ready for all this and so is Paul, but we have to do this to have our baby in our arms and in our lives.

* * *

><p>Bella walks into the room with more ice chips and she places it on my side table. The hospital is quiet today and I am very glad since it will be filled with both packs and many people from the reservation. Even Paul's dad is coming down to see the baby since Paul's mother will be here later. I groan while Paul massages my back after my last contraction. The doctor said that all the stress that has been building up in me has caused an early labor and it is not common for this to happen for pregnant women, even for those that are having their first baby. Sue and Charlie are on the phone with a few people at the reservation and in Forks. They are spreading the word about the baby coming soon.<p>

"Deep breathes, baby," Renee says. She has my hands in her hands when I begin to stiffen at the climb into another contraction. Paul kisses my shoulder when I begin to whimper in pain and I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"You are doing great, sweetie," Paul says. I gasp when the pain is gone and I look at my feet dangling off the bed. "Do you want to go a walk down the hallway?"

"Please?" I beg. Paul walks around the bed to help me into my house slippers and the onto my feet. I lean against him as we make our way to the doorway, but we stop when another contraction comes and I frozen in place. "Please just get this child out of me! This baby is being a pain just like their father."

"Well, at least I know you still have your sense of humor," Paul chuckles. He has been a trooper these past few hours and has not been to close to losing his temper. Once I am ready, we begin our descent down the hallway for a little. Everyone is waiting in the waiting room patiently, they have been there for almost six hours now. "Slow and easy, Liliana, slow and easy."

"I am so scared, Paul," I say softly. "What if we screw up and our baby hates us growing up?"

"Liliana, we will be great parents and our baby will not hate us. Our baby will love us and we will be a family forever," Paul says. He places his hand on my belly and the baby kicks his hand to agree with him. Another contraction comes when we make it to the end of the hallway and I have to stop for five minutes before making it back down to my room. We walk back together just like we will from this day forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**It feels like has been **eons since I started my labor and I swear I heard the doctor say I should have had the baby by now. Everyone is growing impatient and I asked them to all go home until visiting hours or until we call them to have them see the baby. Charlie, Bella, and Renee refused and are staying here with me and Paul. The hospital staff were nice enough to let them have the room next door since I am to be a nurse here and I did my training here. Paul is asleep in the chair next to my bed and I am trying to finish crocheting the blanket for our little one before the baby arrives at long last. The baby moves again and I hiss a little when the movement causes another contraction. Paul hears the heart monitor and he jumps to his feet to see if I am alright. I wave my hand to have him sit down and to go back to sleep, of which he obliges and falls back to sleep seconds later. I get tired for a moment and push the blanket away to let myself relax when I fell my body prepare itself. My moments of peace are only a minute long and they are beginning to get shorter. I grip the edge of the bed and bite my lip to keep from screaming out. Paul is up again and he rubbing my belly gently.

"Shall I call for the doctor now?" Paul asks. I am unable to speak and I nod my head quickly. He presses the button for a nurse while I lean my head back and let out my cry of pain. A nurse and a doctor come in with a few things for the baby and i ask for my parents to be in here. Renee and Charlie are in here in seconds with Bella not far behind and I frantically reach for my mom.

"It is okay, sweetie, you are going to a mother soon to a beautiful baby," Renee says, taking my hand in hers. Paul has my other hand while Charlie and Bella stand next to Renee. The doctor sets me up to push and I let out another scream when another contraction comes. My mind blurs as everyone coaches me into pushing the baby out and I try to think of all that has happened in the past few months leading up to this very moment. I let out one last scream as I push and it is soon joined with a sharp shrill. Paul kisses my hand when the doctor holds up our baby and announces we have a baby girl. Tears fall down my face as I reach for my little girl and bring her to my chest gently, after the nurses suction her mouth, nose, and ears. She is beautiful and looks so much like Paul with her upset face right now to her little nose. Paul admires his baby girl and tells her who he is with a big smile on his face. I cry into Paul's shoulder when he hugs me, telling me I did a good job in bring our little girl into the world. She is a little version of Paul with her tan skin and her mean look. The nurses take my little girl to be checked while the doctor finishes with me and my body becomes exhausted suddenly. Paul steps outside to call everyone to let them know about our baby and I smile at Renee and Charlie.

"She is a beautiful girl just like her mother," Charlie says. He kisses my forehead with a big smile and I look at Bella to see she is smiling widely too.

"Congratulations, Liliana," Bella says. I open my arms for her and we give each other a hug.

"Thank you for being here, it meant a lot to me," I whisper.

"Anything for my sister," Bella says happily. She lets me go once the doctor is done and the three of them go back to sleep when Paul comes back inside. I feel incomplete with our baby girl no longer sleeping inside of me and my motherly instincts want me to go and find her. Paul smiles when he hears me thinking about wanting to see our little girl and he crawls into the bed with me.

"We can see her when the nurses are done, baby. You did a good job bringing her into the world and making her so beautiful like you," Paul says. His arms wrap around me and I snuggle against him sleepily.

"I think she looks more like you then she does me, Paul," I yawn. It is long after that I fall asleep after so many hours of being in labor. I wake later to the sun coming through the blinds and Paul's soft voice saying something to someone. I slowly open my eyes to see him holding our daughter and sitting in the rocking chair. He is smiling at our girl while he tells her the stories of the Quilliete tribe just like his father did.

"You look so cute with her in your arms," I say softly. Paul looks up and blushes at being caught being so mushy with our girl. He brings her over to let me hold her and I adjust my girl's pink hat. "Hello sweet girl, I am your mommy. You and I know each other really well."

"She has been really good for everyone this morning. Have you thought of a name for our little girl?" Paul asks.

"Paulina Isabel Swan-Lahote," I say, looking my beautiful's girl face. "Paulina after her daddy and Isabel after her aunt."

"I like her name and think it is perfect for our little princess," Paul says. Paulina grunts a little as she shifts in her arms and yawns a little.

"Has she eaten yet?" I ask, looking at Paul.

"No, the nurse wanted to wait for you to wake up so you can get help feeding her. The nurse thought you might want to do it yourself since you already know from class," Paul chuckles.

"I would actually like the nurse. I am too nervous to do it on my own," I say. Paul kisses the top of my head and presses the button for a nurse. I admire my little girl and caress her soft cheek, of which she frowns in her sleep just like her daddy when he is disturbed in his sleep. "Your name means small palm tree, Lina, and you not small with your daddy's genes. You will be tall just like him and most likely have a quick temper like him."

"Hey, no telling our girl bad things about me," Paul laughs. The nurse comes in with a big smile to lead me through the steps of feeding my little girl. Paulina catches on quickly and is soon eating away happily with little grunts. The nurse leaves when Renee comes in with a little gift.

"Phil picked it up for her," Renee says. She holds up a little pink carseat cover with bears dancing on it. "He wanted to get the ones with ducks on it, but I know Liliana hates ducks."

"You are right and I would have made Paul send it right back," I say with a laugh. Paulina continues to eat happily and Paul goes to get the carseat for when we leave tomorrow. Renee sits on the edge of the bed with me and she rubs my arm gently.

"I still remember when you and Bella were born. I was so excited to be a mother of two little girls and yet I was terrified. You two were so beautiful and were just calm little babies. Bella was always crying for you when you two were hungry and that trait kept going while you two were growing up. I am so proud of you two for finding a good man and having a family of your own. Paul is a good guy and he loves you very much. He actually puts Edward to shame when it comes to keep an eye on you. That man never slept while you were in labor and he did not leave your side for a second after your daughter was born. He never left your side and he watched you carefully, as if he feared he would lose one of you. Charlie says he has changed once you two started dating," Renee says.

"Yeah, he was a hothead growing up and he always picked on me. But, we learned years later that we really liked each other and we fell even more in love when we finally admitted our feelings to one another. The rest is history," I say. Paulina finishes eating and she falls back to sleep. "I decide to name her Paulina Isabel Swan-Lahote. I want her to have both Paul's name and mine to remind her of her heritage on both sides."

"I like it very much. Does Paul like it?" Renee says.

"Honestly, I think he is still getting over the fact he was able to make this little angel and that he is a dad. I will ask him again before the doctor comes in for her name to put on the birth certificate," I say with a smile.

"What about after you get married? Will you take Paul's last name?"

"I was thinking of hyphenating it like Lina's, but I am not sure because most of my papers at work say I am Liliana Swan. Paul and I have not talked about it much in detail."

"You two do not have to worry too much because you have a few weeks to decide and spend some time with your baby." Paul walks in with a big smile on his face and I cannot help but to laugh at him. He puts the carseat down in a corner next to the diaper bag and he walks over to me.

"How are my lovely ladies doing?" Paul asks.

"She just ate and is sleeping it off like her daddy," I say, handing him Paulina. Paul gingerly takes her in his big arms and cradles her perfectly.

"Paul, what would you think about Lilly keeping her maiden name for work and having your have a hyphenated name?" Renee asks before I could stop her.

"Whatever Lilly wants is up to her and I honestly love my baby girl's name. I wanted to name my son Paul Jr and having my little girl named after me is wonderful to me. She is beautiful and healthy and she seems happy to be here in the world. I love her and Liliana very much," Paul says without thinking everything through. Renee and I laugh at him just before Charlie and Sue come in with a few things for Paulina. Sue awes at my little girl while Charlie comes over to check up on me. Paul has his chest puffed out as he shows of his little girl when more people arrive to see us all. I cringe at all the gifts everyone has brought and try to calculate as whether it will all fit into the car. The packs look at Paulina in shock because of how cute she is and tease Paul at how she came out so cute with him being ugly. I laugh and take Paul's hand when he makes a move to jump at them. Paulina is oblivious to everyone looking at her and she is too busy sleeping most of the time. It is hours after when everyone, except for the packs and the Cullens, heads back when Paul's father arrives. Paul becomes serious when his father comes in by himself and he looks around at everyone. Paul's mother was unable to come, but she said she will be at the wedding in a few weeks.

"Hello Paul and Liliana," Mr. Lahote says quietly.

"Hello dad, did you drive all the here to see your granddaughter?" Paul asks. He holds Paulina close to his chest and I look at Sam for some backup if needed.

"Yes, I would very much like to meet her," Mr. Lahote says. Paul walks over slowly to give his daughter to his dad and he remains within arms reach of me and Lina. Mr. Lahote smiles at Lina and she grunts and squirms in her grandfather's arms. "She is so beautiful. What is her name?"

"Paulina Isabel Swan-Lahote," I say. Mr. Lahote looks at me with glassy eyes and a smile still on his face.

"Thank you for bringing such a beautiful girl into the family, for loving my son and helping him change his life, and welcome to the family," Mr. Lahote says. Paul takes Lina back and hands her to me when our girl begins to protest at something.

"It is okay, sweetheart," I coo to her. Paul adjusts Lina's hat and kisses the top of her head. "Paul, why don't you and your dad go walk the halls for a bit while I feed Lina?"

"Are you sure?" Paul asks.

"I will be fine, everyone is here to help me if need be. If you want, take Sam or Jake with you," I say. Paul nods, kisses me sweetly, and leaves with Jacob and Sam at his side. I watch them go, hoping that they come back unharmed and no longer fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Little Lina is a peach **and she loves being held by her daddy. We have been home for a few days with Renee and Phil staying at a hotel nearby. Paul and his dad are on neutral terms after their talk at the hospital. I sit on the couch with Lina sitting in her rocker with the blanket I made her wrapped around her legs loosely. Paul is finishing up a few things in the nursery. Lina grunts a little when I decide to pick her up and hold her close. Renee and Sue were hogging my little girl when they were over and I could never get some time with my baby girl. She looks so much like Paul that I cannot help but smile at the similarity.

"Well look at my two lovely girls sitting together on the couch," Paul says. He walks over with a big smile and sits next to me with his arms around me. "She doing okay?"

"Yeah, she is just sleeping just like every baby does and she has been good for mommy," I say. Paul chuckles and caresses Lina's little hand that is rest on my chest. "I cannot believe she is our daughter and we waited so long to see her."

"She is beautiful just like her mommy and I am sure she is going to smart just like her," Paul says softly. I look at him and cup the side of his face when I notice that he is thinking about his past.

"You are smart and you are very handsome to me and Lina. We love you very much," I say. Paul kisses me softly for a moment, but Lina has other plans. She squirms a little and whimpers a little to get our attention. I adjust Lina to let her rest her head on my shoulder to look at her daddy. Paul coos to her and rubs her little back softly to let her know he is there. I smile at Paul, remembering how he was years ago and how he is now, he has changed so much since we were kids and I am so proud of him. The doorbell rings, interrupting our family moment, and Paul goes to answer it. Lina grunts again and I move her to look at her happily when I find her eyes are open.

"Hi, baby girl, did you see daddy?" I ask with a big smile. Lina has my eyes and they stand out against her natural tan skin from Paul's side. She also has Paul's black hair that is more than likely going to curl as she gets older. Paul laughs as he walks over with Bella, Edward, and Nessie and I smile at the three of them. Nessie runs over to see her baby cousin and I cannot help but laugh a little when Nessie talks to Lina about what she did while they were apart.

"How you feeling, Lilly?" Bella asks.

"Better and loving my rapid healing wolf genes right now. My stomach is beginning to be less puffy and I feel much better being able to do things on my own. Did mom tell you that he tried to carry me to the bathroom and try to help me shower our first day back?" I say.

"I heard something similar to that," Edward chuckles. I look at Nessie when she giggles and Lina is making a face.

"Oh, it is time for the hazmat suit," Paul says. I give Lina to him, kiss the top of her head, and watch Paul carry our little girl to her nursery.

"What does that mean?" Bella asks.

"Lina has a face she makes when she is about to poop and it can get pretty bad sometimes. It will be all over her if we are not careful," I say. I wrap my arms around Nessie and give her a small squeeze. "Do you like having a little cousin, sweetie?"

"Yes, she is cute and I cannot wait to play with her when she gets older," Nessie says with a big smile.

"You promise to protect Lina?" I ask and kiss her cheek.

"Yes, Aunt Liliana, I will protect Lina," Nessie says. Paul returns with a unhappy baby girl and she is starting to give her hungry protest. Nessie watches as Lina is placed in my arms and she is soon covered with her nursing blanket. Paul sits at my feet to caress Lina's back while she eats, just to make him feel like he is a part of something.

"Mom was wondering if you will be up in Forks in a few days to help with a few last minute items for the wedding," Bella says.

"Well, Paul has a few days before he can take off from work. But I can come up earlier to see what she needs help with," I say. Paul looks up at me with sad eyes at me leaving him even for a day or so. I smile while reaching down to caress his face. "It is only a few days, baby, you will be okay."

"Mom can wait a little longer since you have some time before the wedding," Bella says with a big smile.

"We better go so we can beat traffic back home," Edward says right after. I nod and then lean over to give Nessie a big hug. She tells Lina goodbye while Bella comes over to give me a hug.

"We will see you in a few weeks and please call us if you two need anything," Bella says. "I can have those baby clothes sent over in a few days as well, if you still want them."

"That would be wonderful and thank you for staying behind to keep an eye on us," I say. Edward kisses the top of my head before Paul leads them to the front door. I wait for the door to close before letting the blanket fall off of Lina to let her cool off a bit. Paul comes back and raises a brow when he sees Lina exposed. "She is heating up against me and I don't want her to sweet through her clothes."

"I see, but your exposed breast right now is turning me on right now," Paul mutters. I smile when I look at the bulge growing and straining against his pants.

"Too bad you cannot have me under you and calling out your name," I say low and adjust myself to show my breast more for him. Lina does not stir when I move and continues to eat until her lips slack a little before picking back up once more. Paul walks over and runs his hands up my legs when he drops to his knees before me. He kisses my other breast softly and then moves to my neck, but Lina kicks him a little to protect her food.

"Baby girl, I am not going to take mommy from you," Paul chuckles. He kisses her little hand and she relaxes against me. "She is protective of you, Liliana."

"No, she is protective of her food," I giggle. Lina moves away from my breast when she is done and Paul takes her to burp her. I get up to adjust my bra and then go to get something to eat. Paul is talking to Lina as he pats her back to get her to burp and the moment she lets on go, he cheers for her. I return with a banana to find Paul holding Lina in front of him and they are looking at each other with Paul the only one smiling. I lean against the wall to watch them a little longer, Paul tells the Quiliete legends and then tells her a fairytale form one of her books. Lina looks at her father with a serious face while she grunts in response to his voice. It is a few minutes before he kisses Lina's tummy and puts her in the rocker to let her have a moment to herself. She begins her protest when she realises she is in the rocker and she lets out her shrill of anger.

"Lina, daddy is not going to be gone long. Mommy is going to come back and sit with you and she is going to sing you a song like she does. Then the three of us will watch a movie before daddy has to go to work," Paul says. Lina whimpers as she listens to what Paul is saying and she lets out a few hiccups. "See, all that fussing was not necessary, baby girl. Daddy loves his little Lina very much. Daddy loves his sweet Paulina very very much."

"Paul," I say. Paul stands up and he walks over quickly to me. He wipes tears from my eyes that I did not realise were falling down my face and I smile. "You are so good with her that it is such a beautiful thing to watch."

"Baby, I will always be like this for both my girls. I love you both very much and I always will," Paul says. He leans down to kiss my lips a few times and then my neck a few more times. Lina is content in her rocker and she is asleep when I look at her. Paul and I watch her sleep for a little before I decide to lay next to her and watch her, while Paul goes to call the club about his work schedule. Lina grasps my index finger when I put it in the palm of her hand and she continues to sleep peacefully. I hum a lullaby to her as she rocks slowly and sleeps, dreaming of the wolves that will protect her and love her as she grows up into a beautiful, smart girl.

* * *

><p>Seth and Embry oodle over Lina when we are to the reservation a few days before the wedding. Sam and Emily are letting Paul and stay at their house while we are there and everyone is glad to have the pack back together, just like before the split. I sit in Paul's lap at Sam's and we are watching Lina look at her crazy uncles trying to get her to smile. Leah is shaking her head when Seth starts to make funny faces, but Lina does not seem to care too much and soon falls asleep.<p>

"She has no sense of humor like her dad," Seth says. Paul throws a muffin at Seth while I laugh at the comment. Emily brings in the lasagna with Sam bringing in the salad for everyone. We all begin to dig in and start argue over who was getting what first. My eyes drift back over to Lina every now and then, even after Emily picks her up. Paul gives me my plate as he sits down and pulls me back into his lap.

"So, are you two nervous about the wedding in a few days?" Jared asks.

"I am not nervous, just excited. Liliana is wondering how we are going to do the ceremony with Lina being present and her eating every hour," Paul says.

"Why not hold Lina while you read your vows since she is going to be wearing a pretty dress too?" Seth asks with a big smile. I smile while taking a big bite, only to have Lina begin her shrill of her eating first. Emily brings her over when I stand up and Paul goes to get me a chair and then Lina's nursing blanket. I kiss my little girl's forehead to calm her down a little and rub her hand a little. Paul puts the blanket over Lina after he kisses her cheek and then helps me sit down to feed her.

"Wow, Paul is a different person completely," Jared says.

"Hey, watch it," Paul says with a smile. He sits close to me with his draped over the back of my chair and he peeks in on Lina every minute or so. I pat Lina's back as she eats happily and lay my head on Paul's shoulder. Soon the conversation starts back up about how it is nice to all be back together and to the wedding. I have missed this family very much the past couple years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lina is asleep on Paul's **chest when I arrive back from Billy's house about the transportation of guests if the weather gets too bad. He is also asleep, so I walk in quietly and move Lina to her travel crib before crawling into the bed with Paul to read while the two of them slept. But, the moment I settle in my spot and begin to read, Paul rolls over and pulls me close ti him. He groans as he rubs his face against my side and gives me a small squeeze.

"I am still getting used to Lina not being in your belly," Paul grumbles. I giggle and reach down to scratch his back.

"She is asleep in her crib in case you were going to ask," I say with a smile. Paul nods and then sits up a little to look at his sleeping princess. His eyes sparkle as he watches her breathe with her fists laying next to her head and her baby blanket laying just under her armpits. Lina's hair is curling a little and it is making her look a little more like me.

"She was not very happy to be getting a bottle while you were gone. She missed her mommy," Paul says, placing his head on my lap to watch Lina a little longer. Lina is beginning bottles early because I will be working after the summer and she is to be in daycare while I am working and Paul is at school.

"She will get used to it and she will have to get used to not being near us. It is going to hurt us on her first day, but she will be okay," I say, still reading my book. Paul sits up, takes my book away and looks me deeply in my eyes.

"Lilly, are you sure it is not going to hurt you more to have to take your baby girl to school just after bringing her into this world?" Paul asks. I look away from him and to Lina, my precious angel. She is only a few weeks old and very much aware of her surroundings and very smart for her age, in my opinion. I cannot imagine having to take her to daycare in a few weeks when we have not had much time as a family with everything going on with the wedding and a few other things in our lives.

"No?" I say, tears forming in my eyes. Paul caresses my face and kisses my cheek. I bury myself into his arms and let myself cry at the pain in my heart. "She is just a baby and we have not had much time together. I want to keep her until she is older and then take her to daycare."

"Baby, she is still our baby girl and she always will be. She loves you very much and she will not hate us for taking her to school earlier in her life," Paul says. He kisses the top of my head and we both look when Lina sighs in her sleep. "We will be able to take vacation with her next summer if you would like. She will be one and it can be her birthday present from us."

"I think that is a great idea," I whisper. Paul holds me close as he begins to fall asleep slowly. I fall asleep not long after and sleep for a hours before Lina does her nightly cry to be fed. Paul gets up to bring her to me and he settles back into bed as I sleepily feed Lina. She grunts as she suckles and she massages my breast to get more milk and I fall asleep against the headboard until she protests for my other breast. Paul groans when Lina kicks his arm when is moved and he rubs her little socked foot gently.

"It is okay, sweetie," Paul grumbles and falls back to sleep. I smile as I watch my two angels sleep peacefully next to me. Once Lina is done, I take her to her crib and then curl up close to Paul as close as I can get to his large body.

* * *

><p>Lina is grunting in her crib, Paul is sleeping, and there are too many people downstairs. I roll out of bed to see Lina is awake and she is looking around with her unfocused baby eyes. She is content and I let her enjoy her moment for a little longer while I go to get dressed. When I turn around, Paul is awake and smiling at me widely when I only have my underwear on. I become bright red as his eyes travel up my body and he purrs a little.<p>

"My goodness, mommy, your body looks amazing for just having a baby just a few weeks ago. I want it right now beneath me," Paul says. He slips out of the bed and saunters over to pin me against the wall by the dresser. He leans down to give me a deep kiss while grinding his hips against mine. I moan into his mouth, but push him back a little.

"Two things, I cannot have sex until the doctors says so and we have a little girl that is too young to be exposed to sex," I say. Paul kisses me sweetly and grips my butt playfully.

"You win this round," Paul growls. He goes to see Lina while I go downstairs to see what is going on. I reach the bottom step only to be pushed back upstairs by Rachel and Kim.

"No, you and Paul are not allowed downstairs today. You two have be upstairs until we come and get you," Kim says.

"What about eating because Paul is very cranky when he cannot eat and what will we do all day with Lina in the room?" I ask.

"I will be taking care of Lina and we will come for bottles and what not. You two are to have your little honeymoon upstairs while we are down here doing something," Rachel says. We walk into the room to find Paul still in his sleep attire, which is a pair of boxers only, while holding Lina.

"Dear god, a well toned man holding a baby is always a turn on, no matter who it is," Kim says with a sigh. I growl a little at her comment and she steps back.

"What is going on?" Paul asks when Rachel begins to gather Lina's things and goes to take her. Paul moves to keep from Rachel taking our little girl from him. "What is going on and why are taking my daughter from us?"

"You two are to be here until we call for you two. Sam and Emily gave you two this room specifically because of the attached bathroom. We will be locking you two in here unless we bring Lina to eat or bring in your meals. If you two need anything else, we will have our phones so you guys can call us," Rachel says while reaching for Lina again. Paul growls and moves away from her. "Paul, do not fight this and let me have Lina."

"No, she stays with us because she has never been away from us," Paul says with another growl. I walk over to save Rachel and touch Paul's arm.

"She will be downstairs or out with Rachel or someone in the family. Trust them and this is a good opportunity for Lina to be used to being away from us. She will be safe, baby," I say. Paul looks at Lina with sad eyes and then looks up at me. He kisses Lina's forehead and then gives her to me so I can tell our baby goodbye. "Be good for Aunt Rachel and Aunt Kim, Lina. Mommy and daddy love you very much."

"She will be fine and we will let you guys know if anything happens," Kim says, taking Lina from me. I bite my lip from crying, blast these hormones, and watch Kim and Rachel take Lina and lock the door. Paul puts his arms around me and I let my head drop when the tears finally fall down my face.

"They did this on purpose," I say softly.

"Well, we do not get much of a honeymoon anyways. So, in a sense, they did do this on purpose. But, I am not sure how comfortable I feel with everyone hearing us having sex," Paul says. I stiffen and turn around to see his big smile.

"Are you saying I am loud?" I ask quickly. Paul takes this opportunity to push me down onto the bed and kiss my neck. "Paul...you did not answer the question..."

"Yes, your moans are very loud, but I love them. I love the sound of your voice as you scream out my name with pleasure dripping from them," Paul purrs against my neck. He does my button down tank top and pushes it off my shoulders to expose my breasts in my lacy bra. Once my tank is off, he goes for my shorts while kissing down my stomach. I squirm beneath his touch and try not to moan too loud, knowing everyone is downstairs and could hear me. I cannot hold it in anymore when Paul nuzzles my clit with his nose and growls, vibrating against my pussy. My back arches as I moan and try not to scream out for Paul. He stands up to pull me up the bed higher and he kisses me sweetly, pushing my legs up to fit his hips against mine. He hisses when his hard cock presses against my pussy, but our underwear causes a shield against each other.

"Paul, I need you right now inside my pussy. Please," I beg against his mouth. Paul peels off his boxers and moves my panties to the side to let his cock slide into me slowly until his whole length is inside me. He pushes my bra cups down to make my breast perk up more and he takes one of my nipples into his mouth while he moves at a slow rhythm inside me. I wrap my arms and legs around him to take him deeper and to hold onto him. We have been wanting this, but the doctor said to wait three months after and the two of us cannot wait that long. Paul sucks on my nipple gently and that makes me moan louder.

"You had large breasts before, but now they are even bigger and I love it," Paul grumbles against my skin.

"If you keep sucking on them, I am going to leak milk," I whimper. Paul bites one of my nipples gently and I gasp from the sensation it sends through my body. He suckles on my breast more and he moves at a little faster pace. I moan louder, trying not to dig my nails into Paul's shoulders as I get closer to my breaking point faster than I normally do. Paul must have noticed, because he goes even faster to the point that the bed is moving with us and I am suddenly screaming out Paul's name, not caring who hears us downstairs. Paul bites my neck again in the same spot he does every time we make love. His muscles tighten as he gets closer to his tipping point as well and we both scream out as we fall over the edge together. Paul nuzzles his face against my neck and he moans as he fills me with his warm cum. I run my hands down his arm and close my eyes with a big smile.

"I think you leaked milk, babe," Paul grumbles, as he pulls out of me and lays beside me. I scramble off the bed and look to see that I did leak and there was two wet spots on the bed. Paul chuckles as I scramble to clean up my breast and try to get the spot out of the sheets. He grabs my around my waist and rolls us so I am on top of him with a few tissues still in my hands.

"Paul, I just leaked milk because I did not get to feed Lina before she left. I need to pump before my breast begin to hurt," I say with a giggle. Paul sits up to kiss me before I begin to protest again. I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens and Paul shifts to let his cock slide back inside me again. We are moaning into each other's mouths as we move our hips against each other at a slow, steady pace. Soon, the two of us are lost in each other's touch and exploring the places we once explored months ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**There is a soft knock** on the door a few hours later and I walk to the door with a towel on my head after a long, heated shower with Paul, a pair of cutoff jean shorts, and Paul's black t-shirt. I open the door to see Sam and Emily holding my baby girl and big smiles on their faces. I squeal and grab my little girl to hold her close. Paul races out of the bathroom when hears my squeal, but stops with a smile when he sees me holding Lina. I pepper Lina's chubby cheeks with kisses as I tell her how much I missed her and how much I love her. Lina squirms against me and she begins to pout a little. Paul walks over to kiss Lina's head and tell her hello. He is smiling widely as he plays with her little fist and tells her how pretty she looks in her little summer dress.

"She had a good day and she loved being able to shopping with me," Emily says. I smile at her like a proud mommy and hold my girl close to me. "Everyone is waiting for you two downstairs."

"Okay, we will be down in a minute," Paul says. Sam and Emily leave us and Paul begins to get dressed. I sit down to feed Lina and she is eager to eat.

"Did miss mommy that much, baby girl?" I ask with a big smile. Lina latches on quickly and she begins to eat like she has not eaten in hours. "You are just like your daddy when it comes to eating."

"Hey, I am not much of a pig and neither is my little girl," Paul chuckles. He sits on the bed with me and gives me a sweet kiss. "Did I ever say thank you for loving me like you do and for giving me such a beautiful little girl?"

"No, but I do appreciate that," I giggle. Paul touches one of Lina's curls and she pretends not to notice.

"I hope she keeps her curls, it makes my ladies look very beautiful," Paul says.

"Cheeseball," I giggle. Lina pushes away to let me know she ready for the other breast. She nuzzles my other breast and grunts when Paul cups the top of her head to kiss her forehead. "You are interrupting her eat time, daddy."

"But, I want to give my princess a kiss," Paul pouts. Lina curls and uncurls her fingers with content as she eats and listens to our voices. "She is a beautiful little girl and I still cannot believe she is my little girl."

"She is our angel," I say. We sit in silence for another minute or so to let Lina enjoy your food and then get ready to come downstairs. Rachel and Kim smile when they see us come out of our room.

"We thought you two would never leave after getting Lina back," Rachel giggles. Kim takes my hand after I hand Lina to him and she pulls me down the stairs. We get to the bottom of the stairs to see that everything is decorated pink and white. Everyone one both sides of the family shout congratulations and applaud for us. I turn to Paul and see that he is in as much shock as I am at everything in the house. Renee is the first to come over to give us a hug and hands us a picture frame. In the frame is a picture of Paul, Lina, and I sleeping on our bed in Vancouver a few days before we came up here.

"We had someone snap a photo when we found you three asleep together and it was too precious not to have," Renee says. I smile and give my mother a big hug for everything she has done for me. She hugs me back and kisses my temple sweetly. Seth runs over for a photo of Paul and I holding Lina. Paul protests at first, but I grasp his chin to kiss him and Seth snaps the photo the moment after we pull away from the kiss. We are then pulled to the living room to see there are so many presents for all three of us. I laugh at the little stroller for Lina to ride in when I go out for my runs. There is even a regular use stroller for her to sit in as she gets bigger. Paul puts Lina in her new bouncer from Sam and Emily and we all awe at hoe cute she looks. I open a few presents from the girls to find there are many pairs of lingerie and I have to hide my face each time I open them. Paul looks away when I hold each one up when the guys hoot out with laughter. Charlie and Renee give Paul a new camera set and then a few scrapbooks for me to put them in. I receive a stethoscope from Rachel and Billy for work and Lina gets a ton of clothes, even a dress for tomorrow. Bella and Edward give us keys to yet another truck for Paul to drive around happily, he thanks them happily to get rid of the junker he has been driving since high school. I stop at the last box and stare at what is inside it in surprise with everyone waiting patiently for me to pull it out.

"We figured you might like to have it," Renee says with a big smile. Paul leans over to look and he stiffens a little. I close the box, put it on the floor, and then rush out the front door. "Oh go, she is..."

"Liliana!" Paul exclaims, as he runs after me. I run out to the woods and bite my lip trying not to break down into a sob. In seconds, I phase letting out a howl as I run as far as I can into the woods. How could I receive that thing on a day like this? The day before I am to get married? I let my legs take me somewhere I know I will be safe, the place Paul took me and said we would build our house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**I look out to the rolling **ocean, listening to the waves as they crash upon the cliff just below me. My fur rustles in the wind, giving me a sudden chill and making me shake it a little. I have been here for an hour or so and I am not feeling the same. There is a crunching of tires coming up the path, I turn to see Paul in his old truck. He smiles as he gets out of the truck with some clothes and a blanket for me. It is then that I notice he has the box and Lina in the truck with him. I turn back away when he walks over with Lina's carrier and the clothes in his hands. He sits next to me quietly with Lina between us. I lean over to nuzzle Lina's face with my muzzle and she sighs in her sleep. Happily, I lick her face a few times and smile when she whimpers at the sudden disturbance.

"Your mother is sorry she gave it to you and making you run off like this. She does not know you phased though," Paul says.

'_Shut up before I push you off this clif_,' I grumble.

"You have not said something like that to me since we were kids," Paul chuckles. "Everyone has gone home, except for the guys and Leah. They are worried about you and I told them to give you some space while I go after you. They do not know where we are, just that I brought you Lina and a few other things."

'_Why did she give that to me the day before the wedding and she knows how I feel about that thing? I told her to leave it at Charlie's house!_' I growl. Paul reaches over to scratch me behind the ears, my weak spot when I am in this form. I purr and then push his hand quickly with a growl. Paul is still smiling at me when I look at him, it is then that I feel and see the pain in his eyes for the same thing I am hurting.

"She felt you would want it after all this time and she knows it will never be the same, but you at least have it," Paul says. I look away at the ocean again and let out a sigh. "I know that it reminds you of what happened a few years ago, but you have to forgive yourself for that and try not to let it effect you anymore. Your grandmother would want you at least to have that and to pass it on to Lina when she gets older."

'_No! I don't want Lina to have and I do not want it at all! Grandma may have left that for Bella and I, but I do not want it! I will not let that go and I will never let it stop effecting me!_' I growl and get up to walk away a little. Paul turns to me, not wanting to make me angry, and he remains quiet for a moment.

"Baby, you have to move on and let her live. I know you two were close, but this is important to your parents," Paul says. He gets up to get the box from the truck, while I go to check on Lina only to see she is still sleeping. My sweet girl is so cute when she is asleep and I want her to be this small forever. Paul puts the box next to me with the lid off and he crouches down besides me. "This is for you and she wants you to have it tomorrow. This means something between you and your grandmother as much as it means something to Bella. When you left, Bella told me that she felt the same about it being brought back out. Your grandmother had this gifted unto you for the day like tomorrow. Just take it and think of her and the happy memories you have of her."

Inside the box is something I have not seen since Grandma Swan's funeral. It is the wedding dress she had redone before she died for me and Bella. I was closer to her then Bella, but she loved the two of us equally. Grandma died when we were almost nine and she was always happy to see us when we saw dad. It was a 1950s ivory colored silk tulle strapless dress with a gather bodice and skirt wedding dress. It was the actual dress, but it was in the design of the dress grandma wore when she got married to grandpa. The veil was lace with a design allow the edges and was to pinned to my hair. Inside was something new, it was a lace shrug to go over the dress. My heart begins to ache as I look at the dress and try hard not to begin crying. Paul puts the blanket over me to phase back, I refuse at first but phase back so Paul can hold me in his arms. I begin to sob the moment Paul gathers me in his arms and holds me close to him. Grandma knew me well enough back then and the dress was perfect for me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I sit with Lina in my arms and we sit out on the porch to enjoy the summer breeze. Paul is talking to Sam about tomorrow and Emily comes out with a cup of tea for me. I pull the blanket around Lina a little more and stare at the sky above us. Emily walks back inside to let me be alone for a little longer and I close my eyes. My mind goes to grandma with her smile and the warm hugs she would give us when we were sad or just because she felt we needed a hug. She was such a loving woman that it hurt when she passed and left us her things. I refused to take them and told Bella to do what she pleased with them. Charlie kept them in a box in his closet until I was ready to have my share. I open my eyes and look at the ring Paul gave me and smile at how such a simple piece of jewelry is treasure by me today. The front door opens and Sam comes out with a small smile on his face.<p>

"Emily is a little worried about you being out here by yourself. Paul believes that the only person you will talk to about this is me, but I think he feels just as lost in this as you," Sam says. He sits next to me and caresses Lina's cheek. "Liliana, you have to talk to someone about all this."

"Why? So I can be hurt tomorrow on my big day? No, I do not want to talk about any of it and I do not want to wear that dress tomorrow," I say.

"What will you wear then? Renee says you did not buy a wedding dress and the wedding is tomorrow. She gave it to you thinking that deep down you wanted to wear that dress for your grandma and for yourself. Bella did not wear the dress because she knew how much your grandma meant to you. You have to move on and be happy about everything that has come to you. Your grandma is watching over you and smiling at how much happier you are now with Paul and Lina," Sam says.

"You have no idea what I wanted and why I refuse to wear the dress or even to look anything that belonged to her. Bella wore the hair piece at her wedding and that is fine with me. I am not ready to move on because I miss her too much even today. She was my best friend growing up and then she passed on without being able to see our birthday pass and give me the present she was wanting to give Bella and I. I know it is not her fault she died, but she was my grandma and I loved her so much," I say. One star blinks a little and I feel my heart skip a beat. Grandma said when she is heaven she would send me a blinking star when I would need her most, I need her now and I just saw that star. Maybe it was a coincidence, but it made me hurt a little more.

"Emily will have the dress out tomorrow morning in case you want to wear the dress. Paul wants to put Lina to bed, so I can take her inside," Sam says. I kiss the top of Lina's head before handing her over to Sam. Paul comes out with a small bag in hand as Sam goes in and he looks at me with a calm face.

"Come on," Paul says.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To do something that would cheer you up when we were kids," Paul says. I raise a brow and stand up when I notice that he has two towels in his hands as well. "We are going to swimming at the beach."

"Really?" I ask with a big smile. Paul smiles back and begins to walk down the porch steps. I run after him and jump onto his back with a giggle. He carries me to the new truck and lets me in first before he gets in to take us to the beach. We have not done this in years and it has made me feel a little better.

* * *

><p>Kim is doing my hair while Rachel checks my nails for the fifth time since she finished putting the polish on. Emily is checking on Lina to see if she is okay. The boys were kicked out earlier this morning to Billy's to get ready for the wedding at three. I cannot wait to get up soon because the girls are killing me right now. Leah comes in with the dresses for the girls and I smile when Kim squeals at the gold colored sundresses they will wear as my bridesmaids. Kim finishes the curls to my hair and lets them hang down. She put my hair in a french braid, but flipped it up for something different and to hold my headpiece. Renee arrives with Charlie, Bella, and Nessie. I quickly get up to hug my parents tightly and try my hardest not to cry. Renee holds me close for a moment longer and she kisses my cheek.<p>

"We brought the headpiece for you," Bella says with a smile. She holds grandma headpiece and I gingerly run my fingers over it. I am to wear this to hold my veil in place and to go with the dress I decided to wear. I am going barefoot like Paul and it drove Renee nuts to see her daughter get married barefoot. I turn to let Bella put the headpiece in and hug her tightly.

"Thank you," I say to my sister.

"We will make things right," Bella says softly. I look at my little flower girl to see she is smiling widely.

"It is almost time to get the dress on," Emily says. She is holding Lina in her pretty dress and I go to hold her. I smile at my pretty girl and look at the little headband Paul got for her the other day. Renee and Bella go to get Nessie into her dress and they go to find their dresses in the closet in Paul and I's room. Charlie looks at me with a sad smile and he looks between me and Lina.

"I never though you would get married. I knew Bella would, but you were too much of a tomboy to think about walking you down the aisle. I am so proud of you, Lilly-bug," Charlie says. I walk over to give him a hug and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy," I whisper. Charlie kisses the top of my head with his hand touching Lina's. Charlie is soon called by Emily to go get his suit on before I go to get my dress on. I look at everyone and try not to laugh at the thought of me getting married after saying I would never get married. Lina grunts a little to get my attention and I lift her up to kiss her forehead. "We can do this together, baby girl. I too nervous to marry your daddy, but I love more than my heart can hold. We will be a family even more after today."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I am nervous, beyond **nervous, I am terrified right now. Charlie is hiding me behind the truck as the guests all get into their seats. The area we had set up is under a tent where the guests will sit and then the altar is just out form under it a little. The weather is beautiful with the sun shining and it is not too hot out. I am shaking while rubbing my hands onto the skirt of my dress and I cannot stop taking deep breathes. Bella walks over to put Lina in my arms in hope that I will calm down a little, but it does not help at all. I nuzzle Lina's cheek and murmur to her about how scared I am right now. The groomsmen walk over consisting of Edward, Jared, Sam, and Embry. He had to do some rearranging since Bella is my maid of honor and Sam is Paul's. Edward and Sam are not too keen on walking down the aisle with someone who is not their lady. Charlie captures my face to look at him and he gives me the silent talk like he used to do before every sports competition I did in high school. Renee comes to check on us and to get us lined up to go down the aisle. She offers to take Lina, but I shake my head silently because I want to carry my baby girl down the aisle with me. Bella and Sam go first with Edward and Emily. Then Embry goes with Rachel and Jared goes with Kim. Charlie takes my hand and he takes a deep breathe.

"You can do this, baby girl," Charlie says. I smile with a small nod and we make our way to the beginning of the aisle. There is no music playing as we walk to let everyone have a small moment and because I find the bride's march song a little cliche and stupid. Paul is standing happily with a white dress shirt, white bow tie, and a black suit that I know Billy got for him because it is not something Paul would pick out. He hates having to dress fancy and he fought with the guys about wearing a tuxedo. His feet are bare like mine and Lina's and he looks like he is going to cry. Charlie stops to kiss my forehead and give my hand to Paul at long last. I step up to stand next to Paul, he puts his hand on the small of my back to make me relax a little and then his other hand goes to cradle Lina as well. We listen to the pastor talk about Paul and I and about marriage, he even mentions the blessing of having Lina up here with us. Lina is a trooper and remains quiet/asleep during the procession. It is not long before the two us get to reading our vows.

"I can't promise you a life of sunshine, or a steady wind to fill our sail. I can't promise you a life of riches, or that our health will never fail. But I CAN promise to protect you with every fiber of my being, because without you by my side, my life would have no meaning. I can promise to stand beside you in the good times and the bad. I can promise to make you smile whenever you feel sad. I can promise to always love you and chase away your fears. And I can promise to hold your hand during our journey throughout the years. While we sail the seven seas of life and drift along together, the waves may send us near and far but the storm we'll surely weather. Now on this our special wedding day, as we embark on our new life, I can't begin to put into words how happy I'll be to call you my wife," Paul reads off of a card he made when we were picking out our vows that meant more to us.

"When I was little, I dreamt about my prince charming and how he would sweep me off my feet and how handsome he would be, so you can only imagine the shock when I saw you the first time in many years and knew from that moment, once more in my life, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though we were kids and i loved you then, I knew from years ago I wanted you at my side to love me for me, to make me laugh and smile everyday, and to be my best friend even in marriage Today, years later, I look at you and I see my best friend-your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. I always knew you were the one, because you can look into my eyes and see my soul and I no longer fear being myself- I can just be me when I am with you. You are everything that's good, pure and true. You make me a better person every day. Taha Aki has blessed me with you in so many ways that I never thought possible. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again and I believe in love again. I never imagined that I would find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. You are my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete; I thank Taha Aki every day that he brought you into my life. Today, I marry the grumpy, temperamental man, my prince charming, that I once hated as a child- today I marry my best friend. I love you with all that I am and ever will be," I read off of my card. The pastor has us exchange our rings and then lets us share our first kiss as husband and wife. Paul cups my face with his hands before kissing me sweetly and then leaning down to kiss our little girl. Everyone applauds us and throws the rice at us for good luck. Paul pulls me close as we walk back down the aisle to the truck that we will drive back to Sam and Emily's, but Paul does not take us straight there.

"We are going to make a quick stop at our special spot," Paul says. I smile and snuggle against him for a moment. We arrive at the place to see that there are construction items there and it looks like something is going to be built. I get out of the truck when I see a few trees have been cut down to make more room for whatever is to be built.

"What is going on?" I ask. Paul takes off his jacket and slips on a pair of sandals. I smile at him as he stands behind me with his hands on my hips.

"Imagine a house here," Paul says and points over where the trees were cut down. "Then by the cliff, imagine a little gazebo built. The cliff is not too high so we do not have to fear too much and there will be a fence there for the children to look over and so you will not panic when they get too close. There will be a big yard and a really nice driveway going up to the house from the side."

"That sounds nice and I hope we get to have that," I say with a sigh.

"That will be ours," Paul says. I turn to look at him and find he has a wide smile. "My dad, Charlie, Billy, and the guys chipped in to buy this land and are willing to help us get the house built while we are in Vancouver to let me finish school. We can come up every weekend that we can to see how it is going and you can design the house as you want. This is ours to do as we want and we can pass it on to our children when they get older."

"Paul," I say and I pull him into a passionate kiss. "I honestly do not deserve you right now. Thank you so much for making this place special for us."

"I want us to live the fairy tale life we wanted as kids," Paul says. We stay there a little longer before we head to Sam and Emily's like we were supposed to begin with.

* * *

><p>A week has gone by since the wedding and we have settled back into our daily lives with Lina with us and as newlyweds. Renee and Phil have gone back to Florida and everyone else is still calling to see how we are doing. I put up a new photo that was taken at the wedding reception and smile as I put the photo Renee gave us in the living room. Paul comes home from work with a yawn and he shuffles his way into the living room. Lina is down for her morning nap, so it is just the two of us. Paul has been picking up his night shifts before school starts back up and I have been working as an online teacher for children who are homeschooled. I am teaching literature and history, since those were my two minors in college. My nursing job does not start until Lina is three months old, we have another two months before then.<p>

"How was work last night?" I ask with a big smile. Paul grabs my hand, the baby monitor, and pulls me into our bedroom like he does every morning he gets off work. I smile when Paul turns to close the door and put the baby monitor on the nightstand. He pulls my shirt over my head and pulls my shorts down quickly. I lean my head back when Paul kisses my stomach softly and then up to my neck. He lets me sit down on the bed to watch him undress himself slowly and then he is in nothing but his boxer that I wish he took off as well. My eyes stare right at his throbbing cock as it strains against his boxers and is pressed against his body.

"You have no idea how much this hurts right now. I have been thinking about you all night and it has been killing me," Paul growls. He crawls over me on the bed with another soft growl.

"Did your try going to the bathroom and jerk yourself off?" I tease while Paul makes a trail of kisses down my body.

"You know I did, but it is not the same as being buried deep inside my beautiful wife," Paul say. I shiver at the word he used to call me because I love being called his wife. Paul lifts my legs a little off the bed to slide my panties off and he licks my pussy softly. I gasp at that and my hips buck a little when he does it again. Paul puts a hand on my hips to keep them down to let him continue licking me and I moan more. He moves his mouth to lick my clit and to add his fingers into the wonderful mix and I lose my mind at the pleasure this man is able to give me. Paul is slow with his mouth, knowing it drives me nuts but it makes me cum harder when he does it. I grips the sheets as I arch my back and begin to scream out Paul's name when I feel myself get closer to my tipping point, but Paul stops and sits up with a wicked grin.

"Paul Lahote!" I exclaim with a small whimper. Paul shucks his boxers off quickly, flips me over onto my stomach, lifts my hips up, and gives one swift thrust into me. I cum the moment he is fully in me and Paul growls at the sensation. Paul leans down to kiss my shoulders while he undoes my bra to let it slide down onto the bed and he fondles my breasts gently.

"My beautiful wife, you are very sensitive this morning. Did you not get a chance to feed our little girl?" Paul asks. I can feel the smile against my skin and move my hips against him.

"She fed from a bottle this morning," I moan. Paul chuckles before he thrusts into me quickly and fondles my breasts. We have not done this position before and it feels amazing. My moans begin to become and louder and then into screams as Paul makes his thrusts harder and quicker. He pinches my nipples and they leak, making my breasts hurt less and Paul leans back down to bite my shoulder a little while we cum together. I am panting when Paul pulls out and lays next to me. He gathers me into his arms and I curl up against him.

"I missed you last night," Paul says.

"I missed you too and so did Lina," I say. Paul kisses the top of my head and gives me a small squeeze.

"I am surprised she is still asleep," Paul yawns. I know he will fall asleep soon and I sit up to kiss his cheek.

"Get some sleep while I go get your daughter to let you spend some time with you," I say. Paul swats my butt when I get up to gather my clothes and get dressed. Lina begins to whimper over the baby monitor and then there is a husky voice heard over the baby monitor. My heart races as I begin to panic and run to the nursery only to see my worst nightmare standing in my daughter's room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Paul is in a pair of **shorts behind me as I stand and stare at Robert in my house, standing above Lina with his pale skin and red eyes. He smiles at me and Paul and he reaches down to touch Lina's face. Paul growls and moves to attack him, but I quickly stop him in fear he might hurt Lina. My body shakes when Robert behinds over to get closer to Lina and she lets out a shrill of fear.

"She is very smart to be fearing me," Robert chuckles. "You are looking good, Liliana, for a new mother. I heard that you got married last week and now you are off the market. How would it feel to lose your husband and daughter after just becoming a family?"

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Paul growls. I hold him back again and he holds onto me tightly, he knows why I am doing this.

"Well, you have a quick temper, wolf," Robert says. He walks over to Lina's closet and touches her clothes. "Your daughter smells very good for a small baby, but I am not sure she would be filling for me. I would love to have some of Liliana though."

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" I ask.

"I am here to take what you never gave me, but gave to that brute just a little bit ago. I found by using my wonderful nose to track you here," Robert chuckles.

"Please don't hurt my baby," I beg. Paul and I move over to Lina while Robert remains by the closet. Paul pulls me behind him as I reach down to grab Lina quickly.

"No, you did this to me because I wanted to find a way to make you pay. I found someone that was very hungry for me and now I am alive and stronger then ever. You ruined my life with your restraining order and having me get arrested. You will give me what I want right now or you will die," Robert growls.

"Paul, now!" I exclaim and duck under the crib to shield Lina. Paul roars as he phases on Robert, making him scream out in horror as Paul rips his head off and then into pieces. I hold Lina close as she cries from the loud noise, but I scream myself when Robert grabs my arm to pull me from underneath. He pulls me as Paul pulls him and I scream louder in fear of him getting Lina. Paul snarls as he leans his head down and rips his head clean off, leaving a limp body on the ground next to me. He pushes the body aside and whimpers to have me come out. I scramble from underneath and run to him with tears running down my face. Paul whimpers as Lina cries and I bury my face into his fur. I watch Paul nuzzle Lina softly and lick her face to make her feel a little better. Lina pouts and whimpers with her daddy and nuzzles me.

'_Take her into our room and I will clean him up. Do not come out until I come for you. Call Sam and Jake to let them know what happened. Go, now,_' Paul says. I kiss his nose before running to our room and closing the door quickly. Lina hiccups as I rock her in my arms to calm us both down while I dial Sam's number.

"_Hello?_" Sam answers on the second ring.

"Sam, there was a vampire in the house and he was after me. It was Robert, he was turned into a vampire. Paul killed him and the leech wanted to kill Lina," I sob into the phone.

"_Liliana, relax and take a deep breathe. Where is Lina right now?_" Sam says softly.

"She is here in my arms and she is okay," I say with hiccups.

"_Alright, let Paul handle the clean up and I am going to call Jake. Would you like me to see if he can get ahold of Bella?_" Sam says.

"No, I will call her," I say. Sam hangs up to call Jake and I sit in the corner of the room. The house smells like burning flesh suddenly and there is a loud bang on the door, causing me to scream in fear. Paul rushes in in human form and he runs over to me. I grab him quickly and sob into his chest from being scared once more by the man that tried to take everything from me.

"It is alright, he is burning in the fireplace right now," Paul says. He caresses my head and rocks me a little. "Did you call Sam?"

"Yes, he is going to call Jake and I need to call Bella. We are not safe here, Robert's creator may come after us," I sob.

"No, baby, we are safe here and there is nothing to fear. Let me call Bella and have her come with her family to give you some ease. While I do that, you can take care of Lina and I will come right back for you two. I love you, baby," Paul says. He gives me a sweet kiss and takes the phone to the bathroom to make the call. I carry Lina to the bed to feed her, thinking she may not eat after what we went through, but she eats and puts her hand above my heart to tell me it is okay. I smile and reach down to kiss her little hand. Paul comes back out in a pair of boxers and he crawls onto the bed to sit next to me. I look up at him and he moves my hair out of my face to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you for being the brave on," I whisper.

"I promised to protect you and Lina and I plan of keeping that promise. You were afraid for Lina's safety as much as mine, but I understand as to why you felt the need to protect her like you did. You made sure she was safe from Robert and me as well because you know I would not be the same if I had hurt my girls," Paul says. I scoot closer to lean against him while watching Lina eat and enjoying listening to Paul's steady heart beat and Lina's little grunts.

* * *

><p>It has been three months since the incident and nothing has happened since then. Lina is much bigger now and she is a very happy baby. She loves to smile at us and she loves to play with her curls in her sleep. She has been sleeping with us until we can get the nursery fixed, but it is nice to have her near us. Paul comes home with her from daycare and I am laying on the couch, exhausted from my day at work. Lina is cooing to Paul as he walks into the house and they find me in the living room with nothing but Paul's boxers and a tank top on.<p>

"Baby?" Paul asks. I wave to them and continue to lay on the couch. Paul puts Lina on my chest and she pats my face happily. I look at my beautiful girl to see she is smiling widely, making her look so much like her daddy, and she giggles.

"Hi, princess," I say softly. Lina looks up at Paul and coos again. I smile and move one of her curls out of her face.

"You feeling okay?" Paul asks. I sit up wit Lina in my lap and kiss her chubby cheek.

"Yeah, just a rough day at work is all. How was class?" I say. Paul goes to the kitchen to get something to eat and I carry Lina to go with him. She has been doing well at daycare and she has learned many things from the staff there. I sing a song with Lina as she claps her together and we dance a little. Paul chuckles at us when Lina giggles and lifts her hands into the air.

"I love you two so much," Paul says. I smile and lay my cheek on the top of Lina's head. Paul's eyes sparkle as he looks at the two of us together and he walks over to wrap his arms around my waist. He kisses my forehead softly and then kisses Lina's head. Lina pats Paul's chest and coos once more. "Yes, princes, I love you too."

"She is just liking to hear it as much as I do," I say with a smile. Paul moves my hair behind my ears with a big smile. Lina pats Paul's hand to get his attention and we laugh when she smiles like she did nothing wrong. Paul takes Lina and goes back to getting dinner started early so he can get ready for work at the club. I had to quit my job at the bar to be at home with Lina and to let Paul have his job still. Besides, I am not sure I would be able to handle three jobs all at once. I decide to go get Lina's night clothes ready for when she takes a bath later, but I stop when I see the baby book for Lina that Renee and Charlie gave to us. I sit in the rocking chair with the book in my lap and open it to the first picture of Lina, just hours after she was born. I put a few other things like her hospital band, her height and weight record and even her little hand and footprint in there. As I flip through the book, there are more photos of the three of us as she gets older that either Paul or I have taken. The last photo so far is Lina hugging Paul in his wolf form when we went back up to the reservation to check on the progress of the house. I was afraid Lina would be afraid of Paul, but she giggled as if she knew that was her daddy under all the fur. There is one that I did not know was taken, it is Paul and I in wolf form with Lina between us and she is very happy. Our little girl trusts our wolf halves just as much as our human halves and she feels safe with us. I put the book away, finishing what I was originally doing and I go back to the kitchen. Paul is not there with Lina, instead they are in the living room doing tummy time together.

"That is my girl! You are a rolling champ!" Paul cheers. Lina gives her daddy her gummy smile and rolls over again. She has been getting better at rolling and she loves when Paul encourages her to roll over a few more times. She is a little slower, but after just turning four months, I am not surprised she is having difficulty. I watch the two of them play together on their stomachs together and try not to laugh when Lina gives Paul a strange look when he motions for her to crawl towards him. She reaches for a toy instead and puts it in her mouth to chew on.

"She is just learning to roll, baby, give her some time before she starts crawling. Besides, I don't want my little girl to be growing up too fast," I say while walking over to join them. Lina giggles when she sees me lean against Paul and she rolls onto her tummy in front of Paul. I move to fix her barrette while Paul gives Lina an eskimo kiss.

"My baby girl is going to be a beautiful, smart, and talented girl just like her mommy," Paul chuckles. I laugh when Lina squeals in agreement with Paul. This a moment I hope we get to share forever and with more children as time goes on and when we are ready for more children.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A few months have **flown by once more and our little Lina is spending her first Christmas with the whole family. She has begun to to pull herself up, causing Paul to be even more happy to see her grow up. I smile when I hear the boys placing bets on who Lina will crawl to while us ladies are in the kitchen making dinner. Kim is trying to hold off Emily from eating everything when she says she is trying to taste it to make sure it is good, when we all know it is just her being hungry caring twin boys. Rachel is setting the table for us and I am checking on the turkey. I smile at the idea that this is our first time spending the holidays as a family and we may be able to spend next year's holidays in our new house. The sound of baby babble is suddenly heard closer with sound little hands slapping the floor. The boys are panicking in the living room trying to locate Lina. Kim, Emily, and I turn to see Lina holding up her favorite stuffed wolf with a big smile on her face. Lina had managed to slide her way over here and made the boys panic. I go to pick up my little troublemaker and pepper her cheeks with kisses before she is found. Kim holds up a soft piece of broccoli for Lina to eat and she takes it happily. Paul and Jacob race past the kitchen, only to turn back around to see Lina is with me.

"How did she get in here?!" Jacob ask. Lina giggles and hugs her wolf close to her.

"She is sneaky like her mommy," Paul says with a big smile. I wink at him, holding Lina close to me and walk over to him.

"She managed to get herself all the way over here and she was very proud of herself," I say, handing Lina to Paul. She pouts and reaches for me, but I kiss her nose sweetly. "Mommy has to help your aunties with dinner, princess. Go play with daddy and your uncles."

"Lilly, she can stay here with us," Emily says.

"She will be joining us in a few years anyways with the way she eats. She saw the food and her eyes sparkled like Paul's does every time we all come togther," Rachel teases.

"No, all the boys do that," Emily giggles.

"Hey, I am feeling a little insulted here," Paul pouts like Lina. I kiss my babies on the cheek and shoo them to the living room again. Rachel comes up next to me and bumps me with her hip.

"So, should we be expecting any more baby Lahotes anytime soon?" Rachel asks quietly.

"No, we have a little more time and I want to have another baby when Paul is out of school and Lina is a little older to appreciate being a big sister," I say. "I mean, I am older than Bella by a few minutes and it was hard to be the older sister with someone the same age as you."

"My boys better not be too rowdy because I am not sure how I will be able to handle having three boys to run after," Emily says with a big smile. Sam and Emily picked a date in March for the wedding since Emily is due some time before then. Leah and Seth arrive with more food from Sue and we all welcome them with big hugs. All the parents were upset that we told them it was pack only today, but understood the reasoning. Leah takes Lina from Paul and nuzzles her with a big smile. Lina is all smiles from all the attention she has been getting since we got here and it makes me glad to see she is enjoying being around the family.

"Oh, Charlie and mom say hello and cannot wait to see you guys in a few days," Seth says. Lina reaches out to him with a big smile and Seth obliges. Paul greets Lea and Seth, only to take Lina back from him.

"Paul, let Lina spend time with them," I say. Paul looks at me, his eyes telling me something I did not realise before. He is afraid Seth may imprint on Lina just like Quil did to Claire years ago. I walk over to take Lina from him and kiss his cheek. "She is fine and I am sure that is not going to happen. If it was to happen, it would have and we would have known about it by now."

"I just cannot risk it," Paul says softly.

"Paul, can I talk to you?" Seth asks. Everyone gets quiet and we all look at Seth in wonder what he wishes to talk about. Everything shifts in a second with Paul grabbing Seth by his collar and shoving him into a wall. I cover Lina's face when Paul lets out a loud growl and knocks Seth against the wall.

"You did it, didn't you?! You imprinted on my baby girl!" Paul growls. Sam and Jacob pull him off Seth and I run over to him. He smiles at me and hands me a small box.

"No, I had this made for Lina to wear when she is older," Seth says. " I wanted to ask Paul if it would be okay if I gave it to her for her first Christmas as part of the family."

"Seth, that is very kind of you," I say with a big smile. Lina pats the box and I open it to see a necklace with a small locket with wolves on the outside and inside is all everyone in the pack family on one side and then a picture Paul, Lina, and I from Thanksgiving on the other side.

"I thought she could wear it and always know that we are here to protect her. She our first pack baby and she is special to all of us. We protect our own and she is one of us even as a baby," Seth says.

"Seth, tell me the truth about the reason behind the gift," I whisper. "Did you imprint on Lina?"

"Why does it matter? I mean we do not pick who we imprint on, Jacob and Quil learned that the hard way," Seth says.

"It is because she is my daughter!" Paul growls.

"Paul, that is enough!" I snap and he flinches a little. "If Seth did, then that means she has three people in her life that will protect her. But Seth has not imprinted on anyone at all yet, so you can calm down or you can sleep outside in a tent!"

"Liliana," Paul says. He hangs his head before relaxing and then look at Seth. "I am sorry, Seth, I should not have jumped to conclusions."

"It is okay, I would have the same thing for my daughter," Seth says with a smile. Lina holds her hands up in victory and lets out a squeal. Everyone laughs at her and we all get back to what we were doing. Paul pulls me to the side to give me a deep kiss as an apology and I pull away with a big smile.

"I am sorry, baby," Paul whispers.

"I know you were protecting our daughter. But, you had not right to try to throttle your brother like that. Next time, grab my hand before you jump into an attack," I say. Paul kisses my nose and takes Lina from me. She lays her head on his shoulder with a big smile on her face and her curly, black hair falls over her blue, green eyes. My beautiful girl as happy as can be no matter what, she is such the opposite of her daddy.

* * *

><p>Dinner is a success and everyone has piled into the living room to open the gifts we all got for everyone. The poor tree looked like it was going to be swallowed up in all the presents around it. Lina is in her travel crib playing with her toys while everyone laughs and enjoys the silly moments we have been having since we all cleaned up the dishes. Leah and Jacob laughed when Jared pulled out a bra from his box and tried to give it to Kim. She said no and then laughed at his reaction when he really thought it was meant for him. I curl up against Paul and play with his hand in mine to admire his wedding ring once more. It is our second Christmas together and we are married this time with a beautiful little girl. Paul makes circles on my shoulder as he laughs with his brothers. Emily leans over and takes my free hand when she notices me not laughing with everyone else. I look at her and we both share a big smile. Sam stands up with his beer up, ready to give a toast.<p>

"Well, I think we should give a toast to yet another successful Christmas together as a pack. Also to Lina joining the family as well as my two boys soon to joins us. To family!" Sam says. We all raise our drinks to the toast and take a sip of them. Paul grasps my chin and gives me a passionate kiss in front of everyone, making them hoot out with happiness. We pull away with heated looks and my face is burning up a little at his wonderful display of affection. Lina stands up in her crib and squeals to try to join in the fun. Embry goes over to pick her and then does a small dance with her. Rachel laughs when Lina claps her hands and tries to sing a song she learned in daycare. Paul buries his face into my hair as he tries not to laugh at our silly girl when she looks at us for approval. I blow her a kiss that she returns and then goes back to singing. It is long after that she begins to want to be in my lap, Embry pouts as he hands her over to me.

"Well, we should all welcome back Liliana yet again after so many years. A year ago, she was back just to see Charlie and she fell in love with that big brute over there. The two have never been happier then with each other, even as kids. They are married at long last and with a beautiful little girl. We had not had a Christmas we could all spend together like this until last year and I know we will all be together for more holidays to come," Jacob says. I smile while holding Lina close as everyone else cheers to Paul and I. Lina is oblivious as she tries to get the toy in Paul's hand. Soon it was time to open Lina's presents and she was only happy to have the wrapping paper. She received many new clothes and more toys, but my favorite was all the stuffed wolves the boys gave her to have in her room and to represent them all. But, Lina preferred the one that looked just her daddy and it made the ladies awe at her persistence. She begins to rub her sleepy eyes an hour or so later and curls up into my arms.

"I think it is bed time for a certain little one," Paul says. He stands up to go put Lina's crib in our room before I take her with. She gives everyone goodnight kisses and waves to them as we walk up the stairs. Paul is fishing out her pajamas from her bag and he is grabbing her blanket when I walk in. Lina is breathing heavily as I rock her a little before changing her into her cute onsie. Paul chuckles when Lina extends her little hand to him to say goodnight. "Goodnight, my princess, daddy will see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, my little angel," I say, as I pull the blanket up to her hips and kiss her little hand. Paul puts his hand on the small of my back while we watch our little girl curl up with her stuffed wolf and drifts off to sleep. "She has gotten so big that I don't want her to keep growing."

"We have some time before we have anymore first anythings with her," Paul whispers. He kisses my hair and leads me out of the room, after grabbing the baby monitor. The two of us go downstairs to see that everyone is doing a round of charades with us. Paul and I sit in our spots form before with me curled up in his arms as we enjoy the company of our weird pack family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Charlie plays with **Lina a few days later at his house on the floor. Lina smiles widely at her grandpa while clapping her little hands again. Bella and Edward are due to arrive soon with Nessie. Paul is in the kitchen with Sue while I sit on the couch with my nose in the plans for the house in between my stuff for work. Charlie takes my papers away with a smile and motions for me to look at Lina. I gasp and scream for Paul when I see Lina standing on her own. Paul and Sue come in quickly and gasp at Lina's accomplishment. Sue gets the camera while Paul goes to have Lina walk over to him. I cover my mouth to keep from crying when Lina smiles and reaches out for Paul. Sue comes back with the camera and starts recording is, Charlie snaps some photos the moment Lina takes her first step. Paul cheers her on with a large smile and I bite my lip when Lina giggles at her next step. She makes three steps before stumbling and falling into Paul's arms. He lifts her into the air with a laugh and kisses her cheek a few times. He looks at me with tears falling down my face and he sits next to me. Lina lays her head on her daddy's chest and gives me a cheeky smile. I lean over to kiss her face with a big smile.

"I am so proud of you, baby girl! You took your first steps!" Paul cheers. I lay my head on his shoulder when he puts his hand on my knee. Sue puts the camera down to get her fill of Lina love, also to let Paul hold me for a moment.

"This is what it feels like to see your baby grow up?" I ask with a small laugh. Charlie smiles as he walks over to take my hand and gives a small nod.

"Yes, this is how it feels to see your bay grow up and do new things in their lives. Soon that little girl is going to be walking around and talking and then she will be starting school. She is going to grow up just like you did, Lilly-bug, and she is going to be a wonderful young woman just like her mommy," Charlie says. I sob a little at the thought of Lina getting older faster than I imagined and I reach out to have her in my arms. Sue gives her to me and she laughs when Lina tries to wipe my tears away the moment she is in my lap.

"You did it, Lina," I whisper. She puts her hands on my cheeks and leans in to kiss my lips. We all erupt in laughter at that cute moment and I kiss her lips again. Paul leans over for a kiss, but Lina shakes her head and places it on my shoulder. I give him a kiss for compensation and Lina gives him one too once she sees what I did.

"That is my girl, make your mommy proud and then make her cry at the same time," Paul whispers. I punch his shoulder and laugh at him when Lina hits his shoulder right after me.

"Paul, come help me check on the turkey," Sue says. Paul gets up to help her and I play with Lina in my lap. Her soft curls are falling out of her barrette as she shakes her head and giggles when I poke her cheek gently. She claps her hands when I lift her above me and bring her back down to kiss her belly.

"Little Lina flying to sky like an angel," I cheer. Lina wiggles around trying to get down into my lap and she moves her hair out of her hair. I take my hair tie to tie it back and then put the barrette back into her hair. Charlie turns the television on to see if there is a game on or something to watch to keep from being overwhelmed with so much emotion. I giggle and bounce Lina on my knee to make her feel like she is riding a horse while we wait for Bella and Edward to come and have a family Christmas as Swans, Lahotes, and Cullens.

"So, how is the house coming along?" Charlie asks.

"Really good, thanks again for helping us buy the land, dad. It means a lot to me and Paul," I say, smiling at him.

"Anything for my girls and you two deserve that happy ending together," Charlie says with a smile. I put Lina down to let her play some more and take my blueprints over to Charlie. He lets me sit on the arm rest of his chair so I can show him the house. We laugh when he asks a question about the safety of the house sitting on a cliff and I reassured him that we are making really safe. Bella and Edward come in with Nessie squeezing through to see Lina. The two share big smiles as they hug each other and then begin to play. I get up to go give Bella a hug and we giggle a little.

"You look great, Lilly," Bella says.

"Thank you, we have been getting our exercise with Lina becoming even more mobile," I say. Edward smiles as he gives me a hug and Paul walks out to greet everyone.

"Actually, you just missed Lina take her first steps," Paul says with a proud smile on his face. I rub his shoulder and then lead everyone into the living room. Lina is babbling as she plays with Nessie's hair and tries to compare it to her own. Bella goes over to greet her niece while Edward motions for me to step out for a moment. I walk with him outside and wait for him to say something.

"Liliana, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Bella," Edward says.

"Of course, what is the matter?" I ask.

"She wants another baby, a boy," Edward says.

"That is good, I might be able to help you adopt a baby from the babies that are left at the hospital," I say. But, the look on Edward's face tells me that she is not looking to adopt a baby. "She wants a biological baby?"

"Yes, she thinks we could have someone carry the child, my child to be exact. She has tried asking Carlisle about seeing if her eggs might be viable to use, but he says it is not possible. She has thought about asking you," Edward says.

"No way, if she even tries and your little leech royalty people come back, they will kill us all and I am not going to let anyone of us be put into danger. Besides I am not ready to have children right now," I say.

"Just talk to her and try to tell her that it will not be a good idea. She is not listening to me when we have the conversation. Even Rosalie is thinking of trying it," Edward says.

"This cannot happen! You barely survived the last attack," I begin to panic. The front door opens and Paul comes out with Bella behind him. I know they heard us by the looks on their faces and Paul looks like he is against what I just said.

"Everything okay out here?" Bella asks first.

"No, I am not okay with you wanting me to carry your child with Edward. I could either die or we could get killed by those royal leeches and what not. Bella, it could put everyone in danger again because the child would be a hybrid that could cause more damage then we think," I say.

"The child may not gain your wolf gene and you are not going to die," Bella says.

"You don't know that because you were able to be turned after you had Nessie. I have more human in me then you think and I was terrified of having Lina but I did. I am not sure how I would feel about having a baby that we are not sure would be safe. Bella, I know you want another baby but you can always adopt the baby," I say.

"No, I want another baby that looks like Edward and somewhat like me. You are my sister and I thought we would do anything for each other," Bella says. I look at Paul for his support, but he is not looking at me.

"Paul, tell me you are not with Bella on this," I say, hoping I am right.

"Lilly, you can help her this once and we all get through everything together," Paul says.

"Do you want to come over to see dad and see our niece or nephew that is actually Lina's half sibling? Do you want to see me have another man's child?" I ask.

"No, but this is for your sister and it is not like you two are going to have sex to make this happen," Paul says with a low growl.

"Bella, you cannot push Liliana into doing this. We all need time to think about this," Edward says.

"No, my answer is no," I say. Bella walks over and grabs my hand before I can run off.

"Lilly, please, I will not ask anything else of you. Just please do this for me," Bella begs.

"You want me to carry your husband child inside me and I could die. As your sister, I will not risk my life for that because I have a husband and daughter to care for," I say. I take her hand off me and walk away from her before I lose my temper in her persistence in me carrying her child.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**I lay on the bed back** home the next day and look up at the ceiling wondering what my life will be like in a few years. Paul is putting Lina down from what I hear over the baby monitor. I hold my left hand over me and look at my wedding bands and imagine what would have happened had I of skipped last Christmas and stayed here in Vancouver. Would Paul have stayed with Rachel and had kids with him and I be left alone after school?

"No, baby, I would have left Rachel eventually in hopes I could have you," Paul says. I look around me, but Paul is not in the room. "I can hear your thoughts even though I am in the nursery, Liliana."

"Really?" I grumble and slip under the covers to hide from him when he gets back. Paul finishes putting Lina to bed and walks into the room with a chuckle.

"You were never good at hiding, Lilly," Paul chuckles and bounces me on the bed. I emerge only to be attacked by Paul's wonderful mouth. He crawls over me to deepen the kiss and to push my legs up against my body to grind his hips against me. I moan into his mouth and wrap my legs around his hips.

"Paul, please," I beg. Paul moves my panties to the side while sliding his boxers down a bit to let his hard cock out and slide it past my lower lips. He growls when he is able to slide in smoothly because I am already wet just by kissing him. Paul moves at a steady rhythm while kissing my neck and I lean my head back to let out my moans more. I dig my nails into his shoulders as I move my my hips with his to feel more of him.

"God, baby, you are extra horny today," Paul groans against my neck. I wrap myself around him to urge him on to go faster and harder. Paul thrusts more and bites my neck again as he grips my thighs and then cums inside me with a low groan. I moan softly, not reaching my tipping point yet and hold onto him. He pulls out of me and then goes to the bathroom silently.

"Is there something bothering you, Paul?" I ask, getting up off the bed. He comes back out with his work clothes on and he looks at me.

"Yes, you and you insisting we not help your own sister have another baby. She is asking you to carry her child and that is all," Paul says.

"Are you listening to yourself at all? You want me to have a child with my sister's husband and you are okay with looking at the child that will look like Lina and even me! Paul, I could die like Bella almost did if I have that baby. Are you ready to lose me?" I say.

"No, I am not ready to lose you! I just want you to do something for your sister and having her baby is one of them," Paul says. He cups my face with his hands and he kisses me softly. "I will love that child as much as I love Nessie and I will be here with you through it all. Just please think about doing this for Bella. I know you are not going to die if you have the baby. I have to get to work, but I will be here for breakfast. I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Paul," I say. I walk him to the door and watch him drive off in his truck to the club before going back inside.

* * *

><p>The hospital is slow tonight and I am running late to get home. I return to the nurses station to see Lina playing with Bella and Carlisle, her father-in-law. I paint on a fake smile as I walk over and put a patient's chart down on the cart. Carlisle is speaking to another doctor and Bella stands up with Lina on her hip.<p>

"Hi, Liliana," Bella says. "Your coworker said Carlisle and I could stay here until you got back from whatever you were doing. Lina has been having fun."

"Yes, thank you for watching her. What are you doing here at my job?" I say and take Lina from her. "You cannot just drive down here unannounced and at my job."

"I asked her to bring me to see you," Carlisle says quietly. He extends his hand out to me and I look at it like it is something foreign. "Carlisle Cullen, Bella's father-in-law."

"Yes, I have heard of you, but I have to get home no because I am late to make dinner," I say. I take Lina with me to get my things from the lounge only to find Edward and Paul already there. "What in the world?!"

"Lilly, just relax and let me explain," Paul says.

"You have a double shift today, or at least that is what you said to me," I growl.

"Is there somewhere private we could talk?" Edward asks.

"The conference room is open," I say. We all go in and clothes the blinds quickly. "This better be fast or someone might start a rumor about me."

"Actually, I lied to a doctor saying I am looking to possibly hire you up in Forks. Liliana, I am here to discuss what you talked about at Christmas with Bella and Edward," Carlisle says.

"My answer then was now and now it is no. Go home and do not ever talk to me about it," I say, adjusting Lina on my hip and turning to Paul. "You, go to work or do not come home until tomorrow morning. I cannot look at you right now for calling my sister when I told you I do not want to do this."

"Lilly, you need to at least listen to what Carlisle has to say," Paul says. He reaches out to touch me, but I step back from him.

"No, I am not listening to anyone but myself. This is my body and my choice! I am not going to go through all that I went through with Lina with a baby we all have no idea will do to me. Lina is a blessing for all of us, but the child that you want me to birth could kill me or anyone else without us knowing. I do not want to leave Lina without a mother in her life," I say. "Besides, I have a job and I start blowing up quickly like Bella did with Nessie and like I did with Lina, then we will have tons of explaining to do."

"That is one reason I am here," Carlisle says. I turn to him with a soft growl but he does not flinch. "From what we went through with Nessie, I am confident we are all prepared in what is to come next with the child you are to carry. There may me some unknown variables that could happen with your wolf side, but that is something we learn from."

"I am not an experiment and I am not going to leave my job for six months. Besides, what makes you think that you will be able to get me pregnant the first time?" I scoff.

"You are were pretty horny a few days ago and I am sure you will be like that for a few days. You are going into heat soon like you did a year ago," Paul says. I suddenly want to rip his throat out, but can't because I am holding Lina.

"Liliana, I understand you don't want to do this. But think about how much I will thank you for doing this for me," Bella says.

"I said no! I will not do any of this for any of you! I will not put my life in danger to give you a child, I will not look at any of the same not even the child. Get out of my faces and leave me alone," I say. Lina coos as I turn to storm off to the car. A cool hand touches my arm and I turn to see Edward smiling a little at me. Tears are falling down my face to see he is feeling the same about all this as me.

"You are not wrong to make this choice and I do not hate you for this," Edward says.

"Then why are they pushing me to do this then?"

"Because they want this to happen, Liliana. It something simple to them, but to you and me it is making a child of our own blood. It would not be their child, but ours and they do not see that."

"I cannot do this, I need to go home and put Lina to bed. Thank you, Edward, for all your support."

"Of course, Lilly," Edward says. I walk to the car to put Lina in her seat and try not to begin sobbing. Paul's voice calls my name when I start to walk to the driver's seat. I try to ignore him, but he grabs my arm firmly.

"Let go of me," I say firmly.

"No, you have to listen because I care about you. I want Lina to have her mother in her life, but I also want to help Bella have another baby. You are her sister and you have a better chance in surviving the birthing then a normal human," Paul says.

"Listen to yourself! A few years ago you wanted my sister dead for wanting to keep Nessie and you want me to give birth to s similar child! I am not gong to do it, Paul," I say, pushing him back and getting into the car. I pull out of the driveway and decide to drive north to Forks and talk to someone with a sane mind.

* * *

><p>Sam is waiting for me on the front porch and I run to him. He holds me close in a hug for a moment. It does not take long to get Lina out of the car and upstairs in the twins' nursery for the night. Emily makes us some snacks and some tea before heading to bed herself.<p>

"Does anyone know you are here?" Sam asks.

"No, I drove straight here and only called you. I needed to talk to someone that could help me not try to kill Paul," I say.

"Well with what you just told me, he is acting strange about all this. Are you sure it is not more of he wants more children, but he is unsure how to ask you?"

"I am sure because he would have said he would rather it be our baby instead of it being Edward's. Sam, what am I to do? We have never had a fight before and he is acting strange about it all. Do you think I and anyone else would be safe if I agree to have the child?"

"Lilly, I am not sure because the last time we jumped to conclusion with Nessie, we were wrong. You have t do what you think is right in this."

"Alright, if I say yes, you must do everything you can to make sure I do not hurt anyone. Also, if I die, make sure Paul doe snot do anything stupid and help care for Lina. He will blame himself if anything happens."

"Nothing will happen, but I promise. Now, off to bed for you. You had a long day." I kiss his cheek and then go up to check on Lina before heading to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Paul's truck skids into **Sam's driveway, followed by a door slamming, and running to the door. I am upstairs playing with Lina in the nursery when I head everything downstairs and then the shouting. Sam and Paul are having at each other in the kitchen. I pick up Lina and walk with her downstairs to see Paul has not slept yet and he looks worried.

"Baby, why did you not go home last night and what are you doing up here?" Paul asks, rushing over to me. I step away from him and walk over to Sam. "Liliana, what is going on?"

"I came here to speak to Sam about what has all been going on. Sam has helped me think through this thing you keep pushing me to do," I say.

"And what is it you came down to?" Paul asks.

"Why are you acting to strange and pushing me to do this? What could you possibly have to gain through this, Paul?" I ask.

"Bella said she would tell you something that may hurt you if I did not push you into having the baby," Paul says softly. I adjust Lina on my hip and blink at him in confusion.

"What that you tried to kill Nessie and Bella? I know about it and I know you were only doing what you thought was right in protecting the pack and the humans. Paul, nothing Bella says will make me hate you. But, I am upset you let her push you like that. You are Paul Lahote and you never let anyone push you around, not even a little girl like Bella," I say.

"Not when that girl has something that could hurt the one you love," Paul says. I walk over to caress his face with a big smile.

"I am not hurt, I love you," I say. "I have decided to do as Bella asked, but I want to stay in our house here."

"It is not done yet, well not completely," Paul says.

"We can stay here to finish up a few things and you are taking online classes this semester. Please, do this for me and I will help my sister with this one thing," I say. Paul looks at Sam, who gives him a small nod, and Paul looks back at me giving me a nod of his own.

"Alright, but I want you to know I am not liking this and in a year I want another baby of our own," Paul says. I giggle and give him a sweet kiss. How could I ever be angry at this man for very long?

* * *

><p>Bella and Carlisle have picked a date to do the insemination and I am nervous. Paul has called a moving company to move our things up here out of the town house. One year ago, we were engaged and waiting for Lina to arrive. We had also just moved to the town house after the Robert incident. Now, a year later, we are living in our dream home with our beautiful girl and a family. I get out of the car to get Lina and she looks around with amazement. She was just a newborn when she was last here, now she walk her way into the house. Paul stops me in front of the house to take a picture and Lina gives her daddy a big smile. Once the picture is taken, the three of us walk inside and I marvel at what has been done in the short time that it all began. The boys have done a great job after the construction crew put down the foundation. I walk into the large living room that leads to the kitchen and look to the backyard that is lined with the trees to the woods. The side yard leads to the cliff and I smile at the view. Paul walks up behind me to kiss the back of my head and to wrap his arms around my waist.<p>

"Welcome home," Paul whispers into my ear. "The boys will be here to finish the in-law suite and you are due at the Cullens' in an hour. So, let us look at the upstairs."

"I would love to see it with you, my dear husband," I giggle. Lina claps her hands happily and looks around again. Paul takes my hand to lead me upstairs and I gasp at the second living room.

"This is where we will be when we do not have guests and it has a door to block everyone downstairs off. Here is the playroom for the children, when we have more," Paul says. I look around with my mouth hanging open at how big the room is with a little hide away for someone to take over. "Here is Lina's room and the other ones are just across the hall from her. Our room on the opposite side of the house to give us space and it has a porch. Apparently, the boy hired a few other people with Bella's help to get this all done faster, forgot to tell you that. Come on, let me show you our room then."

"Slow down, babe, this is a lot to take in," I giggle. Paul leads me back down the living room to large double doors and we walk into a fairytale. The room is large and has a attached bathroom with a wonderful view of the cliff and the water. "I was just looking at blueprints the other day about this house, how it is in my looking at it it is almost done?"

"Because I can see into your mind from the pack link and knew what you wanted instantly," Paul says with a big smile. He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him by giving him a deep kiss.

"It is perfect," I say against his lips. Paul chuckles and takes Lina to show her the rest of the house. I giggle as I watch them and look around myself. Everything is beginning to look good for us after so many years of dreaming about all this. Now, we have everything we wanted at kids and it is all perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Carlisle is waiting for **me when I get to their house with Paul. We took Lina to Sam and Emily's for a bit since today is the day of the insemination. I called my job to let them know I took an internship with Carlisle here in Forks playing a home nurse for a pregnant woman, when technically I am that pregnant woman. Carlisle smiles when I walk over to him, holding Paul's hand tightly and trying not to shake.

"Thank you for doing this and welcome to our home, Liliana. Everyone is eager to meet you," Carlisle says.

"Wait, who?!" I panic. I have not anyone in the Cullens except Nessie, Bella, Carlisle, and Edward. Paul pulls me close and gives me happy ideas to make me calm down. I grip his shirt as we walk into the house and the sweet smell of vampires fill my nose instantly. "I think I am going to be sick."

"Breathe, baby, breathe," Paul whispers.

"Is she alright?" someone asks. A blondie is standing on the stairs with a big hulking brunette at her side.

"Rosalie, meet Bella's sister, Liliana. Liliana, this is Rosalie and her mate, Emmett," Carlisle says. I gulp and begin to shake.

"She does not look good," Emmett says.

"She has not been around many vampires after she phased and something happened not too long ago with another vampire," Paul says. I close my eyes and mutter something from a textbook I read in school. I let it rattle through my head before opening my eyes to a girl with brown hair in a pixie cut in my face. I scream and hide behind Paul.

"She looks nothing like Bella," the girl says. Another young man walks up behind the pixie haired girl and he raises a brow at me.

"Ah, this is Alice and Jasper," Carlisle says. "You may have heard about them from their mates."

"Wait, Marinna and Matthew are here?" I ask quickly. One of my other best friends walks around the corner with a big smile on her face. I gasp and run to give her a big hug. "Marinna!"

"Hey Lilly, you are looking good," Marinna giggles. I hold her back for a moment and smile happily.

"You are looking good yourself. I heard you have four kids now?" I say.

"Yes, we have four now and very happy," Marinna says. Jasper takes her hand with a big smile. "I am sorry we missed the wedding."

"It is alright, I missed yours so we are fair," I say with a big smile. Matthew walks over and my heart aches a little. He and I dated once when he was hiding out for a bit from Marinna. I was the reason he disappeared when Marinna was pregnant with Manny.

"Hello Lilly," Matthew says.

"Hi Matt," I say. Paul walks up behind me to put his hands on my shoulders protectively. "Paul, it is fine."

"Is she here?" someone asks. A woman with wavy brown hair walks over with a big smile and a little boy on her hip. "You must be Bella's twin sister. You two look nothing alike except your style of dress."

"Is that a compliment?" I ask.

"I am Esme, Carlisle'e mate, and this is little Ethan," the woman says. I look at the boy and cannot help but to smile. Soon the sound of laughter echoes around the room. One laugh I know well enough and I brighten to see Emanuel Call not too far away.

"Aunt Lilly!" Manny exclaims.

"Manny!" I exclaim. He runs and tackles me into a tight hug. My little godson is as handsome as ever just like his daddy. "My little elephant is not so little anymore."

"I missed you, Aunt Lilly," Manny says.

"Me too, buddy, me too," I whisper. Manny looks up at me with a beautiful smile and I kiss his forehead.

"So handsome like your daddy, I cannot believe how big you have gotten," I say.

"No one said you knew Marinna," I hear Bella say. I turn to her and we share a big smile.

"No one asked," I giggle. "Marinna and I were friends growing up with the guys. I was very upset when Embry broke your heart, but was glad you found someone else. We have some catching up to do when I am done with Bella."

"Of course, Lilly," Marinna giggles. I take Paul's hand and walk with him to the library. Everything is set up to do the insemination and my nerves kick back up. Paul gives my hand a small squeeze when Carlisle walks over the table that has been prepped for me. Bella and Edward come in behind us, closing the door behind them.

"Shall we get this over with?" Paul asks.

"Wait, Edward is going to be in here?!" I ask quickly.

"He is going to be helping Carlisle a little," Bella says. I gulp and then zone out a bit while we do all of this, since now I really want to get this over with. Please let this whole carry my sister's baby thing be over with quickly.

* * *

><p>Paul helps some of the movers with the help of the pack while I try to unpack Lina's room first. I am better now that all we have to do is to wait for the test results as to whether or not I am pregnant. Sam has been keeping an eye on me, but Marinna has been spending more time with me now that we are not too far from one another. She is bringing her kids over to spend time with Lina for a little bit, since the five of them are cousins after all. Lina stands at the baby gate of her room to watch the guys walk with their big selves that make my poor baby girl look so small.<p>

"Lina, what are you doing?" I giggle. Lina looks at me with her big eyes and she smiles widely. I walk over to scoop her up and kiss her cheeks senselessly. Lina erupts into giggles while pushing my face away, but I keep going with a giggle of my own. She gasps and then grunts, reaching out for someone at the door. I turn to see Paul smiling at us from the doorway.

"What are my ladies doing in here?" Paul asks. He steps over the gate and walks over to us. Lina reaches for Paul again, but with a whimper this time and Paul obliges our little girl. He gives me a sweet kiss with a big smile and pulls me close to him. "The guys are almost done unloading the truck and that means we can unpack all our stuff once they are all gone."

"Don't forget about Marinna coming over with her kids," I say.

"Actually, she called just now and said that Ethan is a little under the weather and she will not be able to come over. I am sorry," Paul says.

"It is alright, just means more fun times with my husband and daughter," I say with a shrug. Paul kisses me again and Lina pats his neck for a kiss of her own. The guys finish quickly and then leave an hour later after talking to us all about everything. The three of us finish unpacking Lina's room first before we head to the master bedroom and then to the rest of the house. Sam brought us food when he arrived and we are sitting on the couch in the upstairs living room listening to some music eating our food. Paul is testing Lina's taste buds with a few things we had bought her when we were in Vancouver. She eats it willingly and happily with a big smile at everything she is given. Lina is not picky, just like her daddy. I finish eating and stiffen when I feel something move inside me. It has been almost a week since the insemination and we are to do the test in a few days, but I felt something move. Paul looks at me and he sees my shock.

"Baby, what is the matter?" Paul asks. I open my mouth to respond, but cover it quickly as I run to the bathroom and begin to puke my wonderful lunch back up. I whimper as I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet. Paul has Lina on his hip as he walks into the bathroom with wide eyes. "Do you want me to get the pregnancy test?"

"Yes and call them to let them know I am going to take it," I say. Paul goes through the cabinet and hands me a box with the pregnancy test. I take it and pull him down to kiss his cheek for reassurance. "No matter what it says, I love you and always will."

"I love you too, baby," Paul whispers. He kisses the top of my head and then leaves me for some peace before the storm. I am murmuring a list from one of my school books to keep myself calm while I take the stupid test and then while I wait. Paul is sitting on our bed and he is holding Lina close to him while she is rubbing her sleepy eyes. He looks at me as I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. We wait quietly, allowing Lina to fall asleep, and the doorbell rings. I take Lina while Paul goes to answer the door. Lina is fast asleep in my arms while I play with her curls and caress her face. She is going to have a sibling, but she will never know that. Paul pops his head into the bedroom and his face is blank as he looks at me.

"I will be there in a minute," I say. Paul only nods and then leaves the room. I hold Lina close as I walk back to the bathroom and look at the pregnancy test. My heart skips a beat when I see it and I go to find Paul and whoever was at the door. Carlisle, Bella, and Edward are in the downstairs living room talking with Paul about something. They all stop talking when they see me coming down the stairs.

"Liliana, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asks.

"I took the test, of which is why Paul called you," I say softly.

"What did the test say?" Edward asks. I look at him to see he is scared about all this as I am.

"Congratulations, you are having a baby with me," I say with a weak smile and tears falling down my face. I feel like I deserve to die for having another man's child, but this is for my sister. Please God, forgive me for not having my husband's child.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**It is has been a rough** few weeks, that I can remember because most of my days are filled with seeing Carlisle for check ups and then me fighting to keep from puking most of the day. I am not able to keep most of my food down and I am losing more weight than I have ever lost. Paul is becoming worried when I am forced to have an IV drip attached to me because of my lacking of keeping down food and my refusal to consume any blood for this demon inside me. Bella has been banned from seeing me until the child is born mostly for the reason she is making me stressed with everything. Paul has not touched me since we found out I was pregnant and he has been sleeping on the couch. Marinna and Jasper left because of something that happened that I do not remember. Carlisle arrives for his daily check up with a small smile and I see that Edward is with him. As Carlisle is setting his bag up, Edward sits on the edge of the bed, takes my hand with a smile, and kisses the top of it.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward asks kindly.

"Alright, just wishing I could eat solid food and be able to keep it down. Any idea on when I will be having this baby?" I ask with a weak smile.

"With how far you have grown, I would say in another month or so," Carlisle says. I nod my head knowing that I should be just showing if it was Paul's baby, but I am going to have a hidden baby in a few weeks and I cannot wait to get this over with. Carlisle checks my pulse and everything on me before checking the baby. He stops for a moment as he holds his stethoscope against my belly.

"What is the matter?" I ask.

"It is strange, but I am hearing more than one heartbeat," Carlisle says. I stiffen a little and look at Edward. "If my mind is correct, you ma be having multiples and due faster then I would expect."

"Is that god or bad?" I ask.

"You need to be moved to my house to be cared for better in case you do go into labor quicker. Just as a precaution," Carlisle says. Paul walks in with his chest puffed out and his hands balled up into fists at his side. I know that look too well and try to scramble to my feet.

"You are not taking her from me!" Paul growls. Edward tries to push my back to the bed, but I push him away and make my way quickly over to Paul.

"Baby, you can come with and be there. Please, just calm down," I say. I know that when Lina was born last year, I got into a fight with my mom that it set my wolf off. I hope that does not happen to me now with there possibly being two babies to be born anytime now. Paul looks at me with anger roaring in his eyes and I caress his face with a smile on mine. "Baby, it is alright. You will not lose me, I promise."

"Lily," Paul with a small break in his voice.

"I just want to make sure Liliana is near me when she goes into labor and nothing extreme happens," Carlisle says. Paul continues to look into my eyes and he nods slowly. I tell Edward where the emergency overnight bags are in my closet and in Lina's closet. Edward goes to retrieve the bags as well as Lina. I hand Lina to Paul to keep him from killing someone. Carlisle helps me down the stairs and we all stop to see Bella standing at the front door.

"What is going on here?" Bella asks. My anger kicks in suddenly, for some reason, and I want to strangle her throat just like when she ran off to Italy after Edward.

"You want to know what is going on? I will tell you, I am pregnant with your husband's baby or possibly babies and I may die because I refuse to consume any kind of blood! You pushing me to have your baby all because I am your twin sister makes me wish I never had you as my sister to begin with! Right now, I want you to get out of my house and out of my face until I am able to get this child out of my body and into your arms," I snap.

"Liliana, remain calm," Carlisle advises. Paul holds Lina close while I walk over to my sister with a low growl.

"Liliana, you could have just told me that you did not want this," Bella says.

"I tried, but you went and tried to blackmail my husband and then decided to continue pushing this on me. You knew I could die and you knew that I am doing this to shut you up. When this is over, I will not be speaking to you until Thanksgiving. I wanted another baby, but not like this, Isabella Marie Cullen!" I scream, causing something in me to snap. Edward is holding me up and Carlisle is rushing to get everything into the car. Paul is frozen on the stairs in shock of everything and he is staring at me.

"Get her in the car now!" Carlisle says firmly and loudly. I blackout for a moment and fall into Edward's arms.

* * *

><p>I awake to the sound of talking and feel someone holding my right hand. My eyes open slowly and I see Sam, Jacob, and Paul are talking with Paul holding my hand gently. He feels me move a little and he smiles at me while I look around the room.<p>

"You are going to be okay, Lilly," Sam says. "Carlisle said that your anger was because of hormones and there was nothing wrong with the babies. He went ahead and had the babies taken out as a precaution. Two boys were born healthy and happy as can be. Edward is taking care of them in case you want to see them."

"Lina," I say softly. Jacob goes to get Lina from where she was sleeping and he lays her next to me. I hold my baby girl close to me and cry at the fact that I had twin boys earlier then I had my own baby girl. "I don't want to see the boys, I want to go home and forget I even had babies for my sister."

"Carlisle figured you might want to do that, so he said once you are awake you can go home," Sam says. I look at Paul and we share a small nod in agreement to go home to make sure none of this is ever spoken about again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am sorry for the past few chapters not being as good or making any sense, I needed some drama and some fluff to help Liliana and Paul live life. I am not sure I am going to play the twins being born and the Volturi finding out. Please leave some comments on what I should have next with Liliana and Paul trying to live normal lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

**Months have gone **by quickly, I am back to my normal self with no one knowing about me having two babies, and Paul is getting used to his long drive down to Vancouver for school. Lina is much happier now that is more mobile and I am working at the clinic on the reservation to help with the small number of doctors they have. I am dancing around in the kitchen in Paul's sweater and Lina is playing not too far from me and she is laughing at me. The front door opens and I hear Paul drop his bag at the front door and walk over to the kitchen. Lina gets to her feet and tries to make her way towards Paul. They share a happy laugh and I smile when they come back in with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello, mommy," Paul says. We share a sweet kiss and I smile widely at him. "How were my lovely ladies' day?"

"Lina had fun at Emily's and she to be having fun with Josh and Sammy," I giggle. Emily had her twin boys and she is happy to no longer be carrying those boys in her belly anymore. I was scared for her to care for her boys as well as for Lina while I go to work, but she has not cracked yet.

"I think they may become the in-laws in a few years," Paul chuckles. I punch his chest and turn to check on the enchiladas I put in the oven. "How was the clinic today?"

"Quiet and they are worried about not getting another doctor in soon and that may cause the clinic to close. But, I made the point that no one the reservation can afford to lose the clinic," I say.

"It is not hard for us of course and I fear what everyone will do if the clinic closes. Are there any suggestions on what they can do?" Paul says. He sits down at the kitchen island with Lina in his lap.

"We are going to continue working the cases we can and send those that need doctors that we do not have. To be honest, not many doctors want to work on a small reservation for a small pay. I may be a nurse, but I am willing to work here because this is my home and people need people in the medical field more than anything," I say.

"Well, what are they having you do while you are there with the experience that you have?"

"The doctors have me doing almost everything a nurse needs to do. We are having a few nurses come over to help out for their nursing school, but that will only be for a few months and only a small handful of doctors are coming. It is getting harder on the surgeons with the limited number of surgical tools and small number of surgeons on hand. Paul, what am I going to do if the clinic closes?"

"We will figure it out after we come back from our vacation."

"Wait, what vacation?" I turn to see he is smiling widely and his eyes are glittering a little.

"Your mom called and she wants us to fly down to Florida for the summer for Lina's birthday and spend some time there for our anniversary. Charlie is fine with it as long as we do a birthday party for Lina before we go."

"Baby, I cannot leave right now. I am needed at work and we already made all the plans for Lina to have her party on her birthday."

"I called your boss and he is fine with it and says you need a vacation anyways. You are working too much for someone who has a family. I already worked out moving the party up to next weekend for everyone to come over and we will be leaving the week after to Jacksonville."

"Paul, you did all that without letting me know?"

"Yes, had I of suggested it and not done it, you would have said no and argued with me on it. We have not had a honeymoon or a family vacation once. This is a perfect opportunity to change that. Plus, your mom offered to watch Lina for a few days to let us have some fun before we have to come home."

"How long will we be gone?"

"A month or so, depends on if you want to stay longer." I walk over to him and kiss him sweetly with a smile on my face. Paul wraps an arm around my waist with a smile of his own and kisses me back deeply. Lina is not paying attention to us, giving us a moment to continue our kiss longer then normal and we pull away breathless. Paul's hand is kneading my ass, making me moan softly and want to take him right here on the kitchen floor.

"Paul," I moan softly. Lina hears it and she turns to hit her daddy on the chest to protect me. Paul playfully pouts at his daughter when she frowns at him and reaches up for me. I pick her up to hold her close and try to hide my smile at what she did. The conversation moves to Paul's day as we get ready to sit down to eat like a normal family would, if we were even normal.

* * *

><p>"Nurse Swan, you have a call on line one," one of the receptionists says when I walk over to drop off a patient's chart. I take one of the phones and push the button to pick the clal up.<p>

"La Push Medical Clinic, this is Nurse Swan speaking," I say, looking at something that was pushed in front of me by one of the doctors.

'_Liliana,_' Edward says. I stiffen for a moment and I look around thinking he is here, but remember that he is not allowed on the reservation without someone in the pack escorting him.

"Edward, what a surprise," I say softly. "What can I help you with?"

'_It is about the boys,_' Edward says.

"No, I told you and Bella I want nothing to do with them not going to happen. You two raise them as your own and I would have nothing to do with them," I growl softly.

'_They want to see you, Bella told them the truth and they want to see you. They are to call you aunt, not mom,_' Edward says. My heart breaks at the boys wanting to see me, but I take a deep breathe.

"Are they there right now?" I ask.

'_Yes, they are playing with Nessie in front of me,_' Edward says.

"Tell me what they look like, please," I say. I hear the small chuckle from Edward and he takes a moment to respond.

'_They have curly hair, but it is dark like Bella's somehow. They have blue, green eyes and olive skin. EJ is stubborn and speaks his mind like you. Lilian is quiet and he likes to examine things thoroughly. They looks like you more than Bella, but they are beautiful children,_' Edward says. My eyes sting from the tears forming in my eyes. I try hard not to cry as I imagine the boys playing with their sister.

"Thank you, that is all I want. Take care of them," I say.

'_At least let them talk to you once in awhile,_' Edward says.

"No, not until they truly believe that I am their aunt and only their aunt. I have to go to check on a patient. It was nice to hear from you and I am glad the boys are doing okay," I say. I hang up before Edward tries to convince me and look at what I was handed while I was on the phone with Edward. My heart drops when I see it is Lina that has been admitted. My legs take off in a sprint to the makeshift emergency room and I see Emily standing with Kim near a doctor and they three of them are talking. I frantically look around for my baby girl, but find Paul instead. He sees me running to him and he opens his arms out to me.

"Breathe, baby," Paul whispers once I am in his arms.

"What happened, where is our baby girl?" I try not to sob. Paul pulls me back and smiles as he caresses my face.

"She had a small fall at Emily's after I dropped her off for my shift for patrol. I was not too far when Emily called and came straight here. Lina is fine, she is a bit upset because she has a big booboo," Paul says.

"What do you mean?"

"Lina has a cast on her leg and her wrist, she fell out of a chair," Paul says. I pale and then shift to find my baby girl to hold her in my arms. I turn the corner and hear a cry I have known for almost a year. My eyes look for the source and I find my little girl scream and thrashing around calling for me and Paul. I run to her and touch her cheek.

"Hi baby," I say with a small smile.

"Nurse Swan, you need to leave so we can do an x-ray," one of my coworkers says. I glare at her and one of the doctors chuckles.

"This is my daughter and she is calling for me. Now, do your job while I do mine as her mother," I growl. The nurse pales and turns to scurry off.

"She is going to fine, Liliana," Dr. Williams says. I look at him as he checks Lina's chart. "Just a small fracture in her leg and wrist. No concussion, but you know to keep an eye on her for the next twenty-four hours. We just need to put a cast on her after one more x-ray and she is good to go home. She is a screamer and fighter like her mother."

"Thank you, Sean," I say with a sigh. Paul walks over and he puts his hands on my shoulder. Lina whimpers as she reaches up with her good hand and I take it to kiss it softly. "I am sorry you got a booboo, baby girl. Mommy and daddy will be here with you."

"I will have Nurse Ricardo come back to prep her and I will be back to do the cast. She is beautiful, Liliana," Sean says. He extends his hand out to Paul with a big smile. "Dr. Sean Williams, I work closely with Liliana."

"Paul Lahote," Paul says with a shake of his hand. Sean is as tall as Paul, but not as muscular as him. Sean has green eyes with freckles on his face and red hair. He has been flirting with me for some time now, since the first week I started. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter and for watching over my wife."

"Oh, I did not know that you two are married. Liliana never wears her ring at work," Sean chuckles. Paul knew that since it is hard to do my job with it getting caught on everything. Paul stiffens a bit, realising that Sean has been flirting with me without him knowing.

"Yes, we celebrate our anniversary in a few weeks," Paul says through gritted teeth. I pick up Lina to keep her from crying and she curls up in my arms. Sean watches me with Lina and his eyes sparkle a little. I coo to my little girl while Paul leans down to kiss her nose and tell her nice things to make her feel better.

"Well, I let you two be alone with your beautiful girl and I will be back later," Sean says. He leaves without another word and Paul turns to me.

"How long has that been going on?"

"Paulie, he has been a flirt, but I will always go home to you everyday," I giggle. Paul's chest puffs up with pride and he kisses me sweetly.

"I love that," Paul says softly. Emily comes in with Josh and Sammy and an apologetic smile on her face.

"I am so sorry about this, Lilly," Emily says.

"No, it is fine. I am just glad it nothing too bad. Thank you for calling Paul and having someone come and find me," I say.

"I figured you would want to be here with Lina through it and it was mostly Paul's idea," Emily says. I smile and rock Lina a little when she whimpers in pain. We all stay until Lina has her casts and I am given the rest of the day off to take care of Lina. My poor baby is exhausted from the turn of events today to the point she falls asleep in her carseat before we leave the clinic parking lot. The next few days are going to be interesting with Lina in her two casts a week before her birthday party that is a party on the beach.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Just as I thought, Lina **does not like having her casts on. Her mobility is limited and it makes her very upset. I hear my poor girl whimper in the living room while I am making lunch and I go to get her, only to have Paul beat me first. He picks up our poor baby and holds her close. Lina snuggles against him and she sniffles while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her pain medications make her very sleepy and she is happy she gets to sleep it all off. I smile when Paul points to me to show her I am there and Lina reaches out to me with the wrist with the cast. I walk over to kiss her booboo and rub her back gently.

"Embry called to see how she is doing," Paul says.

"How is he doing?" I ask.

"He is fine and no he has not asked Rachel to get married yet. But, everyone is very excited about Lina's big day next week," Paul says. I lay my head on his shoulder when he warps his free arm around my waist. Lina looks at me with a big smile, knowing that she and I are safe with Paul's arms around us. "I love holding my two girls in my arms."

"We like when you hold us in your arms," I say. I look up with a smile and he kisses me softly. "I am so glad the semester is over for you. I miss you in the mornings."

"Yes well, I have to make up for this morning," Paul growls softly. I push his chest gently and walk back into the kitchen to finish lunch. Paul walks behind me to put Lina in her high chair before wrapping his arms around my waist. He moves his hips against me to let me feel his hard cock against my ass. "This is what you do to me when you deny me and know you really want this inside you. Lilly, I miss the touch of your skin on mine and the sound you make when I make you cum."

"Paul, Lina is watching us right now," I say quietly. He kisses my neck, moving my hair out of the way and he groans softly. I turn around to push him back, but he captures my face with his hands to kiss me deeply. I moan into the kiss as his hand slides down my neck, my shoulder, and my arm to reach my ass to give it a squeeze. Lina makes a sharp noise and it makes the two of us jump. She is looking outside and babbling softly. I walk over to sit with her while Paul plates lunch and Lina giggles when I tickle her neck. She looks at her bowl of vegetable soup and she whines a little.

"Mommy made it for you, baby girl," Paul says, sitting across from me. He watches me feed Lina spoonfuls of her soup with a smile. "You are a great mother to Lina."

"Thank you, daddy," I giggle. Lina claps her hands happily and takes another bite. She claps to tell us she likes the food and she grabs the spoon to let me have her feed herself. I let her have the spoon all to herself and she happily tries one after another to get the food in her mouth, succeeding a few times out of that. Paul eats his lunch with a big smile and I lean over to wipe Lina's mouth every now and then.

"You are really good with her, baby," Paul says softly. I look up at him with a big smile of my own. "She has a really good mommy taking care of her."

"Well, she also has a really good daddy taking care of her too. But, I think Lina may want a brother or sister in the next year or so," I say with a soft laugh. Paul chuckles as he gets up to put his bowl into the sink and he walks around to kiss the top of my head.

"We will have to get started on that then," Paul growls. Lina yawns and rubs her eyes sleepily. She looks just like Paul when she is sleepy like this and I cannot help but want to pull her close. She puts her spoon down and reaches out for me to pick her up. I stand to do as she asked and she snuggles up against me happily. Paul clears out dishes to wash while I go to put Lina down for a nap. She whines when she realises Paul is not with me and she squirms a little when I begin to walk upstairs.

"Dada, dada," Lina whines. I smile when Paul appears behind me and caresses Lina's hand.

"I am here, princess," Paul says sweetly. We walk up together to put Lina to bed and she holds onto Paul's finger while I rock her softly. Paul has his arms around my waist while standing behind me and his chin is resting on my shoulder to watch Lina fall asleep. "She looks like you when she is like this. You two are cute when you two are falling asleep."

"I am not cute, but Lina is cute," I say softly. Lina sighs and lays her hand over her tummy as she drifts off to sleep. Paul takes Lina from me to put her in her crib while I go to turn the baby monitor on and then we leave Lina to enjoy her nap. I walk to the kitchen to finish cleaning up our dishes from lunch and Paul follows me with lust rolling off his body. I stand at the sink with Paul kissing my shoulders while I clean the dishes and put them in the dishwasher to dry.

"God, you are killing me right now," Paul grumbles.

"Just a little longer and you can have all of me," I giggle.

"I want you here in this kitchen," Paul growls against my ear. I soak the pot in the sink and grab a towel, only to have Paul swing me away to lay me down on the kitchen island. He kisses my neck the moment my whole back is on the cool counter and he purrs softly. I arch my back when his hands run up my legs and he moves down to kiss down my chest.

"I love how you react to me loving on you," Paul grumbles. He undoes the buttons on my jeans and slowly pulls them down to let his hand slide under my panties and play with my clit. I gasp when Paul kisses just above my navel and he bites it a little. "Yes, that is the sound I am wanting to hear."

"Paul," I moan. He comes back up to pull my jeans all the way off and get his pants down. Paul kisses me as he moves my panties to the side and thrusts quickly into my pussy. I squeak a little while wrapping my arms and legs around him to feel him more. My moans become louder as Paul thrusts harder and quicker and my mind becomes hazy from the wonderful sex we are having. Paul kisses me deeply while he moves to hold me up while still thrusting into me. I lean my head back as I feel myself get closer to cumming. Paul bites my neck gently, making me scream out suddenly when I cum quickly and Paul joins me not long after with a loud moan of his own.

* * *

><p>Paul kisses my shoulder as we lay on the floor in the upstairs living room waiting for Lina to wake up from her nap. I smile as I roll over to look at him and see he is still sleepy from his quick nap. He pulls the blanket I made him up over me to pull me closer to him and he kisses the top of my head. The fireplace is going with soft crackles of the wood and it is peaceful. Lina makes a sound on the monitor, but she settles back into her sleep.<p>

"She must be really tired," Paul says softly. I look up at the ceiling from our little makeshift pallet and imagine us laying here with Lina and a few more kids. "Baby, what are you thinking about?"

"Just us with more kids and how much fun we would have in years to come," I say, looking up at him. Paul kisses my forehead moments before Lina makers her cry of waking up and she babbles. Paul gets up to go get our little girl and I sit up to check my phone for any messages. Emily must have texted and called during Paul and I's lovemaking and we did not notice. I call her back and hear a sigh after the second ring.

"Thank god you called back," Emily says.

"What is the matter, Emily?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"You have not spoken to anyone since you took Lina home from the hospital and I was getting a little worried is all," Emily says. I smile and look as Paul sits with sleepy Lina in his arms.

"We are fine, just enjoying some family time before the big party and then our trip to Florida," I say.

"Well good, it is good to spend time together as a family every now and then. Sam wants to know if there is anything we will need to bring to the party in a few days and what to get the princess for her birthday," Emily says.

"Nothing in particular, she has everything she needs and she is good on toys after the Christmas extravaganza she had," I say with a big smile. Lina squirms to climb into my lap and she curls up against me like she did when she was a newborn baby. She smiles up at me with her new teeth and I tap her nose gently.

"Alright, we will do something for the big girl. But I want to make the cake," Emily says.

"Of course you can do the cake, Em," I laugh. We hang up and Paul pulls me closer to him. We turn the television on and enjoy one of Lina's movies together in the living room as a happy family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Paul has just put Lina **down for her nap to allow us adults to finish getting the house setup. Emily has her boys in the guest bedroom in their crib for a nap and she is finishing a few more things on the cake. Rachel and I are setting up a table for all of Lina's presents while Kim finishes making the food for the party. The boys are putting the decorations up in between managing the grill. I smile when Paul walks by and smacks my ass a little. Rachel laughs when Sam knocks him on the head for what he did. I stop to look at the picture Renee took Lina's first week at home, the picture from my wedding, and then the picture from Christmas just months ago. Lina has grown so much in the past year that it is amazing. She looks like Paul in some pictures and then she looks like me in others. Embry did a slideshow of all the pictures Paul and I have taken over the past year with Lina in them and it is playing the big tv. I stop when I hear the baby monitor go off with Lina's whimper and Paul goes to check on her.

"He is so worried today," Rachel says.

"He has been since her little accident and even more so today because he wants everything to be perfect for her," I say with a big smile. Paul comes back with a small nod to tell me that she is okay and goes back downstairs to help the guys bring up the rest of the decorations.

"He has been such a great dad to Lina, even before she was born," Rachel says softly. "I wonder what would have happened if I had gotten pregnant before we broke up."

"Lilly, we need your help bringing the cake up," Kim says from the stairwell. I take this opportunity to go help Emily with the cake, only to see that it is done and Emily is holding a present.

"What is this?" I ask with a smile.

"You have to wait for Paul," Emily says. Paul joins us with Jared and Sam at his side and he puts his arm around my waist as he stands next to me.

"The four of us decided to get you two a present for your anniversary and also for Lina's birthday. Emily and Kim put it all together while Jared and I looked for everything they asked for. This is mostly for you two though," Sam says. He lays the present on the counter and I walk over to open it up. Inside is a large picture frame with all the photos of Paul and I from when we first met up until just a few weeks ago. I laugh at a picture of me pretending to beat up Paul and look up at him. He is looking at all the memories that we shared as kids and he moves to the pictures of the two of us with Lina.

"We hope to make more in years to come and maybe make it more into a photo album," Emily says. I smile and walk over to give her a hug and then give Kim a hug. Paul hugs Sam and Jared for a moment, trying to hold in his tears.

"Thank you," I say. Paul walks over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Hey guys, we still need help getting everything set up," Seth says. We all chuckle and we all get back to work before the babies wake up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**It is Lina's first plane ride, **I am nervous as we check in for our flight and Lina is happy to be out of her cast and into her braces for a little longer. She is sitting in her stroller playing with her favorite stuffed wolf, looking ever so like her daddy in his wolf form and she is suckling hard on her pacifier. I smile at my beautiful girl and try to imagine her a little older and talking about her wolf. Paul gets us checked in for our flight and he checks out bags in. Lina makes the sign for water and I give her her sippy cup with water in it. She puts her pacifier down and chugs the water completely. Paul takes the diaper bag from me with our tickets in hand and leads us to the security area. We make it through after fighting Lina about not being able to go with me through the machine and having to put her wolf down and she clings to me the moment Paul goes through. I smile when one of the security guards kindly brings Lina her wolf and gives her a lollipop for being a big girl. Lina takes both, but still hangs onto my as Paul and I gather our stuff to get to our gate.

"You were such a big girl, princess," Paul says with a big smile. She hands her daddy the lollipop with a grunt and Paul takes it with a nod. I smile at my angels as we walk and arrive at the gate. Lina rubs her eyes sleepily since she had to get up earlier so we could check in on time and she was not a happy girl about it either. Paul goes to get something to eat real quick and I show Lina the airplanes to see what we will be traveling on. She looks around, not too impressed, and she hugs her wolf close until Paul comes back.

"You sleepy, baby girl?" I ask Lina. She yawns and curls up against me. I sit down with her in my arms and then put the blanket over her. Lina out hers head on my chest and begins to fall asleep when Paul sits down next to me. He smiles and caresses her cheek gently.

"She really did not like getting up so early," Paul chuckles. I smile and perk up when I hear our flight being ready to board. Paul grabs all of our stuff while I hold Lina and our tickets. The ticket lady smiles at Lina sleeping and lets us onto our flight. Paul goes first to out the bags into the overhead compartment, while I sit down and buckle my seatbelt. Paul sits next to me and he looks around to watch everyone that comes onto the plane. I am caressing Lina's little hand in mine with a big smile on my face as she breathes softly against my neck. We are all boarded and ready to take off to our destination of Florida.

* * *

><p>I look out the window of the room we are staying in at Renee's and take a deep breathe. I have not been anywhere but Washington since I went to be with Charlie and I am a little offset. Paul is putting a few things away for our stay and Lina is asleep in her travel crib. I sit on the bed for a moment, Paul joins me and takes my hands in his to kiss the tops of them. He knows I hate to travel and the flight was bumpy, making me a little on edge with my fear of planes and heights. He smiles at me while leaning to kiss my lips softly.<p>

"I love you," Paul whispers. I smile and pull him back to me to kiss him more, when we are interrupted by the sounds of Lina waking up. We laugh a little and I go to get our little girl. She clings to Paul when he picks her up and sits next to me. I look at the little girl that changed my life just a year ago and she is my precious, beautiful baby girl. She reaches out a chubby hand to let me kiss it and she smiles when I caress her curly hair softly. Paul watches us with a big, proud smile of his own. Lina reaches for me to take her and feed her before we go downstairs to hang out with Renee and Phil. I adjust myself to nurse Lina while Paul continues to unpack a few more things. Lina eats contently with her eyes on me and she smiles a little.

"Silly girl," I giggle. Lina finishes quickly to play with me and I laugh at her insistence to play with my hair to compare it to her hair. Renee knocks on the door and pokes her head in with a smile.

"Lunch is ready," Renee says. The three of us go downstairs to see Phil setting the table for lunch. Paul pulls out my chair for me and sits close to me. Lina looks at all the food just like Paul does and she reaches to try everything. But, instead Paul and I give her some bread to hold onto and to eat a little. Paul has his arm resting behind me on the chair to rub my shoulder gently. Renee watches Paul and I with Lina and she is smiling widely.

"So, Liliana, how are things at the clinic?" Phil asks.

"Things are great and busy. We do not have many doctors on hand so I am asked most of the time to help out on many things and it is wonderful to see new things or to do something most people in my shoes would be unable to do," I say with a smile.

"Does that mean you will be working for a medical degree?" Renee asks. I stiffen a little at the thought of being even more busy with work and being away from Paul and Lina.

"That is something we have not talked about before and it is a little early in her career to be thinking about a career change," Paul says quickly.

"I do not think it is a career change, it is more of moving forward in her career," Renee says. I grip my fork tightly to keep from making her stop talking. I am the only child of hers to go to school and she wants more from me? Paul leans over to whisper into my ear, but says it with his min instead. I lean my head against him to feel his breathe on me more and he rewards me with a kiss on my temple.

"What about you, Paul? How is school for you working to be a photographer?" Phil asks.

"School is great, minus that fact I am doing mostly filler stuff before getting to the good stuff," Paul chuckles. The conversation shifts to Paul, giving me time to relax, but Renee is wanting to talk more about my plans for the future. I am sensing she is not sure how life is going to be for me since I rushed into getting married and had a baby early in life. Lina is happy as a clam in my lap as she enjoys the small pieces of food I give to her. Lunch is soon over and I take Lina outside to let her feet feel the cool water after changing us into swimsuits. She giggles at me as we slide through the water together and she kicks her feet happily. I laugh with her when she splashes the water with a loud squeal and she smile up at me. My heart skips a beat when I am pulled back to the first day she was in my arms and then brought back to this moment. Time has gone by so fast for me and my little girl is growing too fast. Paul joins us a few minutes later with Lina's new floating toy inflated and he places her in it. It makes her upset to not be in our arms, but she likes being able to go further out a bit on her own. I get out for a moment to get some water and Renee waits in the kitchen for me.

"Liliana," Renee starts, but I stop her.

"No, you invited us to have a vacation. Do no and I mean do not ruin this for me right now. I am happy with Paul and my job at the clinic more than anything in the world. You may be afraid it will not last long, but Paul and I have loved each other for years and always will. He loves me very much that he did so much for me already. Please let me enjoy my daughter's first vacation, first birthday and my honeymoon in peace, mom. I am not up for you in pestering me about me getting married so fast and starting a family," I say. Renee walks over, puts her hands on the sides of my face, and smiles widely.

"No, I am not here to pester you about my fears. He does love you very much and I know that you love him just as much. You two are perfect for each other. I am proud of you for finishing college and having a beautiful family. I am glad you decided to come down here for Lina's birthday and to let us spend some time with her and you. I love you, baby," Renee says. I hug her tightly to hide my tears and then get my water to go back outside with her. We arrive outside to see Lina looking around frantically and Paul gone for a moment. I panic quickly, rushing to find him and get Lina out of the water. My heart is racing when I pull her close to me and I scan the pool for Paul.

"Paul?!" I scream quickly. Paul emerges from the water with a gasp and he looks at me with a small smile. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming at him while crying. He wades over to me and he cups the side of my face when he sees me crying.

"Baby, what is wrong?" Paul asks.

"I did not see you and Lina looks scared so I panicked for a moment. I thought something had happened to you," I say. Paul kisses me sweetly and he wipes my tears away. He holds me and Lina close to keep us from crying anymore.

"I am fine, baby. I am sorry for worrying you two, but I dropped something in the water and I went to go get it," Paul says. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes to listen to his heart beating against his chest. This a sound that calms me down and it belongs to the man that I love very much.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Renee has Lina for a few days **while Paul and I enjoy our time at a hotel twenty minutes away. I left a few bottles for her to give to Lina and a few things about her usual schedule. Paul holds my hand as we walk out our hotel to go for a walk through town. We are wrapped in each other's arms to not notice much and we find our way to the beach. I walk over to a small stand to try on a few hats and glasses while Paul snaps photos of me. He smiles at me while I try new things on and he looks me over in my jean shorts, sandals, and his black tank top. I hold out my hand to him to let us walk the beach for a bit. He takes it in his and lets me lead him to the beach. A few guys catcall me with a laugh or two, Paul pulls me close to him to claim me as his and he glares at the guys. I hook my fingers through his pant loops and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"I love you very much, Paul Lahote," I giggle.

"I love you much more, Liliana Lahote," Paul chuckles. He picks me up over his shoulder and runs us into the cool water with me squealing like Lina does with a big smile on my face. He puts me down to toss water at me and I gasp with a laugh. I kick water back at him for payback and he chases me down the beach. I am caught behind a rock by Paul, only to have him pin me to the rock to kiss me deeply. "I have caught an angel on a beach."

"You have more than caught me, you have claimed me and made me yours," I purr. Paul runs his hand up my leg with a soft growl.

"I sure have and I would do it as many times as I can to let every man know that you are mine," Paul says. We are caught by someone else and Paul decides we should go back to the hotel. I ride on his back happily with my arms around his neck and my nose rubbing the edges of his ear. He bounces me a little and spins a few times to tease me. We arrive at the hotel to see someone waiting for us there. Standing in the lobby is an old friend of mine and one of Robert's exes, Maddie. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives us a wicked smile. It is then that I realise she is the one that changed Robert last year into a vampire the moment her scent hits my nose. Paul puts me down on my feet and holds me close to him.

"Hello, Liliana," Maddie says.

"Hello, Maddie, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I went home to see Robert, but found out he is dead and has been for a year now. Apparently he was last seen saying he was to pay you a visit and he never returned to his apartment. That being said, you know what happened to him and you will tell me what happened to him since he had a strange fascination with you of all people," Maddie says.

"I am not sure I know what you are talking about," I say. I move to walk past her, but Maddie grabs my arm quickly.

"What did you do to my man, wolf?" Maddie growls. Paul pulls her hand off me and leads me to the elevator. "I will make you pay for what you did to him!"

"Good luck," I grumble. Paul is shaking the moment we get into the elevator and he is breathing heavily. I rub his arm with one hand and hold his hand tightly. He walks quietly to our room and opens it quickly. I watch him start to pack our things again and he stops when he sees I am not helping. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that. We need to pack and go back to get Lina. I want us away from that woman before she does anything to us or Lina," Paul says.

"What about Renee and Phil? She might go after them once we leave and I am not leaving because it will ruin our anniversary. Paul, please just let it go and relax so we can enjoy this time together," I say. Paul throws his suitcase onto the floor with a growl and I run over to stop him from destroying something else. my arms wrap around his torso to be his shield from nothing physical. He stands still with his arms to the side and back stiff.

"Liliana," Paul says softly, but gruffly.

"No, I want to spend as much time of my anniversary with my husband. I want to forget what Maddie said and be in the arms of the man that I love very much. Please, just forget what just happened and make love to me right here and now. Take your anger out on me while making love to me," I beg. Paul moves quickly to cup my face with his hands and kiss me deeply. I scramble to get my hands under his shirt to touch his skin while Paul pushes me back against the bed with a small groan. His hands lift my right leg to let his hand run up my leg to my stomach. Paul shifts to kiss my neck gently while his hands undo my shorts to shuck them off me as quickly as he can. I gasp when he delves under my panties to slide his fingers against my clit softly. Paul swallows my moans into his mouth when he kisses me again. He inserts one finger into my pussy slowly, moving his finger and hitting my G-spot just right. Slowly, Paul kisses my neck while moving my tank top up and pulling over my head.

"We are going to take this very slow since we have so much time alone together," Paul growls. He nuzzles my breast while fondling them through my bra. I moan softly and try not to wiggle around too much. "I really do love the sound of your voice while I fondle your still tender breasts."

"Paul," I moan. Paul rewards me by inserting two of his fingers past my wet lower lips and moves his fingers in and out of my pussy. I grip his shoulders when his fingers begin to move and I arch my back with a louder moan than before. Paul growls with a smile and he scrapes his teeth against the tops of my breasts, before moving one cup down to push my breast up to allow him to suckle on my tender nipples. I dig my nails into his shoulders as he continues the wonderful sensation of Paul touching me in my most sensitive places and I feel my body tighten slowly, but he stops suddenly. My eyes pop open to see him peeling his shirt off and then go for my panties and bra. Leaving me stark naked to him, but him in his shorts from earlier and it makes me want to rip them off. I am flipped over with a low chuckle to let Paul kiss down my spine and to my butt cheeks. When my hips move away from him, he grips them with his hands and presses his hips against my own.

"No escaping me now, my little wife," Paul growls. He is letting his darker side come out a little to try it out and it is turning me on a little. I lean my head back to look at him and he leans down to kiss my right shoulder softly. "You are so beautiful, Lilly, you are a wonderful woman and a wonderful mother to our daughter."

"I love you, Paul," I moan. He moves my chin to the side he his on and we share a deep, sweet kiss. For a few seconds, I am released to allow him to get his shorts and boxers off quickly and then I am filled completely with his hard cock inside my throbbing, wet pussy. I come quickly from his entrance with a squeak and Paul kisses my shoulder as I fall from my quick high. After a minute or so enjoying our physical union, he puts his hands on mine, interlaces or fingers together and he thrusts his hips against mine slowly, but with hard enough for us. I moan into the pillow my face is on while Paul leans down with his chest against my back and moves. We moan softly until we begin to get faster and faster, meeting each other's thrusts to reach our climax together with a mixture of growls and screams of each other's names.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Paul calls for room service **while I call Renee to check on Lina, only to find the three of them are out together. I am sitting on the bed with Paul's shirt on when he comes back from the bathroom with a big smile on his face. He jumps onto the bed to trap me in his big arms and kiss my face all over. I giggle while trying to push him away, but he wins as his kisses become longer and more sexual. We are panting a little when we pull apart and Paul looks over my choice of attire with an approving smile. I roll my eyes when Paul tugs on the shirt gently to silently tell me to take it off. He kisses my neck gently while sliding his hand up under the shirt to spread his hand over my stomach, but stops suddenly.

"What is the matter?" I ask when he stops.

"You have gotten a little fatter," Paul chuckles. He lifts the shirt over my stomach and moves down to kiss my exposed skin. "This is where our daughter was a year ago and where our other children will live for their first few months of their lives. Taha Aki has blessed us with happiness and a beautiful baby girl."

"That was very romantic of you, Paul. Are you sure you are okay?" I giggle. Paul lifts his head with bright eyes and big grin on his face.

"I am just still getting over how you love me so much despite my temper and you have given me everything I never thought I would have," Paul says. I reach down to caress his face gently with a smile of my own.

"I have loved you for years even with your temper and I will always love you. Our imprint just made us realise our true feelings and make us admit them to each other. We were meant to be together and we will be together forever," I say sweetly. Paul kisses my stomach again just as sweet and he crawls back up to hold me in his arms.

"So much has happened this past year. We became parents, got married, and became godparents to Sam and Emily's boys. What will be in store for us this next year?" Paul grumbles.

"Maybe someone else getting married or someone else having babies," I say softly. My eyes close softly and I curl up against Paul sleepily.

"Maybe Lina will get a little sister or brother," Paul says. We have talked about kids, but we are not sure when we will have more children. I believe we have some time before having more children and making the Lahote family a little bigger.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of food and Paul's soft voice talking to someone. My eyes open to see Paul is smiling while on the phone with what sounds like Sam and he is making me and him a plate. I get up slowly to make my sleepy way to use the bathroom, but stop for a moment from being dizzy suddenly. My legs give out and I fall on my butt with a thud. Paul rushes into the bathroom and he looks at me with a hint of fear. I motion for him to not worry so I can get to the toilet like I was wanting to do. Paul leaves to continue talking with Sam and I finish what I was going to do. Once I am done in the bathroom, I shuffle over to the couch to sit down to eat the food that was ordered. Paul finishes his conversation after I get my plate and he joins me on the couch.<p>

"You feeling okay?" Paul asks.

"I am fine, just a little sleepy is all," I say. He moves my hair out of my face softly and watches me eat. "What time are we to fly on Saturday?"

"Our flight leaves at noon," Paul says. He leans down and eats the noodles that were on my fork. I playfully punch his arm while he chews and tries to hold in his laugh. Once he is done chewing, he pulls me close to kiss my cheek and he holds me in his arms. I give him a few forkfuls when he lets a few whimpers for more and he takes the bites happily.

"This is nice," I say. "No one pestering us about seeing Lina to give us a break, no homework, no calls from work, nothing to make this moment be ruined."

"It is nice and a good break from our normal lives," Paul says and nuzzles my neck gently. I put my plate down and turn to straddle his lap with my hands on his shoulders. Paul raises a brow at how I am facing him and he puts his hands on my hips.

"I want to ask you a serious question," I say, trying my hardest to keep a serious face.

"Alright, go for it," Paul says with a small smile.

"Be serious," I crack a little and pokes his cheek. Paul's smile disappears for a moment and then comes back a few seconds later. "Okay, what would you say to having another baby?"

"Do you want another baby because I want as many children as you want?"

"I would like to try for another baby, but I am not sure if we are ready for another one soon. But, we can try for one and go from there."

"Baby, it is up to you because I am behind you on anything you want to do." I kiss my darling husband sweetly and he pulls me close.

* * *

><p>We have arrived back in Washington and are pulling up into Charlie's driveway. Sue comes out with Lina in her arms and the two of them are smiling at us. I get out first to hold Lina close and her little hands reach out to me. We give each other kisses with little giggles and look over at Paul. He smiles at his two girls together again while he walks over. Sue watches us with a big smile while Paul walks over to kiss Lina's hand. She smiles widely at her daddy and claps her hands together.<p>

"I missed you so much, baby girl," I say. Paul leads me inside with Sue and we walk into the living room to see Renee and Charlie sitting, talking about what had been going on while Paul and I were away. Renee looks at me sheepishly, but I ignore my anger to her and sit down on the floor to let Lina play for a bit.

"Hello, Charlie," Paul says. They two shake hands for a moment and Paul goes to give Renee a kiss on the cheek. He sits in the chair behind me when Sue walks in with another beer for Charlie and sits on the armrest of Charlie's chair.

"So, how was your vacation? We were not expecting you to come back early," Sue says.

"We had to since Liliana was so worried and bugged me to change our ticket to get back. Renee, that was not a good idea for you to have done what you did," Paul says.

"I wanted you two to spend some time alone away from Lina and I figured it would be better for Lina to come back and stay with Charlie and Sue for a bit. I mean she is safe here and she was still with me," Renee says.

"You took a moment from us, Renee, Lina had her first plane ride with us there and was to take her second one back as part of our first vacation. Also, you left without telling us that you would be so far away. Liliana and Lina have not been apart for much of the past year and Liliana is very concerned about Lina's safety and well-being because she is our first and our miracle baby," Paul says. Only Charlie and Sue know the real meaning behind the last part Paul said.

"What do you mean? Were you two told Liliana would not have a baby?" Renee asks quickly.

"We were told there was a very small chance we could have a baby and Lina was a surprise to us all. Lina was born early if you do remember, but she had not health problems and that is a blessing to us all. As Lina's parents, we fear that it may come back to haunt us and she will get ill and be taken from us. So please, next time ask one of us if it would be alright before you do anything when it comes to Lina," Paul says. Lina looks up at me with a big smile, but stands up a little to kiss my cheek when she sees I am not very happy. I hold her close when she lays her head on my shoulder and buries her face into the crook of my neck.

"I am sorry, baby," Renee says kindly. "You should have told me that Lina meant so much to you."

"No, mom, you should have known since I had Lina," I say and stand up. Sue walks after me when I leave the living room and go upstairs to my old room. Lina is a champ when I stand at the window and rock her softly and cry quietly. Sue hugs me from the side and kisses my cheek gently to help me calm down.

"It is going to be alright, baby," Sue whispers. She has been my motherly figure since I was ten and I am not sure what I would have done without her. There is a knock on the door and we turn to see Paul smiling a little. "I will leave you two alone for a moment. Will you three be staying for dinner?"

"I am not sure, Sue," Paul says, knowing I just want to go home. "We may just leave after we get all of Lina's stuff packed."

"No, leave it here for when you all come over or when she stays with Charlie and I. We will keep it here with her crib and stuff," Sue says. She gives me one last kiss before leaving me with Paul. My darling husband walks over to hold me in his arms while I cry holding our little girl and he does not say anything about all that happened downstairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**I am back to work a **week after our trip and Lina spending some time with Paul before he begins his next semester in school. The clinic has been a bit busy while I was gone and is still busy wit new nurses and a few new doctors coming in. I am making my rounds when I see Sam and Jacob standing in the waiting room together. They walk over to me when I pass by and Sam takes my hand. They give me a look that tells me that I am needed.

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

"Edward called and said one of the boys died while you were gone," Sam says. My heart stops and I stiffen at the news.

"What do they expect me to do?" I ask even quieter.

"Nothing, but Bella wants to see you and Paul soon," Jacob says. My named is called down the hallway and I blink for a moment.

"I will tell Paul and we will talk about it before we see Bella," I say. I quickly leave them to get back to work, but my heart is hurting. I am not crying because I did not know the twins very much and it is more of a shock. The day goes by quickly after seeing Sam and Jacob, Paul calls to ask me to get a few things before I get home. I arrive an hour after the end of my shift to the sound of Lina singing to one of her movies in the downstairs living room and she is shaking her little butt. She turns and squeals when she sees me watching her.

"Mama, mama!" Lina squeals. Paul comes out of the kitchen with a smile of his own.

"Hi, baby," I giggle. We share a sweet kiss and walk into the kitchen for a moment. Lina toddles after as fast as she can to be a part of the moment. I smile down at my big girl when she grabs onto my scrub pants for balance as she stands with Paul and I.

"She has been practicing walking to show off to you, mommy," Paul chuckles. Lina gives him a cheeky grin and holds her hands up to him to be picked up. I pick her up instead and she is even happier.

"Well, we will have to show off your skills when we go to see Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily later this week," I say. Lina claps her hands at the news of seeing the pack. Paul looks at me with a raised brow when he sees my eyes are not as happy as they should be. "Jacob and Sam came to the clinic to tell me one of Bella's boys died. She wants to see you and I soon, but I am not sure as to why."

"Maybe to make amends, of which is probably time to do," Paul says. He is right about me and Bella making up again, but I am not sure if I am ready. "You are ready to make up with Bella and you need to for both your sake and our children to come. Plus, Lina and Renesmee have been apart too long and I am sure the two of them would like to catch up."

"Alright, alright, I will call Bella later and she when she is free," I say, rolling my eyes. Paul pulls me close to give me a soft kiss with a smile before Lina pushes him away to hug my neck, staking her claim on me. I laugh at my protective little girl when Paul pouts at Lina to share me, but she is persistent in keeping me to herself. The doorbell rings and I leave Paul to finish making dinner, only to open the door to see Bella and Edward standing outside with Renesmee by the car holding a little boy's hand. The little boy had my green eyes, tan skin, and my curls, but he had Edward's hair color and height. My heart breaks a little seeing the boy and realising who he is in seconds.

"Liliana," Bella says to get my attention. I look at her with teary eyes and take a small breathe, adjusting Lina close.

"What do you want from me right now, Isabella?" I ask, my voice breaking a little.

"We want to talk about Lilian," Edward says. "May we come inside?"

"No, go home and give me time," I say, moving to close the door. Bella stops me with her brows furrowed.

"No, you have had enough time and now you need to talk to us," Bella says sharply.

"Why? So you can possibly pawn that child off to me because his brother died? I will not be used again by you or anyone in that family," I snap. Lina grabs my shirt quickly when she senses my sudden mood change. Paul comes over while wiping his hands on a towel.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" Paul asks.

"Nothing, they were just leaving," I grumble. Paul looks over at the car and sees the little boy next to Renesmee.

"Why is he here?" Paul asks quickly.

"Can we please come inside?" Bella growls.

"Yeah, come inside and tell us what is going on," Paul says in retaliation to Bella's attitude. I smile at his response and take Lina to her show. Renesmee and her brother join Lina to watch the show while us adults walk into the kitchen to talk and let Paul finish with dinner. I get the bottle of vodka in the freezer to pour myself a glass. "So, what is going on after one of the twins dying?"

"You told them?" Bella asks, turning to Edward.

"No, I told Jacob and Sam to tell Liliana. She was his mother and deserved to know that her son had died," Edward says.

"How did he die?" I ask to shut them up after taking a shot.

"He died from a delayed heart failure. Lilian does not have it, but Carlisle is making sure to keep an eye on him," Edward says.

"He has stopped growing now and he is still learning to speak. He reverted backwards after EJ died," Bella adds.

"Alright, what is the next step?" I ask. Bella looks at me and it hits me then that she wants me to take him in. "No! No, you wanted to raise him!"

"Liliana, this is for the best for him and for you. We are leaving soon and I am not sure he should go with us," Bella says. I cover my face with my hands and grumble into them.

"What will we tell everyone and to Lilian?" Paul asks.

"Liliana knows that he is Liliana's, but he believes that he is also Paul's," Edward says. I stiffen and peek over at Paul through my hands, only to see he is calm and okay with it. He looks at me with pleading eyes and I growl.

"No, we are not doing it! How are we going to tell Lina that she has a brother that could be her twin?" I growl.

"Say you adopted him from a friend of yours from school. We want to make sure he has a stable family and he would be happier with you two. Please, Liliana, I know what I did was wrong. But after EJ passed, I realised that I am not their mother in any sense because he is your son more. He looks and acts like you and he needs you, we will help make up a story," Bella says. I open my mouth to say something, but my legs are attacked by two small bodies. We all look down to see Lilian and Lina hugging my legs, looking at me with the same eyes and the same smile.

"Mama," the two of them say and it melts my heart.

"Oh, alright, but we need to come up with a story that matches correctly. They look the same age so we will say they are twins, but are not related. Lilian was born to a friend from school and she passed away a few months ago," I say. I pick the two up and hold them close. "We will take him in under a new name."

"Thank you, Liliana," Bella says with a sigh. I look at her to let her know that she owes me. Paul leads them out while talking about possible date to bring all of Lilian's stuff and for a final visit. I dance with Lina and Lilian and smile when they sing a random song. Paul comes back with a few things for Lilian for a few days and he smiles at the three of us.

"Well, we got our wish of having another child," Paul chuckles. Lina reaches for him and Paul obliges. I hold Lilian close when he lays his head on my shoulder. "Did you really mane to change his name?"

"No, but we need to change his last name anyways to make us a family," I say.

"He can be Lilian Peter Lahote," Paul says. Lilian smiles and buries his face against my neck at his new name.

"You got your little boy at least," I giggle.

"But I want more children and I do want one of the boys to be named after me," Paul says with a big smile. He walks closer to hold me with his free arm and to give me a soft, sweet kiss.

"Whatever you say, my darling husband," I giggle. The four of us stand like this for a little longer before getting dinner on the table and begin our new lives with Lilian in the family.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Liliana and Lina are best **friends now, after a few days together and it is easier to care for them than I thought. Paul and I are standing on the beach with the rest of the pack having a cookout and everyone is there. Embry and Rachel are getting married soon along with Kim and Jared, who are expecting a baby around New Year's. Sam and Emily have not picked a date for their wedding yet because the boys are too small right now. Leah and Seth are still single, but are preparing to head out to college and I am sure they will meet someone. Jacob is there with a big smile and he is hanging out a little closely with Leah. The two of them are inseparable today and it making us ladies talk a little. Paul takes Lilian to the water to let his bare feet feel the cool water and he lets out a shrill of excitement when the waves hit his feet. Lina is eating her banana happily sitting in Kim's lap while looking at the blue sky. I smile at my girl with her chill attitude like me, but she does have a quick temper like her daddy. Lilian is the opposite a little from Lina and they complete each other. Rachel sits next to me with a plate for her and I.

"So, you adopted a little boy and plan to have more kids?" Rachel asks.

"Well, not until the twins are older," I say. The story is Lilian is adopted and we call him and Lina twins with their age similarities and made Lilian's birthday close to Lina's.

"It is a good idea to wait to let the two adjust to being the two of them and then start having more children," Kim says. Lina crawls over to sit in my lap and to have a few nibbles of the hot dog I am cutting for her and Lilian. Lilian toddles back when he sees my plate and sits on the opposite side of Lina. Rachel and Kim watch me with the twins closely. I hold out a small piece for the two of them to let them use their fingers to eat it.

"They are such good kids, I hope mine are like them," Kim says with a sigh. I smile at them and then turn to see Paul and Sam laughing at something together by the water. Paul must have sensed my staring, so he turns to smile at me which was a bit of a seductive smile. My cheeks heat up when I look away to avoid his look some more. Lina gives me the hand sign for more and I let her get another one. Lilian rubs his eyes with a small yawn, he did not sleep well last night in his new bed we got for him. I move his curly hair out of his face a little to kiss his chubby cheek. Paul joins us on the blanket, sitting behind me to hold me in his arms and he nuzzles my neck.

"Paul, you have become a new man with Liliana and I am a little jealous," Rachel says. I stiffen a little at her comment and Paul kisses my behind my right ear where it makes me clam a little. Kim throws something at Rachel to punish her a little and keep her from saying something else.

"Let's take the kids to the water for a bit, baby," Paul says. He stands and picks up Lina first. Lilian holds his hands out to me with a small pout when I stand. I oblige my little boy and hold him close before walking to the water. Paul puts his free arm around my waist to hold me close and to kiss my left temple. "Do not let her comment get to you. We were meant to be together and she will not come between us, I promise. I love you and our two angels very much and would ask for anything better than this."

"You know I think about it anyways because this could be here holding Lina and Lilian as her children and me alone envying her in being with the person I love and cannot have," I mutter. Paul turns to me, lifts my chin up, and gives a passionate kiss for a minute.

"Do not ever imagine something that will never happen without you," Paul murmurs against my lips. We pull apart a little with a smile on our faces. "I asked Jared to take Lilian and Lina for the night to let you and I have a night to ourselves before I have to start classes again."

"What did Jared say?" I ask, bending down to let Lilian feel the water again.

"He said he and Kim will take the twins for the night for some parenting practice," Paul says. He smiles when Lilian reaches down to splash the water happily. Lina and Lilian want out of our arms to play in the water a little. I remain close to the two of them with a smile of my own, watching my angels play together happily without a care in the world. "Jared will follow us home to let us pack their things and put the carseats in their car between that."

"Alright," I say. Lilian gets water on his head a little and he is startled at the water in his curls. He touches it in awe while Lina makes big splashes to get more in his hair and in hers. These two angels were meant to be together as brother and sister.

* * *

><p>Paul waves to Jared as he and Kim drive off with a sleepy Lilian and Lina with them. I have a blanket wrapped around my body while standing in the doorway, not too much on edge with the twins gone from me. I have been getting better in Lina being far from me and know she is safe. Paul walks over slowly, wraps his arms around my waist with a big smile and leans in to kiss my softly. I giggle as I wrap the blanket around him for a moment before he picks me up to wrap my legs around his waist while he walks inside the house.<p>

"Well, what would my beautiful wife like to do while the children are away for the night?" Paul asks with a soft purr.

"I would love to have a warm bath with my handsome husband and to make love ever so slowly and many times all night long," I say softly.

"That, my dear, can be arranged," Paul chuckles. He carries up the stairs after closing and locking the front door and bounces me in his arms while he walks to our room. I laugh when he spins around to make me drop the blanket and then puts me on the counter in the bathroom. He starts the water and pours from bubbles in it. I am still on the counter when he turns to see me untying my wrap dress to show him my bikini from when we were at the beach. Paul lets out a small groan as he watches me peel the dress off and run my hands along my body. With a big smile, I slide off the counter to walk over to undress him slowly. Paul leans his head back when I lift his shirt a little to kiss his chest while my hands slide down to untie his drawstrings on his swim trunks.

"Mmmm, you seem to be enjoying this very much," I groan softly. Paul grips my shoulders as I crouch down to pull his trunks down and let his extremely hard cock free. His eyes are dark as he watches me lick his tip and then let the head of his cock slip into my mouth. His sharp breathe makes me smile as I suck on him like a popsicle and his grip tightens a bit on my shoulders. His pent up ecstasy builds more until he comes quickly in my mouth a few minutes after I started and he growls softly as I swallow all of his semen quickly. Once my lips are off his cock, Paul rips his shirt off, spins me around and presses up against me from behind while my hands grip the counter.

"Watch us in the mirror while I make your body wiggle with need," Paul murmurs into my ear. I watch him in the mirror as he removes my bikini, letting his hands slide along my skin slowly and seductively. I bite my lip when his thumbs brush my nipples for a brief moment and he keeps his hands on my hips. "I see that you are enjoying this as well."

"Please hurry or the water is going to turn cold or overflow," I say with my motherly tone about making messes.

"We can let it overflow, remember we have a floor drain in here," Paul says with a smile. His hand moves to the inside of my thigh and I gasp when his finger grazes my clit softly. "Yes, that is one sound I love to hear from those perfect lips. Let me hear more."

"Paul," I moan. He spreads my legs to let me see his hand playing with my pussy and clit. Slowly he slides two fingers inside while his thumb rubs against my clit and his other hand kneads my breast. My head falls back against his shoulder when his fingers find the spot that drives me wild. Paul nibbles on my neck as he continues his wonderful assault, speeding up and slowing down every now and then, making me beg for my release to come soon. Soon, he removes his fingers and moves his cock to my entrance. I lean forward a little to help him out and Paul thrusts into me quickly, allowing me to come once he is inside me. I scream out a little as my body shakes from my quick orgasm. We are just all pent up from our lack of a sex life with our lives and the twins. We remain still for a moment and then Paul moves his hips at a fast pace. He leans down to kiss my spine while I am scrambling to keep hold of the counter. It is not long after that I am begin to feel my muscles tighten and I am close to having yet another orgasm. Paul's hand finds my clit to make me more sensitive and I come before him with another scream that is covered by Paul's shout when he comes after me. We are caught in our bliss for a moment when our eyes meet in the mirror, showing each other our love for this moment and the ones to come.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Paul is rubbing my arm **gently with a bath sponge to wash me after our multiple love making before we even made it into the bath. I smile as I wiggle to adjust myself against Paul's chest. He kisses my hair that is up in a messy bun while humming softly. The house is quiet which is bliss with two children learning to walk and wanting to explore everything. I look over at Paul to see his eyes are bright and he is enjoying this moment very much.

"You like cleaning me like this don't you?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, I love doing anything to make you relax and calm," Paul chuckles. He looks over at me to kiss my lips softly and then lifts my leg so he can clean that as well. He has spent more time cleaning me than I got to cleaning him earlier. The water is getting a little cold now and we have not really had anything to eat just yet. "What do you want to eat after our bath?"

"Mmmmm...how about a pizza?" I ask with a big grin on my face.

"You seem to wanting pizza much more lately. We have some in the freezer with wings if that will satisfy your wanting for food," Paul chuckles. I put my leg down to turn around and look at him in the eyes.

"Why did you agree to take Lilian in?" I ask the one question that has been bugging me for a few days now. Paul moves a strand of my hair out of my face with a calm look on his face.

"Because he is your son and that makes him as much my son as yours. Also, I did not want to have him suffer having his parents apart that did not seem to like each other too much. Another reason is because he looks so much like you, you had this sparkle in your eyes when you saw him and when Bella offered to give him to you. I agreed to give Liliana a name, a family, and a house because he deserves all that despite the reason to his birth. I watched him grow inside you for as long as he did and the pain you had in him not being in you and not in your arms. I will not make you do that again and I want you to be a happy mother with all your children at your side to hold when they need you," Paul says in the most romantic way ever. Tears fall down my cheeks slowly at the words he spoke and I capture his face with my hands to kiss him deeply. Paul sloshes the water to wrap his arms around my waist and he kisses me back with so much passion that it makes my heart beat faster. We pull away breathless and with big smiles on our faces. It takes us an hour or so to finish in the bath before we start making something to eat. I sitting on the counter while Paul does all the work and he stops every now and then to kiss me sweetly.

"What do you think Jared will do when he is a father finally?" I ask, taking a sip of my soda.

"He is going to be stressed out at first like I was, but he will find his rhythm soon enough," Paul chuckles. "I am not sure what is gong to do if he has a girl though. He is a bit protective of Kim as is."

"Oh so are you, Paul Lahote," I giggle. "You are even more protective with Lina and Lilian around."

"That is because I do not want to lose everything that makes me happy in the world," Paul mutters. I slide off the counter to stand behind with my arms wrapped around his waist and I kiss his shoulder blades gently.

"You will never lose us, baby," I whisper. Paul puts his hands on mine to make me let him go and he turns around to face me. His hands caress my face gently as he looks at my face with a small smile.

"I know but I want to work so hard that if it does happen, then I can say I did my best and I had great memories," Paul says. I kiss the palm of his hand and rub his arm. He has been so sweet to me for many years and knows exactly what to say to make my heart flutter. I love this man very much with my whole heart and soul.

* * *

><p>Paul is back at school and he has more classes than hi first year to help him get done faster. So, he got his old job back as a bouncer and is renting a place near where we first lived. He comes up on the weekends to see the twins and he calls every night to check on the three of us. I have been busy at work with the new nurses and doctors. Lina and Lilian stay at the house with Sue while Charlie and I are at work and I am happier with Sue there and letting her have something to do. I did not want to burden Emily with caring for her boys and then Lina and Lilian added in. I sit down at the desk at the nurses station when a call comes for me.<p>

"Hello, this is Nurse Swan," I say after rolling over to the phone.

"You have such beautiful children, Liliana," someone says. I frown for a moment while trying to figure out who it is.

"I am sorry, but who it this?" I ask after a minute or so.

"How could you forget all about me already? It seems logical since you have forgotten about Robert and everything he did to you a year ago. I believe he once tried to take your precious little girl away too," the person says. My heart drops when I realise it is Maddie and she is near my house.

"Maddie," I whisper.

"That is right and I am here to get what I want," Maddie laughs a little. "I want you to feel what it is like to lose someone you love dearly. It might be your husband or even your beautiful son and daughter. I am not sure, but when I figure it out you feel the pain I am feeling right now after you and your wolf husband killed Robert. I will let you know when I chose and I am leaning very closely in killing these two beautiful angels."

"MAddie, please no," I say, but the line cuts off. My brain begins to panic in what I should do, so I call Jake first in hope he is not busy.

"Hello?" Jake asks groggily.

"Jake?!" I gasp, tears falling down my face. I hear a curse and shuffling when Jake sees what is going through my head, letting him know why I am calling. "Please, Jake..."

"Relax, Lilly, I am calling Sam and get him and a few guys over there. Now one is going to harm the twins," Jake says.

"I am going to call Sue right now to tell her to get the kids in a safe place and then calling Paul," I whimper.

"Not Paul, he is in class and cannot be distracted right now," Jake says.

"He needs to know because he is my husband and these are his kids!" I scream. I lay my forehead on my hand and take a ragged breath. "Just get my babies and Sue to a safe place, please."

"You know we will, baby girl," Jake says. We hang up and I dial the house number quickly, praying Maddie had not made a move just yet. Sue picks up with a crying Lilian in the background.

"Sue?!" I panic.

"Liliana, what is the matter?" Sue asks quickly.

"Get the twins in a safe place. Someone is coming to hurt them and I need you three safe. Please," I beg.

"Okay, I will get them to the basement," Sue says. That reminded me we have a basement, aka Paul's man cave. I listen to her get the twins int he basement and grab a few things for them. Once she tells me she is safe, I hang up to call Paul and he answers on the third ring.

"Baby, what is the matter?" Paul asks. I walk into the little office to the right of the nurse's station and try not to cry.

"Maddie is making move and she is near the house. I am not sure how, but she is making a decision on what she is going to do. Baby, I am scared so I called Jake and asked Sue to get the twins in a safe place," I sob.

"Relax and take a deep breathe," Paul says. "I am going to drive as fast as I can up there, just remain calm and wait for me with Jake and the guys."

"Paul, she threatened to kill you if not the twins," I say quickly.

"I am not going to leave you, baby. I promised to be with you forever and I intend to keep that promise," Paul says before hanging up. I run to get my things and tell the staff something has come up at home and that I will be gone for the rest of the day. My heart is racing so fast that I can hear it beating in my chest. My adrenaline has kicked in to get me home faster while my mind id trying to distract itself with little rhymes. I turn onto the long road to the house, praying that everything is okay. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something start running at the door to slam into the car. With a scream, I brace myself and see that it is Maddie with black eyes and an evil smile on her face. The car stops where it is and I scramble to get out of it and into the house. Maddie claws at the passenger door when she sees me trying to make my escape with snarl. I have not phased in a year and I cannot phase while in this damn car. The door on my side pops open, but Maddie jumps over and she grabs my throat.

"You are such an easy target right now and so vulnerable," Maddie says with the smile on her face still. I bat her hand with a growl of my own before tackling her to the ground to throw her away. She hits a tree with a thud and I sprint to the house. It is within my eyesight when I am tackled from behind and my neck is burning. Maddie has her teeth inside my neck and she is trying to tear it to shreds. We struggle against each other for a few minutes before I finally let my body phase into my wolf. I can see the shock and surprise in Maddie's eyes as she stares at me with my white fur. She blinks a few times and then jumps at me again, but I roll her over to give me the advantage. A loud snarl comes from her again as she fights me from trying to rip her head off and I can hear the guys close by. I am distracted for a moment, giving Maddie the chance to reach under my arms to push me off, pin me to the ground and begin pulling my front paws to the sides. My had falls back with a howl as I struggle against her and try very hard in not phasing back to keep from causing more damage. Sam tackles Maddie off and he chases her off with a few of the other guys. I phase back with a piercing scream, curling into a ball from the pain. Jake and Jared run over to me and they are trying to talk to me, but I am unable to hear what they are saying. Everything begins to blur as I look up at the sky and I see Paul's smiling face with Lina and Lilian, before everything becomes dark around me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**There are voices calling my **name and asking me to respond. My body is really hot and I am unable to do anything, but listen to the voices calling me. One voice joins them with sadness, worry, and pain in it and I know from my heart that it is Paul's voice. He is holding back his tears and his anger for not being here in time. The voices disappear for what feels like years while my body begins to slowly cool down from the pain and I am able to open my eyes up a little. The steady beep of a heart monitor is coming from my left and the room is my room with a few other things brought in, like the couch from the upstairs living room and Paul is asleep on it. Sam is asleep in a chair next to my bed with his arms crossed over his chest and I turn my head slightly to look at what else has changed in the room. There are medical items on the bedside table with an old fashioned medical bag. I begin to panic when I see Carlisle's name on it and I try to move around. I gasp at the sharp pain when I move my arms from my chest and Sam jerks awake.

"Liliana, you need to remain calm and try not to move too much," Sam says. Paul stirs a little before jumping to his feet to rush over to me. I open my mouth to speak, but my mouth is so dry. "She needs some water from the ice tray."

"I will get it," Paul says. Tears fall down my face as I look at the ceiling, feeling helpless in my current state, whatever it is. The door opens and Carlisle walks in with Jake behind him.

"She is awake," Carlisle says. Paul gingerly lifts my head to slide an ice cube into my mouth to let me have some water. The cool water feels really good in my mouth and down my throat. "How are you feeling, Liliana?"

_'Lina and Lilian, where are they?' _I ask Paul quickly.

"They are fine and have been with Charlie and Sue," Paul says, caressing my face gently.

_'How long have I been here? What happened to me?' _I ask once more, not sure if I am able to speak yet.

"Maddie got you under the arms and tore a few muscles and dislocated your shoulders. Carlisle was able to repair what he could here in your house and relocate your shoulders, but you are to remain in bed for a week or so. We came as fast as we could and everyone feels bad for not being here quick enough to keep this from happening," Sam says. I close my eyes for a moment, only to have the incident play back in my head and making me panic more. Paul captures my face to look into his eyes and shows me our happy moments together to block out the accident.

"She is to keep her braces on as well until my next visit. If you three need anything, just call us and I will come by," Carlisle says. I look at him while he gets his bag and see he is worried about something.

"EJ," I am able to say with my own voice. Carlisle turns to me and he smiles a little.

"Liliana," Carlisle says. "EJ is dead and I miss him dearly."

"Bella," I say hoarsely, wanting to see my sister so bad. The tears begin to fall again and I pray she has not left yet.

"I will call and have her come over," Jake says to break the silence. Sam walks Carlisle out of the room to talk a little more about what is next in my recovery and Paul sits on the bed with me. I look at him to see he has not shaved in a bit and he looks exhausted.

"I am so sorry," Paul whispers. I fight the urge to pull him to me, so I turn my waist to curl him against my legs. He moves into the space I made for him between my thighs and my stomach and I smile. "You did really well in keeping that leech from our babies."

"Thanks," I whisper, becoming a little tired. Paul caresses my messy hair with a soft sigh and he looks me over. He begins to hum softly to lull me to sleep, but I am only able to sleep for fifteen minutes before I wake up from a nightmare. My screams echo around the house as I thrash around and Paul runs in to stop me from hurting myself some more. He coos to me while caressing my face and kisses my forehead softly to calm me down. My fingers grab his shirt as best as I can and I hold onto him.

"My sweet angel, I am right here for you," Paul whispers. I hiccup a little when my sobs die down a little. The door opens allowing Bella inside from the corner of my eye. Paul and I let each other go to see Bella is stone faced as she looks at me.

"Bells," I say weakly. Bella walks over to sit in Paul's place when he moves and she gives me a gently hug. I bury my face into her hair when I hear her soft whimper to see me in pain like this. Paul leaves us alone and closes the door completely.

"Lills, I was so scared when Jake called," Bella says into my ear. She sits up with hard eyes and I smile at my twin sister.

"You were worried about me? Talk about a serious position change," I joke. Bella laughs a little and fixes my hair. "Have you seen Lina and Lilian?"

"Yeah, they are fine and don't have any signs of harm to them. Sam and Jake chased the vampire off as far as they could. Edward believes we may get another version of Victoria from her. Paul killed her mate and now she wants revenge, sounds just like me and Edward a few years ago," Bella says.

"At least the packs and your family are prepared for when it happens again and I will be at your side this time," I say. Bella smiles, but her smile does not reach her eyes as if she is hiding something from me. "What is the matter?"

"EJ is alive," Bella mutters. I stiffen a bit as I look into her eyes deeply and see she is not lying. "He did not die as we thought and he is growing quickly like Nessie. I am sorry, Liliana."

"No, that is okay. I am glad he is alive, but what is to happen now and how is it possible? He was dead for almost a week or so," I say.

"Apparently he was just in a coma of some kind, Carlisle is not sure how, but EJ was sleeping with a really low heartbeat. Edward and I left him in our house for a bit to get Nessie and Lilian out, while we were at the main house, EJ was adjusting and he came to the house a few days after you were attacked. EJ remembers nothing of what happened and only believes Edward and I are his parents. As to what is to happen next, I think we should keep the boys apart for the time being and have them believe they are cousins. It will be better on both our parts with EJ being more like Nessie and Lilian being more human. This all sounds odd, but it is happening and I am not sure how else to make this work and allow you and I to be close again," Bella says. It does all sound strange, but it is the best for the children. I nod my head in a silent agreement and Bella hugs me again. We will work through this very odd sounding ordeal to have us be a family again.


End file.
